Second Chance (Rewrite)
by Noble Endeavor
Summary: After the failure of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, instead of being dead, he is sent to other worlds by an unknown interference. With his dreams shattered, with the Cycle of Hatred broken, with no real solid purpose in his new life. Will he be able to find the purpose of existence again? Madara x Harem, Godlike Madara! Madara-centric! Ise x Harem! Contain Mature Themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is the rewrite of Second Chance. I tried to get rid of the clichés and uninteresting bits. Hopefully all of you will be more or less interested/captivated by this appetizer.**

 **I will not change the main story's components. It will still be as below.**

 **Madara x Harem. Godlike Madara! Madara-centric!**

 **Ise x Harem**

 **The poll regarding Madara's harem is on my profile page. I will leave it there for 2-3 days before closing it. Top 6 characters will be chosen. After that, I do a poll regarding Issei's Harem, in case anyone wanted to express their opinion on adding more girls to his harem.**

 **Constructive Reviews (Even Flames) are welcome.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Hahh~ it's finally over~" Rias sighed.

One of the Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies is feeling a little relieved that the history class comes to an end.

Akeno smiled. "Didn't you used to say that you enjoy learning, Buchou? Especially for the subjects that are taught only in the human world." She whispered the last part so no one would hear it except for Rias.

Rias giggled exhaustingly. "It's not the subject, Akeno. It's the teacher."

Akeno laughed along with Rias before their homeroom teacher enters the class.

"Listen up!" The female teacher smacked the attendance board on the desk. The class' atmosphere started to enter the 'obedience' stage.

"Originally, I will be teaching all of you in the Physical Education class, but apparently, the headmaster decided to assign a new teacher for that."

The class suddenly erupts into a cheer.

"Quiet down!" The strict teacher wacked a few students on the head with her clipboard.

Rias and Akeno have to kind of agree with the class. Their P.E./Homeroom teacher is extremely strict, so much that it got troublesome.

 **Knock!**

"M-Madara-san, p-please enter!" The teacher shouted.

Even Akeno and Rias eyes are widened in surprise. Their homeroom teacher just stuttered…?

The door slowly slides open as a man with extremely long spiky black hair entered the room along with a cute girl by his side.

"O-Oh my…"

"Is that really our new P.E. teacher?!" One of the female students drooled. Their teacher looked like he's just one or two years older than them.

Almost all the female students, even their homeroom teacher are basically drooling at the man while the male students are staring dreamily and blushing at the girl's appearance.

"Buchou, do you sense something…?" Akeno whispered.

Rias nodded slightly. It is very, extremely faint, it is something that she cannot put her hands around it.

"My name is Uchiha Madara." He stopped abruptly to spare a millisecond glance towards Rias. "I will be in charge of the Physical Education classes from today onwards." Madara then proceed to introduce the small girl beside him. "This is my sister, just call her Ophis."

Rias' eyes widened as well as Akeno's. Every devil in the underworld knows about the myth, the existence of the Infinite Dragon God. But it is just a myth…

"She is not used to converse with people, so don't pressure her… or you will be punished." Madara narrowed his eyes.

The male students flinched from the iciness and intimidating glare, but for the opposite sex... well…

"Madara-sama~!"

"P-Please punish me, Madara-sensei!"

"Ophis-chan is soooo cute~!"

Madara facepalmed very softly before sighing. "Five minutes, meet me at the field with your P.E. uniform. Lateness will result in 100 laps around the school."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror before Madara took out a small timer. Ophis grabbed onto his right arm before he opened the window.

"All of you… better hurry." Madara smirked devilishly before starting the timer.

 **Beep!**

The students immediately scurried out of the classroom, heading towards the locker room. Rias and Akeno narrowed their eyes suspiciously before running away.

"Ready?" Madara asked.

Ophis nodded.

The homeroom teacher could only gape in horror as Madara jumped out of the window with Ophis clinging on the right arm. She rushed forward, before seeing Madara landed on the ground with no problem whatsoever. He brushed his pants a little before lightly jogging towards the field.

She will not lie… she is pretty aroused by the display…

* * *

Roughly 4 Minutes Later…

Madara is tapping his foot impatiently, looks like he will have to hand out a lot of punishments on his first day.

"I, am curious."

"Hm?" Madara looked at Ophis.

"Do you expect the students to arrive here in five minutes?" The Ouroboros Dragon asked tonelessly.

Madara chuckled. "Of course."

"…Really?"

"Not." Madara smirked. "Ophis, go get some orange traffic cones for me."

Ophis nodded slightly before walking away towards the inventory storage room.

Despite Madara's expectations, two notably students did make it in time.

"Ho? You two are pretty quick." Madara crossed his arms.

Rias and Akeno nodded slightly in acceptance before sitting down. Both of them are panting lightly, but this is not really a big deal.

"Let's see… you are, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, correct?" Madara checks their name on the attendance list.

"Hai, sensei." Rias answered.

Madara nodded. "Good. Now, start warming up. You two will be on the reaction time training."

Rias and Akeno looked a little confused. "Uhm, sensei, we aren't in the sports club or anything so, why do we need to do those trainings?" Rias tilted her head curiously.

Madara slowly approached the crimson-haired beauty… before lightly smacking her head with his clipboard.

"Ow!"

"No questioning your teacher, Gremory."

Akeno smiled seductively. "Ara~ I never thought that you will be a violent type, sensei~" She secretly licked her lips.

Madara turned his attention towards Akeno… before chopping her on the head with his hand.

"Eep!" Akeno grabbed her head while comically tearing up.

"Succubus-ing are not allowed in the school premise, Himejima." Madara said tonelessly. "Now, start warming up if you don't want to do 100 laps around the school."

"H-Hai!" Both immediately answered before starting their stretching routine.

Madara took a glance at his timer.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"

"Sensei!"

"We're here!"

A group of students ran as fast as they could towards Madara… but unfortunately…

"Too late!" Madara shouted as Ophis brings a huge stack of orange traffic cones, which entirely covered her vision, to the area. No one knows how she managed to keep walking without falling.

Madara nodded in gratitude before setting up a cone-line. "Line up here, now!"

The students are panting hard, but comply with the slave driver's demands. Roughly about another 5 minutes, all the students except Rias and Akeno are standing in line, waiting for further instructions.

"All of you here are late. The only ones that are able to arrive in time are Himejima and Gremory." Madara announced.

"Dammit!"

"Shit, I'm so tired…"

"Haaah… as expected from Rias-sempai and Akeno-sempai…"

"Silence!" Madara utilized the cone as a loudspeaker. "Now, as I said before… lateness will result in 100 laps around the school."

The students, males and females alike, were stricken by fear as they could now imagine their inevitable demise of exhaustion.

"Here's the catch, everyone needs to take one of the cones while running. If it drops on the ground, you get an extra lap for each time you dropped it." Madara signaled the front students to pass the cone to everyone.

Being afraid is an understatement. Maybe a suitable vocabulary for this situation is Hell.

"You got 45 minutes. On my mark." Madara took out a whistle.

 **Fweeeeeeeeeeeeh!**

The students ran like all hell has broken loose. The more athletic ones are lucky, but to the non-athletic ones… well, Madara doesn't really care.

"Keep running! If you are tired, then keep walking! Idling around will result in a harsher punishment!" Madara shouted.

The students groaned in protest and exhaustion as they attempted to finish the impossible task.

"Now… Gremory, Himejima, time for your training."

After witnessing the previous event, Rias released a sigh of relief that she does not have to go through such a harsh training. She is a devil, but doing those tasks will definitely burn her out for sure.

"Oh? Do not feel liberated just yet, Gremory." Madara pointed at something behind the two.

Rias' and Akeno's face paled in comparison to other students.

"Because both of your trainings will be much more… entertaining." Madara smirked evilly as they are witnessing one of the biggest piles of sandbags they ever see.

" _Maou… save me…"_ Rias thought dryly.

* * *

 **Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!**

"Times up! Gather around!" Madara ordered after he blew his whistle.

Most of the students are either limping, panting, collapsing, but they managed to make it back to the rally point.

Rias and Akeno immediately collapsed on their back, panting while looking at the orange skies. Carrying hundreds of sandbags while dodging incoming projectiles from their sensei, harsh training is a complete understatement.

Madara nodded happily. "Good! I hope all of you are feeling the burns and searing pain in your muscles."

Some students nodded in auto motion while others groaned something incomprehensible. They are feeling completely beaten up.

"I hope that all of you are proud of yourself."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at Madara with confused expressions.

"Regardless of your succession or failure to accomplish the task, you had done your best."

Everyone's eyes widened as faint smiles starting to appear on their faces. Despite their total exhaustion, they did accomplish something, more or less.

"Be sure to take a hot dip in the bath at home and sleep early. That will help you lessen the pain that will definitely hit you tomorrow." Madara crossed his arms.

Most girls immediately have hearts in their eyes. He does care about them after all!

"M-Madara-sensei..."

"Sensei is a kind person after all…"

"Ahhhn! Sensei's so cool!"

Madara claps once. "Be silent, or I will give all of you another 100 laps."

The girls immediately shut up while their face paled like an undead.

"Keep on training. I will see all of you next week. Class dismissed!" Madara signaled the end of the class before leaving the students to themselves.

The students groaned as pain soared through their bodies. Most wouldn't even consider changing to normal clothing, they will just go straight home.

"Buchou…" Akeno groaned.

"…Yeah? Akeno?" Rias huffed.

"What do you think…?"

Rias stayed silent for a while. "Maybe it's just coincidence. I don't feel any remarkable abnormalities from both of them." She commented exhaustingly.

Akeno nodded in understanding.

"By the way Akeno… do you think we forgot something?" Rias stared at the skies.

Akeno put a finger over her lips. "When you asked about it… yes, I think we forgot something…"

Rias frowned before realization dawned on her.

* * *

10 Minutes Later…

 **Location: Park near Kuoh Academy**

"Why… Why can't I remember anything…?"

Issei Hyoudou, one of the infamous perverted trios is currently in distraught. The event that happened yesterday was like a dream. The date he went with Yuuma-chan, and a certain pieces of memory regarding the color red. The thing is, no one remember Yuuma-chan, even her number got deleted from his phone!

"I… I just don't want to believe that it was a dream…" Ise muttered as he stared at the stone fountain, the last location that he thought he was with Yuuma.

"Looks like it is a very good day for me… obviously not for you…"

Ise immediately flinched from the ominous presence behind him. He turned around slowly and saw a man win a suspicious black clothes staring at him.

"W-Who are you, what do you want?!" Ise shouted.

"No presence of a master or a mate. From my observation, you must be a stray devil." The suspicious man summoned a lightspear to his hand.

Almost instantly, Ise gripped his head in pain as a certain part of his memory comes back. It is very vague, but it definitely has something to do with Yuuma.

"F-Fuck! I-I don't know what you want! Just get away from me!" Ise decided to ran away.

Ise ran as fast as his legs could take him but before he could get away, multiple black feathers enter his vision.

In front of him stood the same guy, but now he has a pair of black wings behind his back.

"This is why I hate low-class devils."

"W-What…?" Ise muttered.

"My name is Dohnaseek. Remember it well, because you will now die by my hands." Dohnaseek gripped the lightspear before cocking his hand back.

"Hn, what do we have here?"

Dohnaseek and Ise heard a deep voice faintly said. Both of them then saw a man with extremely long spiky black hair walking towards them.

Madara, who apparently went shopping for grocery, stared at both of them with tired gaze.

"…I don't sense anything from you. What an unfortunate day for you, human. Now I have to kill you." Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes.

Madara completely ignored the Fallen Angel. "You. Boy. Where is your master?" Madara asked because he sensed an extremely faint devil power from Ise.

"M-Master…? W-What master?" Ise stuttered in total confusion.

Madara narrowed his eyes. _"He is genuinely confused. Recently reincarnated I see."_ He thought. Since the boy is wearing a Kuoh Student's Uniform, it is kind of his responsibility to kept his students from getting killed.

"You dare ignored my presence? Then that filthy devil will die first, and next I will take care of you." Dohnaseek threw a lightspear at Ise.

With no time to even react, Ise could only stare at the incoming projectile heading for his abdomen.

Instead of feeling the searing pain, Ise saw Madara appeared in front of him, before swatting away the lightspear with his bare hands.

"Impossible…" Dohnaseek muttered. "A mere human cannot do such thing… A sacred gear user?"

Ise could only watch in awe as his savior slowly turns towards him.

"What are you standing there for? Find some cover." Madara ordered coldly. "And hold this for me, will you?"

Ise nodded furiously before taking Madara's grocery. He ran towards a thick forest of trees to find some cover. After fully hiding behind a considerably large tree, the perverted boy decided to peek out of his cover to observe the situation.

"Who are you?" Dohnaseek frowned.

Madara said nothing before weaving a very particular handsign. _**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu!"**_

Dohnaseek's eyes widened larger than a saucer plate as the astonishingly concentrated flames headed towards him. Despite being able to dodge by flying upwards, the Fallen Angel felt that his black feathers starting to combust while his skins are painfully seared up.

The trees and bushes, even the ground behind Dohnaseek are totally ignited and burning away, causing large amount of black smokes to rise from the area.

Dohnaseek is sweating, but not only from the heat. _"What kind of sacred gear is this?!"_ He thought as the great flames slowly die down. Only burnt marks and total destructive consequences are left behind.

"Run."

"…What?" Dohnaseek murmured.

"Run away. Before I choose terminate your pathetic existence myself." Madara said with deep and soft tone, but his icy glare contains absolute dominance and authority behind it.

Even with his Fallen Angel pride at stakes, Dohnaseek knows deeply inside… that ultimately, he stands absolutely no chance. A human that can reflect away his lightspear with bare hands and breathe out flames that almost literally melted him, he needs reinforcements.

"…Then, I shall leave for today. Mister…?" Dohnaseek asked dryly. Better be safe than sorry.

"Madara. Uchiha Madara"

"I see. My name is Dohnaseek… hopefully we will not meet each other again, Madara-dono."

"Hmph, remember to engrave those words in your heart. Insect." Madara narrowed his eyes.

Despite a wounded pride and the urge to retort, Dohnaseek flew away and disappeared into the dark skies.

Madara shook his head tiredly. There are so little opponents that are able to satisfy his battle hunger. It's not like he wanted to have conflicts, he just enjoyed to battle.

"Boy. It's all safe now."

Ise slowly approached Madara with extreme caution. Carefully, he handed over the groceries back to Madara.

"W-Who and what are you…?" Ise stuttered.

"You will know soon enough." Madara said as he sensed an incoming demonic energy.

Crimson light appeared on the ground. Ise shielded his eyes as the light becomes unbearable for him.

"Ara~ what happened here?"

" _T-That voice…"_ Ise thought before the light slowly dies down.

"Ho? This is quite unexpected." Madara crossed his arms.

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou have arrived.

"I can't believe we forgot our little kouhai…" Akeno sighed.

Rias rubbed her head frustratingly. "Honestly, it's because our new sensei's terrible, distracting training regiment… seriously…" She muttered before looking around. "What happened here…? Where is our little kou-"

"So my training regiment is that terrible? Gremory?"

The two Great Ladies of Kuoh immediately felt a chilling sensation on their backs. They slowly turned around before their faces, especially Rias' are completely paled.

"S-S-S-"

"How nice of you, Gremory." Madara crossed his arms while tapping his foot impatiently.

"I-I apologize, sensei!" Rias immediately bowed respectfully.

Madara blew some hair out of his face. "I will let this slide, since there are a lot more important agendas to do." He nodded towards Ise.

Rias nodded in gratitude before approaching Ise and hugged him tightly, completely smothering his face in her breasts. "I'm sorry, my cute little kouhai. I totally forgot to tell you some very important things."

"S-S-Sempai… y-y-your op-oppai…" Ise grins like a mad man while blushing furiously. Blood slowly dripping from his nose.

"Pervert." Koneko commented with a disgusted expression.

Madara shook his head disapprovingly. The boy needs to take some anti-seduction lessons. Going through various handsigns, he launched a large jet of water on the still-igniting areas. Fires are slowly extinguished, releasing some white smokes out to the atmosphere.

" _Buchou."_

" _I know…"_ Rias commented telepathically. Looks like her previous intuition is correct, her sensei is not just a normal human.

"Now, remember to take care of your servant, Gremory." Madara looked at Rias with tired expression.

Rias stepped forward slightly. "Sensei… who exactly are you?"

"I am prohibited from giving any details, but I'll at least say that I'm not your enemy." Madara explained before a very recognizable magic circle appeared in front of him.

"This magic circle…" Rias muttered.

Am azure light consumed the area, everyone except Ise instantly knows the identity of the new arriver. The Sigil of Sitri Clan.

"I thought you would never show up." Madara stared impassively.

"I apologize, sensei. We got a lot of matters in our hands today." Sona bowed respectfully.

"Sona?" Rias questioned.

Sona adjusted her glasses. "Good evening Rias. I'm sorry for not explaining the situation to you and your peerage sooner." Tsubaki and she bowed apologetically.

Rias shook her head. "It's fine, so… shall we discuss this elsewhere?" She sweatdropped at the burnt plants in the area.

Sona nodded. "We will meet at Uchiha-sensei's house. I will explain everything."

Madara jerked up slightly. Speaking of his house… Ophis will definitely destroy furniture in the house from starvation. "All of you better keep up." He immediately ran towards the direction of his house.

"W-What's going on?!" Ise pulled his hair frustratingly. Sona just sigh before trying to catch up with Madara. Tsubaki followed her suit.

Rias softly sealed Ise's lips with her index finger. "Just follow me, okay? You will understand everything." She gives Ise a warm smile.

Ise blushed as he is captivated by Rias' mature beauty.

"Time to go! C'mon!"

Koneko took off first, followed by Akeno. Rias took Ise's hand before catching up to the Sadistic Queen.

"W-Wait!"

"No can do, my little kouhai!" Rias giggled.

Despite his perverseness, Ise is thinking about the recently previous events, how abnormal and strange his life had become. At least, he can officially conclude one thing.

His normal life as a perverted normal student… is over.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Remember to cast your vote on my profile page! Have a great one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a late update, got a lot of work in my hands. Before we got into this chapter, I want to clarify something for you guys.**

 **Q: Will Madara's personality stay as the battle maniac/ruthless and cold one?**

 **A: Before I answer this, let me explain a certain thing about the backstory of Madara. True, he was a cold, ruthless killer that will kill anyone that stands in his way towards his dream.**

 **But think about it for a second. He used to be an extremely kind person, despite the fact that his brother Izuna got killed by Tobirama, he joined force with Hashirama to create Konoha once Hashirama showed the truthful self to him. He is an extremely kind person, but only to be push to absolute loneliness by the democratic law made by Tobirama and the ignorance of his clan.**

 **After that, he submits to the Curse of Hatred and desire to change the world with any means necessary. But when his plan failed, despite his ruthless and merciless attitude, he still expressed a certain degree of regret and acceptance of new ideas and paths.**

 **In short, Madara will be a little bit more accepting and slightly gentler but only to the one that earns his respect (AKA Powerful). Now don't get me wrong, I'm not planning to just change Madara's personality into a Good-Gary-Every hot girls will have sex with me-Stu personality. He will remain a battle maniac who enjoys fighting and be cold/ruthless to his enemies, but he will not be the 'Infinite Tsukuyomi Ambitious Madara'.**

 **Q: Madara & Harem? Wat? **

**A: I know that it is hard to picture him having such a thing. Hell, I won't even deny it that I couldn't even imagine it. But put yourself in his shoes, being alone for your ENTIRE life, focusing solely on your ambitions and dreams, only to fail and learn that it is not the correct way. Don't you want to do something else after that? After Madara's plans failed and when he saw the error of his ways, don't you think that he wanted to do something else for a change? For example, having a family of his own. Then again, I will not just randomly throw the relationship at him, but if you think about it… Uchiha Clan is the clan that value love above all else, so I think that this kind of make sense… at least to me.**

 **Sorry for making you read such a long ass notes, but I just hope that I make all of you understand the context of Madara and the story better.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **P.S. Important Announcement at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Issei Hyoudou, one of the proud members of perverted trios, is in a very deep thought. Despite his ultimate perverseness, today, he hasn't had any perverted thoughts at all. Seriously!

That's because of the yesterday's events. Not the part where he nearly got turned into a shish kebab, not the part where he got smothered by his master's breast either.

 _-Flashback-_

" _What are you talking about…?" Rias muttered in disbelief._

 _Apparently, all of them are sitting in the living room of Uchiha Madara's "humble" abode. Just for an etiquette purpose, Madara poured each of them a cup of tea before sitting down on his favorite couch while Ophis just browsing through various TV channels. Both already introduced themselves, so they are conversing about the main topic._

 _Sona sighed. "Just like I said Rias, the true reason why Uchiha-sensei is here, is to act as your temporary guardian due to Maou-sama's… request."_

" _But then why didn't Onii-sama told me about all of this?!" Rias exclaimed unhappily._

 _Sona massaged her temple. "Uchiha-sensei… please…" She begged for Madara's explanation._

" _Because Sirzechs speculated that you will definitely complain and bug him about this over and over again." Madara commented nonchalantly._

 _Rias fumed a little. "That's because I do not wish to have any of this!"_

" _Neither do I wish to be here, Gremory. But apparently, the price that your brother decided to pay is quite worthy of my time."_

" _I have a quick question." Akeno raised her hand. "Why would you let Sona-kaichou tell us about your mission? I thought that you wanted to keep it as a secret."_

 _Madara shrugged. "Basically because I do not care if she founds out or not. If ultimately, something happened and I'm no longer under contract, Sirzechs will have to pay me either way." Madara smirked while eating his favorite potato chips._

 _Everyone looked at Madara confusedly. Even Sona does not know this fact._

" _How can you be so sure? Sensei?" Rias narrowed her eyes._

 _Madara shook his head before pinching the bridge of his nose. "I think I just changed my mind. I shouldn't let anyone, especially you, know about this." The Uchiha is starting to get annoyed by questions that were thrown at him._

 _Rias pouted a little. She just wants to know, she has the right to know, okay?!_

" _Let's see…" Madara sighed before reaching for a small booklet in his pocket. "Here it is, let me read some excerpts for you, especially for the "Gremory Princess"."_

 _Madara cleared his throat while everyone focused all of their attention at the warmonger._

" _The embarrassing secrets of the current Maou Lucifer."_

 _Everyone's eyes widened, especially Rias'_

" _Apparently, your brother has a certain fetish for knee socks and… oh, bloomers? That's very mature, don't you think?"_

" _B-B-Bloomers…? K-Knee socks…?" Ise blushed dreamily before blood slowly tricking down his nose while others considerably blushed at Sirzechs secrets. For Rias, she just wants to cover her face before hiding under a rock._

" _Hmm, rabbit ears, used underwear, sexy talks, outdoor plays, whips? Your brother has a somewhat exquisite taste there, hm? Gremory?"_

" _S-Sensei…"_

" _Ho? Now this is the interesting part. Whenever he is having sex, he usually-"_

" _Okay! Okay! Please sensei! Please!" Rias cried a waterfall as her face hit the floor._

" _Hehehe… Rias-sempai, your brother has a very good tas- Ack!" Ise who previously was drooling dreamily got punched in the face by Koneko._

" _Pervert. Lecherous low life bug, just crawl under a rock and die." Koneko insulted monotonously._

 _Madara closed the booklet before smirking. "I know you would understand." He said before pointing at the royal-looking chandeliers. "This house and almost everything in it, was just a tiny part of my "salary" so to speak." Madara explained. "The best part is… this." The Uchiha took out an official looking paper._

" _U-Uchiha-sensei… that's…" Sona's eyes widened._

" _Blood contract between me and Sirzechs." Madara handed the document to Sona._

 _With a hidden fear in her heart, Sona began to read it. "Uchiha Madara is eligible to enter the Underworld regardless of his human status. Additionally, he is officially free to challenge any devils he deems worthy to a full-out fi- What in the world is this, sensei?!" Sona exclaimed._

" _Why are you getting so worked up?" Madara deadpanned tiredly. "It's just the right to challenge any devils to a full all-out battle without having to worry about any consequences. Although, it's too bad that the contract excluded the Maous along with fight-to-the-death type of battle."_

 _Ophis walked up to the Uchiha before snatching a piece of his potato chip. "I, still don't understand. You could just declare war on them, and fight them to the death if you wanted to." She said tonelessly._

 _Everyone unconsciously flinched._

 _Madara sighed. "Listen here Ophis. I would love to have those kinds of battles once in a while, but that doesn't give me the right to take other people's lives." Madara lightly lectured Ophis._

 _Ophis tilted her head. "I, see… I think?"_

" _I may enjoy battling and killing at certain degree, but I do have morals. I did learn to have it from first-hand experience." Madara sighed_ _ **almost**_ _guiltily._

 _Ophis blinked before nodding slightly._

 _Madara nodded in satisfaction. Also, he could always hunt down other powerful stray devils or other "wanted" criminals if he is really itching for a real death fight anyway._

" _Wait! Hold on- Arrrrghhh! I don't understand any of this." Ise interfered._

" _Oh… I totally forgot about you, boy." Madara said nonchalantly._

 _Rias sighed before standing up straight. "You see, Hyoudou Issei-kun. We're devils." She said smilingly before a pair of bat-like wings appeared._

 _The rest of Rias peerage along with Sona followed the suit as they also have their wings out._

 _Ise stumbled backwards in surprise, only to be pushed forward as his wings automatically manifested out of his back as well._

" _B-But… how could this-"_

" _Do you remember Yuuma Amano?"_

 _Ise immediately flinched as he heard that name._

 _Rias adopted a thinking pose. "She's a Fallen Angel. Her true name is Raynare, ring any bells?" The Crimson Princess asked smilingly._

 _Ise nodded reluctantly as all of his memories is slowly returning to him._

" _I-I see! W-What about Ophis-chan and sensei?" Ise asked reluctantly._

 _Everyone seemed to instantly become engrossed in this topic._

 _Ophis stared at Madara with impassive look. Madara seemingly ignores Ophis while keep munching on his potato chips._

 _Seeing no response, Ophis gently pull Madara's sleeves._

" _Don't look at me Ophis. These children will not believe me, even if I wanted to tell them." Madara responded nonchalantly._

" _Is that so?" Ophis tilted her head curiously._

 _Sona bit her thumb slightly. She already speculated that the man hired by someone like Maou Lucifer, cannot be weak or unreliable. But his presence is really not different from any normal human… so what really is he?_

 _Madara nodded slightly. "If you feel the need to proclaim your title as the Infinite Dragon, then go ahead and tell them."_

 _Sona dropped her tea cup in shock as well as Tsubaki. Rias shakily point at Ophis while Akeno and Koneko failed miserably to hide their expression. Ise just look at the sempais with confused expression._

" _I-Infinite Dragon… d-don't tell me…" Sona muttered in fear as she felt a lump in her throat._

" _Understood." Ophis replied emotionlessly before turning her attention towards the group. "I, shall proclaim my title now. I, am-"_

 _-End of Flashback-_

Ise sighed frustratingly. Apparently, Ophis-chan is the ridiculously powerful Infinite Dragon, but Madara-sensei refused to tell them about his status… Also, yesterday, he awakened his Sacred Gear, something called Twice Critical according to Rias-sempai. After some long explanation on how devil society works, his goal is now to become a Harem King! But the road towards his dreams… are incredibly far, according to Rias' claim. He will have to be a lot more powerful, influential, capable which means he has to train more, do more contracts, do more- Arrrrgh! So many things to do!

"Gaaaah! I want to have a Harem!" Ise shouted.

The class immediately went silent as the History teacher stared at Ise with an anger mark on his head.

"Issei Hyoudou."

Ise suddenly become aware of his surroundings. "Y-Yes, sensei?"

"Sit down and be silent, before I sent you to the Student Council."

"H-Hai…"

Meanwhile…

 **Fweeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

"No slacking! You can rest when you are dead, keep moving!"

The students groaned exhaustingly as the slaves' driver, Uchiha Madara in his warm-up uniform, decided to whip his students into shape again. This time, it's the 2nd year students' P.E. Class.

"B-But Sensei! *pant* W-We aren't in the military y-you know?"

"Military or not, most of you lack discipline! Look at the girls from the Kendo Club!" Madara shouted while crossing his arms.

The girls blushed from Madara's compliment, but immediately tightly sealed their fangirl attitude because they know better. The Official Title for Madara was already out the first day he arrived here as, "The Nightmare". His reputation spread like a wildfire throughout the school as the harshest and most disciplined teacher in the school. Although, the 3rd year students say that he did this so that his students will learn discipline and hard work.

This escalated into a formation of a secret group called Madara's Lover Committee… in just one goddamn day! This, annoyed and infuriated Madara to no end, but as long as they stay out of his way and does not make his life more difficult than it is… he will not interfere.

"B-But Sensei…" Another male student tried to voice his reasons.

"Silence. Do you see any of them complaining? They are doing their best despite the impossible task, and yet you still have the audacity to keep complaining? Where are all of your pride as a man?" Madara shouted irritatingly.

The male students immediately flinched. Some felt sad, some felt disappointed in themselves, and some felt extremely angry at Madara from that insult.

"I could care less about what all of you think about me, but I will fail any of you if I see you give me something less than a hundred percent." Madara narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Now, will you keep whining and fail like a problematic child? Or grow some balls and be a man? Your choice."

The male students immediately let out a roar before all of them, whether physically weak or strong, increased their running speed exponentially.

Madara nodded in satisfaction. He would say that he kind of enjoyed being a teacher. Not because the privilege to see students struggled and collapsing in pain or anything… well, that might be a minor point. The major point is, to see the youngsters trying their hardest and giving it their all, it is quite refreshing to see.

After another 30 minutes of constant extreme exercise. Madara signaled the end of class 15 minutes earlier than officially scheduled.

"Clean up, take a quick shower, and prepare for your next class. Dismissed!"

He got numerous of exhausted response as the students tiredly jogged towards the locker room.

"Can we go now?"

While looking at the gothic girl, Madara gently bopped Ophis on her head. "You also need more self-discipline."

Ophis pouted emotionlessly."I, have discipline. I, just don't see the point to maintain them."

Madara sighed. Well, that was the last class he got to teach for today, so going home will be fine. Not wanting to argue with Ophis, he nodded slightly before gathering all the tools and equipments back to where it belongs.

Ophis just stand there motionlessly before scanning the surroundings uninterestingly. She saw couple of students, giggling and waving at her from the school building.

"Ophis…?" Madara came back from the storage room and saw Ophis waved nonchalantly back at the students.

"It seems that your "story" is extremely effective." From inhumane hearing, Ophis managed to hear the students called her as Madara's cute, adorable little sister.

Madara nodded. "Hn. Apparently, we looked somewhat similar." He smirked.

"But technically, aren't we are an actual siblings in a sense…?"

"Hah?" Madara raised his eyebrows at Ophis' monotonous question while both of them are exiting the school's premises.

Ophis kept walking straight forward. "Since your body is constructed by my flesh and power combined with that… despicable, dreadful, vulgar, hopeless, unsightly, miserable existence of all dragons race-"

Madara sweatdropped at Ophis' venomous yet emotionless insults at Great Red. "Ophis, you are getting off-topic."

"I, did?" Ophis asked confusedly.

Madara knead his forehead while sighing. "Do not think too much about small details. Let's say, we're family." Almost non-existence smile adorned Madara's face.

"Really?" Almost equally impossible, Ophis smiled a little.

Madara nodded. "But, killing that Red Lizard is out of question, you hear?"

Ophis immediately pouted. "Then, I, shall follow you until you help me skin him alive."

"Hmph, be my guest." Madara chuckled.

Both two enigmatic figures slowly walked towards their house, before someone decided to interfere with their little bonding time.

Madara narrowed his eyes as he recognized the man. "Ophis. You go on ahead. If you're hungry, the Fried Tofu is in the fridge."

"Is it Inarizushi?" (Fried Tofu filled with Sushi Rice)

Madara nodded slightly.

"Yay." With monotonous response, Ophis walks passed the mysterious man towards her self-proclaimed "temporary" home.

The mysterious man chuckled. "I can't even believe it that she is the Ouroboros Dragon."

"If your reasons for interfering me are not good enough, then you will pay dearly." Madara stated coldly.

The man immediately flinched before waving his hands apologetically. "W-Well hold on, Madara-san! I'm just here to tell you about a newly upcoming job. If you are interested, that is." The man said in a sing-song tone, but Madara could clearly detect a tiny hidden fear in his voice.

"Hmph, be quick with it."

"Thank you so much! So, here's the information."

Madara took the documents out of the paper folders before scanning through it.

* * *

Today, Ise got to officially introduced himself to everyone in Rias Peerage. He does not expect that Kiba Yuuto, the enemy of his harem plan, is also one of Rias' peerage members. At the moment, the sun is still up in the skies, but luckily for the lucky pervert he already finished all of his classes for today. Instead of heading home, he decided to take a walk in the park. Almost like a divine intervention, he accidently bumped on a blonde girl, who is wearing a nun outfit.

"A-Are you all right?" Ise slowly helped a blonde girl up.

"T-Thank you very much."

Ise blushed perversely at the innocent-looking beautiful young girl. "S-Sorry for that! I did not pay attention enough." He repacked the suitcase for the nun.

"N-No, it's not your fault. It was my clumsiness… u-uhm, thank you." She smiled while her cheeks are adorned with pink tinge.

Ise mentally screamed from the immense cuteness. "I-I'm Issei Hyoudou!"

"Ah, Issei-san! My name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you." Asia smiled brightly.

From further conversation, Issei found out that Asia is a nun that came here from another country for religious purpose. She also contained some strange power that Issei could not comprehend, the ability to heal injuries. She used it to heal a boy who accidently fell and injured his knee. Despite his personal enjoyment of talking and walking along with such a cute girl, he can't help but feel nervous at the same time. Not from Asia's appearance, but from her… cross necklace. Temporary sharp pain was also felt whenever Asia mentioned the name God.

After helping her advancing into the right direction, both of them reached the edge of the urban areas, a lone church is standing high up on the hill in front of them.

Almost instantly, Ise flinched as he sensed some danger emitting from the church.

"Eh? Ise-san, are you okay?" Asia sensed some of Ise's nervousness.

"I-I'm fine! It's just that- uh, I just remembered that I have a meeting with my friends!" Ise laughed nervously.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! It's my fault from dragging you all the way here…" Asia muttered with teary eyes.

"It's fine! No problem at all, I enjoyed helping you here!"

Asia sniffed a little. "Really?"

"Yes, really! But, I really need to get going now…"

Asia smiled. "Please go, don't let me keep you here, Ise-san. If you have some free time, please come visit me at the church, okay?"

Ise nodded smilingly. "Let's meet each other again! I promise!"

Asia nodded with an extremely happy smile while waving at Ise. She couldn't hope for a better day than this.

Unknown to both of them, there is one outsider watching them all the way here. Two crimson eyes shone intimidatingly in the dark before it instantly disappears.

* * *

Time flies by like an arrow as the next day arrived.

The day progressed normally for Uchiha Madara apart from the presence of Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon. Apparently, despite being one of the strongest existences in the world, she still has some private matters to attend. Madara, not wanting to meddle with her personal matter, just nodded knowingly before resuming his normal routine. Driving the students to the brink of collapsing.

Instead of just barking at the students, he also decided to warm up a little in preparation of a little "job" that he was "hired" to do.

After the students are totally wasted from his usual impossible training task, he signaled the end of class.

Wave after wave of beaten-up students left the field. Five minutes later, he is finally by himself.

" _Hn, I still got some time to kill."_ Madara thought as the orange tinge started to appear on the horizon. He decided to make haste towards his home, proper attires are required for this.

Discarding his usual trainer uniform, he put on a black shinobi vest along with the corresponding black pants. With amazing speed, he neatly wrapped bandages around his legs, giving him the nostalgic shinobi looks.

Glancing at the clock, Madara narrowed his eyes as the suitable time is near. He closed his eyes to heighten his sensing. For a split second, the corner of the Uchiha's mouth curved up slightly, the target is now in place. _"If I do not get what I was promised with, I'll be sure to make you pay dearly…"_ Madara thought about his "client" before instantly disappearing into the shadows.

Meanwhile, in some random client's house…

"Let go of Asia! You bastard!" Ise shouted while being held back by Koneko and Kiba.

"Hehehehehe! You shitty devil! You think I'll listen to you?! I'll rape this bitch in front of you if I want to! Hyahahahahaha!" The crazed exorcist laughed maniacally as he kicked the poor blonde girl again.

Ise gritted his teeth as his angers flared up dangerously. "Let me go! I'm going to save Asia!"

"Calm down! Ise-kun!" Kiba shouted.

Koneko nodded. "There are multiple incoming signatures. Fallen Angels." She analyzed monotonously.

Freed laughed bloodthirstily. "That's right! This is my epic come back, you shitty devils! I will burn you like a fucking witch on a stick!" Bright white portal formed on the ceilings as soon as Freed finished his ranting.

Judging from the presence that she felt, it might be more than what all of them could handle at the moment. "Tch… Akeno!" Rias made up her mind.

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno frowned knowingly as a sizable crimson circle appeared beneath all of them.

"Hahahahaha! You think I'm going to let you cowards run away?! You shi-" Freed's face got slammed by a wooden table.

"Vulgar mouth should be kept shut." Koneko commented unhappily.

"N-No! NO! ASIA!" Ise shouted as tears trickled down his cheeks. Kiba kept his grip tight on Ise to prevent him from getting out of the magic circle. "Buchou! Please, take Asia with us! We can't leave her here!" Ise shouted with despair in his tone.

Rias kept her face straight. "I'm sorry, Ise… but only someone that bear my household marks can use the magic circle…" She informed Ise almost regretfully.

"T-That's…" Ise's face immediately paled.

"Buchou, we're ready." Akeno said.

Rias nodded. "Do it."

"NO! WAIT! ASIA! ASIA!" Ise screamed his lungs out as he can no longer contain his emotions.

Asia slowly but painfully sat up straight, while looking at Ise with teary smile. "Ise-san… let's meet each other again…"

The crimson light shines brighter and brighter.

"ASI-"

Before all of them are teleported away, the whole building shook violently as the floor of the room started to crack.

Everyone widened their eyes in shock as multiple gigantic plant tendrils drilled through the floor, blocking Ise and others from seeing Asia for maybe one last time.

"Let's go!" Rias shouted. Ise screamed something incomprehensible before-

Everyone in the Gremory peerage disappeared as they successfully make the jump.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Freed swore as he wiped the blood off his face, only to met with a thick wall of vines in front of him. "What the fuck is this?!"

Almost instantly, Freed could feel a chill running through his spines as a human-like being stand outside of the door, staring at him with two piercing crimson eyes.

"W-Who the fuck are you?!" Freed shouted as he gripped his holy sword tightly.

Madara completely ignored Freed's question before slowly walking into the room. Asia could only flinch away from the icy and merciless stare of the Uchiha.

Madara's gaze softens for an extremely tiny bit as he noticed Asia. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his eyes shone bright in scarlet color as he stared into the eyes of Asia Argento.

" _W-What… Why am I…"_ Asia suddenly felt sleepy, she is completely hypnotized by the pattern of the man's eyes. Instantly, she slumped on the ground, totally losing her consciousness.

"You. Are you Freed Sellzen?" Madara turned his attention to the stray exorcist.

"Fuck you!" Freed pulled out a handgun and continuously fire the holy bullets at Madara. "Die! You red-eyed freak!" The insane priest shouted as he hastily emptied his magazine.

The sounds of gun fire stopped as Freed could only gaped in shock. All of his bullets failed to injure, let alone penetrate the clothes of the Ghost of Uchiha.

Before Freed could say anything, he felt an extremely powerful hit on his abdomen Madara just vanished from his previous position before kicking Freed with a holding-backed chakra-reinforced kick.

The insane priest crashed into the wall behind him before gurgled out a lot of blood. He is so sure that his stomach just got badly damaged as the shock from the strike causes his ribs to dislocate.

"Hmph… insect will still be an insect." Madara commented nonchalantly. "Utilizing the stored-holy power in a special container to create the illusion of imminent reinforcements. Pathetic." The white portal on the ceilings dissipated as the holy power that supplies it is gone.

Freed gritted his teeth as the pain prevented him from even utter a single reply.

"I have a certain task for you. Insect." Madara forced Freed to look into his eyes as the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan pierces through the rogue exorcist's soul.

Fear formed behind the two orbs of Freed before everything around him went black.

Madara let go of the rogue exorcist, causing Freed to fall down violently on the floor. "Phase 1, complete." He muttered to himself before he slowly disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2.**

 **I apologize, but I just don't think that it is a good idea to cram everything at the intro A/N. I want to announce that, the next chapter might be a little late, because I got the chance to take a vacation at Tokyo, Japan.**

 **I'll try to crank the next chapter as fast as I can while keeping the same quality, but if it isn't updated by the 22 July, then you guys probably gotta wait for 1 week. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay tune!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the extremely late updates! When I returned from my vacation, I bought a lot of stuff such as Gunpla/Gundam models. I spent a lot of time assembling it, plus I used up a lot of time to play Path of Exile or some other games, that's why the new chapter is so late, sorry about that.**

 **Well, at least I did finish this chapter, hopefully I will be able to write the next with much faster speed. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **List of Madara's Harem: Ophis (Main), Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Rossweise, Grayfia.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Two Days Later…

Akeno is staring at Rias with hidden concern in her eyes. Koneko and Kiba also noticed the different actions of their President's behavior, but decided to not disturb her thoughts. After their little ordeals from yesterday, Rias Gremory frequently stared blankly, like she's been hypnotized by something.

"Buchou… are you alright?" Akeno decided to voice her concern.

Rias bit her thumb. "It's nothing Akeno… it's just…"

"The interference." Koneko commented.

Rias nodded reluctantly before sighing. "Normally, I wouldn't care much from such things, but the fact that we cannot even detect the interferer's presence…" Rias sighed in annoyance.

 **Slam!**

"Buchou!"

Rias feels a little bit surprised at the sudden entrance of her cute little pawn, Hyoudou Issei. "Ise?"

"Buchou! Please… we need to go save Asia!" Ise begged.

Rias shook her head before approaching Ise. "She's a nun, Ise. Moreover, she's sided with that lunatic Rogue Exorcist and Fallen Angels. We cannot just straight up go to the enemy territory and save her."

"B-But Buchou!"

"No means no, Ise. You are my servant, who is carrying my family name with all of your actions. Directly attacking Fallen Angels will definitely start a war between Fallen Angels and Devils." Rias explained with all seriousness.

Ise gritted his teeth. "So, it's because I am your servant…?"

Rias nodded in affirmative manner.

"Then… please disowned me from being your servant."

Almost immediately, everyone's eyes widened as Rias gives Ise one of her most powerful slap she could ever muster. The sharp sound resonates around the room as Ise's face got forced sideways while red marks immediately appeared on his cheeks.

"There. Are you waking up yet?"

Ise shuddered a little before stroking his stinging cheek. "B-Buchou…"

"Don't ever say things like that again, Ise." Rias closed her eyes before Akeno approaches her and whispers something to her. The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess nodded knowingly before bright red light forms under both of their feet. "I have some very urgent matter to attend. Don't do anything reckless, Ise." Rias said before she disappeared along with Akeno via Magic Circle.

Ise's fist trembled slightly as he made up his mind almost instantly.

"Are you still planning on going?" Kiba asked smilingly.

"Do you really need to ask?" Ise sighed frustratingly. "I know that I made Buchou upset, but I need to go." The perverted boy shook in anger at his own helplessness.

"You'll die." Kiba stated smilingly.

"Even so, I will save Asia." Ise determinately said.

Kiba sighed. "With that recklessness, you will surely get killed before saving anyone." The Charming Prince shook his head smilingly.

"Shut up, pretty boy! I-"

Kiba chuckled. "Then, I'll go with you."

"W-What?" Ise stuttered.

"You said it yourself that you'll die if you go alone right? If that's the case, I'll protect you with my life on the line. Ise-kun." Kiba smiled.

"You… Thanks but… please don't put it weird like that Kiba." Ise shuddered at the gleaming and sparkling particles around Kiba.

Kiba pouted before Koneko approaches them. "I'll go too."

"K-Koneko-chan?!" Ise failed to hide his surprise.

"The thoughts of you two going by yourself worries me." Koneko commented.

Ise cried in happiness before trying to pat Koneko's head.

 **Pow!**

"Gack…"

Well, maybe not today.

Ise clutched his stomach as Koneko punched him with her bones breaking fist.

"Don't touch me. Pervert." Koneko deadpanned while Kiba laughed nervously.

With the decision made by all of them, Issei Hyoudou and two of his servants' friends headed out towards the enemies' base.

* * *

During the way to the old church, Kiba explained about what Rias is truly planning, which Ise got to admit that it kind of make him feel a little down since she refused to tell him about it. Although, he will surely apologize later to Rias for saying the disowning stuff… Kiba does say that she is not angry with how he wanted to save the poor nun, but rather with the idea of her servant begging to be disowned.

Ise shook his head couple of times. He will definitely make up to her later! Now, he got to focus on what's at hand!

After a long sprint, the three of them finally reach the old church at the edge of town.

"I can sense a lot of presence inside. Exorcists, about a hundred of them." Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"Stealth is not an option. They'll know anyway." Koneko huffed before approaching the front door.

Ise sweated. "W-Wait! Koneko-chan!"

It seems like Koneko heeded no attention to Ise as she just swat the church door wide open. Numerous Rogue Exorcists immediately turn their attention to Koneko before rushing towards the petite girl with their holy swords in hand.

Without any need for words, Kiba intercepted with his superior speed while knocking bunch of them off-balance with a low sweep kick.

"Why are there so many of them…?" Kiba knocked away another exorcist with the hilt of his sword.

Ise, with no real fighting experience, managed to dodge the incoming strikes before rolling away to safety while Koneko just easily man-handling the hoard of exorcists.

"Annoying." Koneko swings another exorcist away causing the unfortunate rogue priest to collide with his colleagues.

Waves after waves of exorcist tried to swarm around the three servants of Gremory Household, luckily Kiba and Koneko is experienced enough to keep them at bay.

"Hyahahahaha! Looks like the shitty devils decided to come and play!"

Ise turned towards the familiar maniac voice and see Kiba parrying the incoming strike from Freed.

"Kiba! Hold on!" Ise shouted.

"No! Ise-kun! You need to go and save the nun, Asia-san right?" Kiba gritted his teeth as he pushes Freed back.

"B-But!"

"Go! Me and Koneko will hold these guys back!"

Kiba has to dive downwards to dodge the flurry of holy bullets from Freed. Koneko, who sees this as an opportunity, used Kiba's back as a launching pad and jump kicked Freed square in the face.

With the usual swearing, Freed fell backwards to the floor while gripping his pained face. "Fuck! You little shit!" The lunatic priest immediately gets up and aims his guns to Koneko.

"Go! Ise-kun!" Kiba shouted.

"Tch… Got it!" Despite his heavy heart, Ise ran passed the priests and exorcists towards the deeper parts of the church. At the inner part of the ceremonial hall, he found the stairs that would lead him to the core basement part of the abandoned church.

Ise noticed something about himself, his legs are shaking. _"Damn it… don't get scared now!"_ He smacked himself lightly on the face before advancing to the lower levels.

The walls echoing his every footstep, the ominous candle lit the way to the inner chamber. Ise finally reached the innermost part of the abandoned church, and he instantly sees the person who he's planning to save.

"Asia!" Ise shouted with hidden fear.

The blonde nun does not answer as she is entangled in chains and metal wires on the cross.

"Aha, look who's here!"

Ise flinched at the familiar sweet yet icy voice. "You… Raynare!"

Raynare smirked as she caresses Asia's cheeks before green light illuminates under the ritual altar. "It's too late, human. Her Sacred Gear is now mine." Raynare exclaimed as the harlequin glow engulfs the altar. Ise could only watch in despair as he is rooted in place by the holy presence.

Asia's screams pierced through the basement as her Sacred Gear is slowly being extracted. Ise can do nothing but shout out her name in defiance and despair.

After what seems like forever, the light dies down before Asia slumped down while the usual lively gleam in her eyes is slowly being drained away. Raynare laughed victoriously as she raised her right hands up high, the Twilight Healing shines in viridian color.

"Finally… Finally it is mine! Ahahahaha! Here, boy! Have your girl back!" Due to her extreme happiness in that moment, Raynare tears apart the chains before violently throwing Asia towards Ise.

"Asia! Asia!" Ise shook Asia couple of times, but he got absolutely no response from her.

Raynare giggled. "How pathetic! But I really think that you two suited one another! You are just a pawn, an insect, just like her~"

"Shut the fuck up!" Ise shouted in anger.

"A mere trash like you should keep your mouth shut! Weakling!" Raynare shouted back as two lightspears formed in her hand.

 **Bang!**

 **Rumble! Rumble!**

"What the-"

"Uwa!?"

The entire church shook violently after the sound of roaring explosion withers away. That causes Raynare to lose her balance before falling down the altar's steps while Ise took this as his escaping opportunity. Despite the holy presence, the perverted boy carries Asia bridal-style before running away as fast as he could.

Steps after steps, Ise finally reached the uppermost level of the church. Kiba, Koneko, Freed, and other priests are gone. Evidence at the scene suggested that all of them took the fight to the outside instead. Ise slowly sets down Asia on the wooden bench before trying desperately to make her wake up.

"I…Ise…san…?"

"A-Asia! Hold on! You'll be okay!"

Asia just smiled gently. "I… I'm glad… to meet you… Ise-san…" With droplets of tears at the corner of her eyes, her body slumped as her breathing stops.

"Asia… ASIA!" Ise cried desperately.

"It's no use, fool. Anyone that got their Sacred Gear extracted will die. No exceptions."

Ise's tears flow down freely as he looks back at his nemesis, Raynare. "You… It's all because of you…" Ise gritted his teeth.

"And? What if it's all because of me?"

"…Give it back."

"What…?" Raynare narrowed her eyes.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Ise shouted before rushing towards Raynare with his right fist cocked back.

"Fool!" The Fallen Angel threw numerous lightspears from her hands.

Despite being hit with multiple lightspears, Ise does not stop his forward momentum. His right fist glowed in bright greenish color before his Sacred Gear physically manifested itself. The looks of the so-called Twice Critical begins to change, the fingertips got sharper while the Sacred Gear itself consumes up to Ise's elbow. Lively greenish color dances in the beautiful core gem while the golden spikes got longer.

" **Boost!"**

"T-That's! That's not!" Raynare started to panic as she senses Ise's power spikes up dramatically.

" **Boost!"**

"TAKE THIS AND DIE YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

" **Explosion!"**

Raynare cannot even scream out in pain. Ise punched her so hard that all the air forcefully escapes from her lungs. She got violently shoved backwards onto the wall and crashed into it so hard that large spider cracks are formed.

"Serves you right… you…" Ise immediately felt lightheaded before falling backwards.

 **Grip!**

"Ggh… you are late… pretty boy." Ise smirked.

Kiba chuckled. "I never thought you would be able to defeat a Fallen Angel by yourself." He said jokingly.

"Screw you!" Ise fake hurt to Kiba's lack of faith.

"I-Ise-kun… I never thought that… you would swing that way." Kiba blushed before turning away embarrassingly.

Ise's face immediately turns blue. "Just l-let go of me! I-I can stand on my own now!" The perverted boy instantly tries to gain some distance.

The church door then opens before Ise's master, Rias Gremory, and others walked in.

"B-Buchou! I-"

Rias smiled. "Don't worry Ise. We'll talk about those later. Right now, we still got something to do, right?" The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin looked at the downed Raynare, who is trying to escape. "Koneko. If you please?"

Koneko nodded before dragging the desperate Fallen Angel to the middle of the church. All of them surrounded Raynare, clearly wanted to "talk" to her.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. Nice to meet you, but not for long I afraid." Rias smiled.

"Y-You! Gremory girl! If you are here, then where are-"

"Your friends? That's our line. Fallen Angel." Rias' face turns serious. "Before I could exterminate your colleagues, they are either rescued or kidnapped away. Is that one of your doings?"

Raynare stayed silent. In all honesty, she does not know anything about it at all!

"Answer me." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"I-I don't know! J-Just let me go!" Raynare shouted desperately.

Rias ignored the Fallen Angel, before she took a notice at Ise's Sacred Gear. "Ise… your Sacred Gear…"

Ise perked up. "E-Eh? What's wrong with it, Buchou? It kinda shifts its form a little but…" Ise said confusedly.

Rias chuckled. "I see now… your Sacred Gear is not Twice Critical. That familiar red dragon pattern… it must be-"

"No! It can't be! A boy like him cannot possibly possess one of the Longinus-class Sacred Gear, the Gauntlet of the Sekiryuutei, Boosted Gear!" Raynare shouted in defiance.

Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko looked at Rias and Ise back and forth with surprise expressions.

Rias smirked. "Apparently, he is. Now, time for you to meet your end. Fallen Angel Rayna-"

"That is not your call to make. Gremory."

Everyone jerked up as the familiar cold, calm, and collected voice makes its presence. They turn towards the new arriver with hidden surprise in their hearts.

"M-Madara… sensei…?" Rias muttered.

Madara slowly approaches all of them with his usual cold demeanor on his features.

"Madara-sensei…?!" Ise muttered.

Madara completely ignored Ise, clearly he does not want to waste his time explaining. His interest is gone straight to the desperate Fallen Angel.

"You. Insect. I still have some unfinished business with you." Madara said coldly, his Sharingan undoubtedly pierced Raynare's soul.

Raynare cannot even utter a single reply. Madara's presence is so strong and dangerous that her instinct forbid her to do anything.

"Who gave you the order to steal the Twilight Healing?" Madara asked.

Everyone flinched at Madara's unrelenting tone, especially Ise himself.

Moments passed, and Raynare is still staying silent. Growing impatient, Madara gripped the Fallen Angel by the hair before holding her upwards. Raynare screamed in pain while squirming around, trying to break free.

"I hate senseless killing, but I can just extract the information I want from you before letting you rot and die. Apparently, my client does not care if you die, unlike your little co-workers." Madara stated, unaffected by Raynare's struggle.

Rias' and Akeno's eyes widened. "Sensei… then… that means that-" Before Rias could finish, one glance from Madara immediately shut her up.

"P-Please! I c-cannot tell you! I-I will surely be killed!" Raynare shouted as fear formed behind her eyes. "You there! Help me! You are an exorcist right?! Help me!" The extremely unfortunate Fallen Angel calls Freed for help, but gain absolutely no response in return.

"My patience is running thin, insect. Do you want to die by my hands right now, or by your puppeteer? Your choice." The legendary Uchiha has no time for games.

Raynare's pupil shrunk in fear as she could not detect a single drop of mercy or pity behind the hardened eyes of Madara. "I-I understand! Please just… just don't kill me!"

"Madara-sensei, you can't be serious." Rias stepped forward.

"Like I said, this matter is no longer in your hands. Gremory." Madara sighed irritatingly. "Now, start talking." Madara let go of the poor Fallen Angel.

"Eek!" Raynare shivered like an abandoned dog. "I-I've been o-o-ordered by Aza-"

 **Slam!**

Raynare's eyes are filled with fear as Madara stomped the ground next to her. The concrete floor stand no chance… they cracked like a peanut shell.

"One. Last. Chance." Madara narrowed his eyes. "Who…?"

"I-It's Ko-Kokabiel-sama! P-Please! I-I'm not lying! I'm not lying!"

Rias is immediately pulled in a deep thought while Akeno has a serious expression on her face. If Kokabiel is really the culprit behind all of this… then this just turn from bad to worse.

Madara stared into the eyes of the desperate Fallen Angel. He sees that she is not lying. With a satisfying sigh, he took out a mobile phone. "You hear that?" Madara asked.

The phone goes static for a moment before- "Yeah, I heard all of that."

"That voice…!" Raynare muttered in shock.

"Hmph, seems like your speculations are correct. Azazel." Madara said.

"Az-Azazel?!" Rias half-shouted.

A holographic screen appeared from Madara's phone.

"Hey there! Sorry for all the troubles, Gremory Princess and Servants!" Azazel smiled sheepishly.

"Azazel-sama!"

Azazel looked at Raynare. "I am extremely disappointed in you. Raynare. Disregarding my orders and took Kokabiel's instead."

"B-But Azazel-sama…!"

"I do not wish for it to end like this, but you must pay for your actions. Madara-san, if you please…" Azazel said grimly.

With inhumane speed that even devils can't even follow, Madara locked both Raynare's arms with his left hand. His right hand is ready to pull out the Twilight Healing's rings that rested on the Fallen Angel's fingers.

"N-No! WAIT! I told you what you wanted to know! You promised th- Ggrh!" Raynare got cut off by the insane amount of pressure applied to her wrists.

"I promised nothing, insect."

"BUT IF YOU DO THAT, I WILL-"

"You might survive… just like cockroaches always do, don't you think…?" Madara smirked evilly.

"N-NOOO-"

Despite the lack of gore or horrendous sickening sight, everyone has to turn their face away from the scene as Madara physically forcefully pulls out the Sacred Gear from Raynare. The Fallen Angel's screams of pain resonates throughout the church before her voice finally dies down along with the life in her eyes. The Twilight Healing is now in the hand of the Uchiha.

"Hyoudou."

"H-Hai…?"

Madara tosses two rings towards Ise before letting go of the lifeless body of Raynare. With narrowing eyes, he stared at Azazel's hologram. "I expect my "payment" as soon as possible."

"About that… it might take some time, Madara-san. Since it is Kokabiel we are talking about…" Azazel said in an apologetic tone.

"Do not keep me waiting, Azazel… or I will have you in his stead." Madara warned Azazel.

Everyone can see Azazel visibly flinched as his face started to turn a little pale. "A-Ahahaha! Madara-san, please stop joking like that!" Azazel laughed nervously before waving dismissively.

Madara sighed. "You damned lazy Fallen Angel…" He then proceeds to cut off the transmission.

Rias bit her thumb. _"Madara-sensei… who are you…?"_ Despite her past questions, this is one of the important things that Rias has ever questioned.

Her sensei is currently hired by her brother, truly means that he is extremely far from a pushover. He also intercepts her fight with the three Fallen Angels, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek while totally covering his presence. Also, the most important thing… the Ouroboros Dragon is clearly attached to him.

" _I need to ask Onii-sama…"_ Rias thought. She is now definitely feeling extremely uneasy around her sensei due to her curiosity.

"You kids do what you want. My business is done." Madara walked away.

"Wait!"

If that was Rias calling him, Madara would've sigh right about now… surprisingly, it's the perverted boy. Madara did not turn around, but he abruptly stopped his steps to listen to what the boy has to say.

"Thank you, Madara-sensei." Ise looked at the Twilight Healing on the palm of his hands.

"…I did not do this for anyone, including you, boy.

Ise nodded gradually to himself. "I know that… sensei, but… even so… thank you." Ise looked at the legendary Uchiha with gratitude.

Madara chuckled to himself. Despite the boy's ultimate perverseness, he does remind him of someone from the past. "Hn, noted." Madara answered before leaving all of them to their own devices.

" _Phase 2, complete. Necessary information is obtained. Hopefully my efforts are all worth it, or else I would be pissed."_ Madara stroke his chin while walking deeper into the woods behind the church.

"Madara-sama."

"So there you are." Madara took notice of his servant's presence, Freed Sellzen. "Is everything according to the plan?"

Freed, who is on his knees, bows deeply. "Hai, Madara-sama."

Madara nodded in understanding. "Good. Commence Phase 3. Remember your role, puppet. You will not retain any information nor knowledge about the plan and myself until I say so." His Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan blazes intimidatingly.

Freed nodded obediently as his empty eyes reflected the crimson color back to Madara. "Hai, Madara-sama." Freed instantly disappeared after he finished his replies.

Madara crosses his arms. _"Before the last phase… I believe that I might be able to have some enjoyment, especially because of the Gremory's "particular" situation. Oh well…"_ He sighed before deciding to head home.

"Wait… I feel that I'm forgetting something…" Madara scratches his head confusingly.

* * *

 **Location: Madara's House**

 **Gurgle… Gurgle…**

Ophis sat silently as she is still browsing through endless of TV channels. Her stomach rumbles as she is still waiting for Madara to return with one of her favorite dishes, Fresh Inarizushi.

"Food… Food… Food… Food… Food…"

Ophis hugged her knees as she rocked herself back and forth, chanting the things that she currently want most. She automatically presses the next-channel button to try to lessen her hungriness.

"It is edible I say!"

Ophis instantly got pulled out of her thoughts as she focused on the TV.

"I survived by eating something that people thought is inedible y'know?! Anything is edible if you try hard enough!" The man in the survival gear said. Clearly this is some kind of a survival reality shows.

"…Everything is… edible…?" Ophis muttered as her eyes drooped down from famishment. She then took a notice of the beautiful candy-like, delicious-looking gems decoration on the wall, the extraordinary glossy lollipop-lookalike candle holders.

She slowly approaches the beautiful decorations as her mouth releases extra amount of saliva.

"So… hungry…" Her eyes are on the prize as…

 **Chomp!**

Uh oh…

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes (Please Read this one, very very important):** **First of all, I got some feedbacks regarding Madara's Harem List. Let me address these points.**

 **1\. The Harem List is not my choice. To be frank, I honestly cannot imagine Madara having a Harem. I cannot. So, I decided to put on a poll regarding his harem, for the sake of the viewers along with the sake of self challenging.**

 **2\. I hate NTR. I hate it, despise it, I can't stand it. IF you are worry that something like that would happen, just don't. I won't write something like that, especially with the concern regarding Grayfia and Sirzechs. I will definitely do something about those things, but until I release those chapters, I suggest that you throw your worries away.**

 **3\. Judging from the responses I received, it seems that many people haven't read/vote on the poll. This will be the ONLY time that I'll be re-opening the poll, after the release of this chapter. I know that it might be unfair to readers that already voted, so it will be opened for 1 DAY ONLY. I would hate to lower the integrity of myself and the story, but for the sakes of the readers that haven't vote, I'm willing to make an exception this time. IF you are not happy with the current Harem list… then better go on and vote.**

 **4\. I can't satisfy EVERY SINGLE READER. It is impossible. I always read the reviews, always enjoy receiving new suggestions and everything, but at the end of the day, I'm the one who write the story. No offense to the readers or anyone, I respect every single one of you and your opinions, but if there is something you don't like about this… sometimes, you just have to deal with it. I will fix the part where it should be corrected like facts, or grammars, but the plot and stuff… well, that's another story. Some of the plots will be based on the poll, which I hope all of you will accept as well.**

 **Hopefully, all of the above information will get some of you cleared up. If you have any questions, feel free to ask (PM). Just don't ask about the future plot, because you won't receive any answer from me :)**

 **P.S. The poll can be found in my profile. Just in case some of you don't know.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"You forgot the stance again, Ophis." Madara facepalmed.

"I, never imagine that these… things would be so complicated." Ophis answered with her usual blank face. She is also wearing a certain martial arts attire.

Madara sweatdropped. "If stances are complicated, then how you'll even learn new techniques are beyond me." He sighed.

Ophis pouted. "Just skip the stances. I, have no need for those."

Madara sighed tiredly. "Do not blame me if you got hurt."

Madara got into his battle instinctual state. His body automatically got into the comfortable stance. With a deep breath, his right fist is laced with heavy reinforced chakra. Madara moved in towards one of the punching bags before leaning forward for the momentum. He directly punched the middle part of the target bag.

Surprisingly, it does not cleanly separated in half and obliterated into thin air. It got violently sent backwards to the woods, crashing through numerous of trees before causing a sizable dust cloud as it impacted against the base of the small mountain.

Ophis stood there agape in monotonous amazement as she claps emotionlessly. "Wao… you used Chakra right?"

Madara nodded. "I suppose that you can just substitute it with any kind of power, I guess. Chi, Ki, even Dragon Powers, just be sure to hold it back."

"Let me try." Ophis' fist glowed crimson from her dragon energy.

Madara shrugged before stepping aside. Ophis tried to mimic what she just saw, she leaned forward just like what she witnessed… but her overall stance is not suitable.

Ophis murmurs something incomprehensible as she managed to throw the punch towards her target, but loses her balance in the process causing her control of power to slip as well.

Dark crimson pure dragonic power completely obliterated the punching bag before enormous explosion of energy into the air. A pillar-look alike of dragonic power exploded violently, causing a wind storm in all directions.

Madara chuckled before shaking his head dryly as his hair is blown back by the intense wind. After a few moments, everything slowly dies down. "I told you. Stances are important." He laughed a little at the downed Ophis.

"…" Ophis deadpanned before blowing leafs away from her face and hair. "Whatever… I am the Infinite Dragon, I have no use of these so-called martial arts." Ophis huffed.

"Oi! Aren't you the one who wanted to learn it after watching those martial arts movies of yours?!" Angry marks appeared on Madara's head.

Ophis shrugged. "…Maybe it's because of what I ate yesterday."

"Instant noodles are in the cupboard you buffoon! Who tells you that curtain rod is edible?!" Madara pulled Ophis to her feet.

"Television." Ophis answered.

Madara facepalmed. He will have to get rid of those nonsense survival channels as soon as possible. "You need to stop taking everything so literally, honestly…"

"I'm hungry…" Ophis immediately changes the topic.

"What a spoil child you are." Madara ruffled Ophis' hair tiredly. The Ouroboros Dragon clearly likes this as she leaned towards the touch like a cat. "I'm not a child. I'm just selfish sometimes."

"Sometimes? More like, most of the time." Madara sighed.

"But you ain't complaining aren't you?" Ophis murmured soothingly.

Madara sighed for the umpteenth times. "What do you want to eat?"

"The usual." Ophis said as a portal appeared in front of them. The perks of being one of the strongest being in the existence, is that she has her own portable portal.

Seeing that it will be too troublesome to not comply with her wish, Madara nodded before both of them return to the house.

* * *

Anyone who lived alone for a long time eventually learns how to improve their own standards of living, especially on the "cooking" area. Even before he came to this world, Madara is a decent cook, but right now, that improves exponentially.

Ophis waits eagerly at the table. After a somewhat intense(?) training, anyone would've need some refreshments and some rations. An army marches on its stomach. No exception to this, the Ouroboros Dragon also marches on her stomach.

"It is surprisingly peaceful today." Ophis commented while sipping her tea.

Madara nodded nonchalantly as he is making the sushi rice.

Madara loves and enjoys having a good battle more than almost anything… but that's not everything to him now. He has plenty of hobbies and enjoyment rather than battling, such as falconry, cooking, and shockingly enough, gardening. To be frank, Madara does not loathe peace, he's just bored of it sometimes.

To Madara's defense, he already had the enjoyment for such hobbies since his old life in the Elemental Nations. Most people just wouldn't expect that the Great Uchiha Madara loves gardening and cooking. Living alone under the ground without any human interactions other than Zetsus will do that to anyone.

"And thanks to the circumstances, I do not have to babysit the troublesome princess." Madara commented.

Ophis raised her eyebrows. "Circumstances? I'd say blackmail." The Dragon God said emotionlessly.

"Hn." Madara smirked.

 _-Flashback-_

" _So let me get this straight, Sitri." Madara narrowed his eyes while he is in a business-seating posture. "You want me to be the referee for your match against Gremory. The winner gets to go to the familiar forest along with their peerage. Correct?"_

" _Hai, sensei." Sona bowed in respect._

 _Madara's mind instantly runs a million miles per second. His manipulative mind slowly comparing the pros and cons of the situation, or… the pros and the cons of the "future" situation will be._

" _I see no problem with it."_

 _Sona's eyes widened considerably. She does not expect her sensei to easily accept it. Having Madara as the referee will exponentially increase the integrity of the match and its winner. Madara is the teacher that has the respect of all of the students and nearly all of the teachers._

" _Then…" Sona's tone lightened up a bit._

" _I will be the referee. The match will be tomorrow, no exception. Be on time or you will be disqualified. Remember to tell Gremory about the details as well." Madara explained his rules._

" _Hai, sensei."_

" _Good. Now be on your way. I have much to do." Madara waved dismissively._

 _Sona bowed respectfully before leaving the Uchiha's office. Madara momentarily closes his eyes before making up his mind. He took out his phone, before calling a specific contact._

" _Hello~?" The cheerful voice answers._

" _Sirzechs."_

" _Ah, Madara-san! What can I do for you today?" Sirzechs responded happily._

 _In all honesty, Madara still cannot comprehend how this Maou can be this laid back while talking to him, especially after their little "ordeal"._

" _I believe that you already knew about what your sister is planning."_

 _Sirzechs chuckled. "Of course! The Familiar Forest is under the supervision of the Maous after all!"_

" _Long story short, Sitri is also planning to go. She will be competing with your sister. The winner go, the loser stays."_

" _Okay…?" From his experience dealing with Madara, Sirzechs knows better that Madara_ _ **almost never**_ _do anything without the reason and profit to gain behind it._

" _If Gremory wins, I will not be babysitting her throughout her trip. Period." Madara demanded._

 _Sirzechs knew it… "I can understand your frustration Madara-san… but I you got to understand. Currently, the monsters in the familiar forest are surprisingly aggressive. We also got reports of dragon-like creatures claiming certain territories in the familiar forest." Sirzechs explained the situation._

" _They can take care of themselves. Besides, the Familiar Master is there." Madara claimed._

" _I apologize, Madara-san. But I want solid reassurance that my sister will be safe." Sirzechs said with all seriousness._

 _The Crimson Maou knows all too well, that despite Madara's manipulative and self-interest mind, he takes his job very seriously._

" _So, you decided to play that card. Very well." Madara thought with a smirk. "Sirzechs, are you forgetting something…?"_

 _Sirzechs immediately felt the chill down his back. "E-Eh…?"_

" _Not dealing with me for some time and you already forgot the one who holds the cards? Let me remind you…" Madara smirked evilly as he took out a particular book._

 _Sirzechs completely forgot about "that" due to his high workload… mistakes were made…_

 _When you are dealing with Uchiha Madara, you better hope you can pay the price…_

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Let's just say, it's time to reward myself." Madara chuckled at the memories.

Ophis deadpanned but say nothing as the aroma of the food slowly tickles her senses. After few minutes, Madara brings the prepared food to the table.

Ophis cannot wait any longer. She immediately digs into miso soup, fried tofu, sliced fish, basically… everything.

"You should've changed your title. Ophis, the Dragon of Gluttony." Madara shook his head before slowly consume his share.

"Not my fault. Good food is good." Ophis murmured.

Madara chuckled tiredly as he does not disagree. The atmosphere is in a comfortable silence. It took less than half an hour for their little feast, mainly because of Ophis' huge appetite.

"Thank you for the food." Ophis said with a happy smile.

Madara nodded. The Infinite Dragon is surprisingly easy to please. She does cause troubles sometimes, but she definitely lightens up the Uchiha's boring life.

"Ophis."

The Ouroboros Dragon tilted her head curiously.

"Are you still planning on assembling your "little" group?" Madara asked nonchalantly while putting the used dishes in the dishwasher.

Ophis' expression turns serious. She does not answer as she is thinking on how to respond.

Madara shook his head almost disappointingly. If his speculation is true, then Ophis is still failing to understand the impact of Great Red.

Everything existed for some reasons, the same also applied to the True Red Dragon God. Great Red is the embodiment of dreams and illusions. Without it, Madara is certain that cataclysm will not be far away. Also, keeping that Red Lizard alive will be beneficial for him… either as extremely strong sparring target or a potential assurance.

"Ophis. I told you many times that killing that lizard is not an option." Madara said.

"I'm not planning to kill that… animal, despite my personal desire to. I, will force that unsightly chameleon out. That's it." Ophis answered.

Madara blinked for a few times. "I see."

"You're not… upset?" Ophis asked confusedly.

Madara shrugged. "Concern? A little. Upset? No. As long as that lizard lives, I'm fine. Just make sure you don't overdo it. I would hate to see some of my potential future opponents die along your plans' execution."

Ophis nodded. "I understand."

"Good."

"Will you join?"

"No."

Ophis pouted. Looks like she has to keep pestering him in the hope to convince him to help her get rid of Great Red from the Dimensional Gap.

The day is peaceful… but the future? Maybe not so much…

* * *

Days passed after Rias and her peerage got to go to the familiar forest. Everything seemingly returns to normal pace.

Ophis said that she will leave for a few days, clearly commencing her "business plan". Madara has no problems with that, as long as she does not cross the line he laid for her. Despite his power status, he does try to keep himself clean of bad records now and then, so he could go wherever he pleases and not having to be bothered by any insects from any factions.

" _I should start the plan to monitor the movement of Angel and other factions."_ Madara thought while boredly browsing through his teaching schedule.

" _Hm?"_ Madara jerked up slightly as he senses some abnormalities. His bored expression slowly turns into a very disturbing grin. _"Well well now… finally… I've been bored to stiff."_

The legendary Uchiha filed away the papers before exiting his office. The bloodthirsty-like smile is definitely present on his face.

Meanwhile…

 **Location: Occult Research Club**

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb."

"Thank you very much." Akeno answered, but definitely lack of her usual smile and bright tone.

" _What's with this disgusting guy?! He kept touching Buchou's body… if he starts touching her legs, I'm seriously going to punch him!"_ Issei thought while clenching his teeth, his fist gripped his own trousers so hard that it threatens tear off.

"Cut this out already." Rias said in a disgusting tone as she stands up to gain some needed distance between her and her "Fiancé", Riser Phenex. "Riser… I told you before, I don't intend to marry you."

"I heard that before, but you aren't in the situation to be selfish, you know? Rias." Riser said. "We are in need of pure-blood devils, that's why your father and mine decided to arrange this marriage."

"If they are that concern, then I will take a husband."

"As expected of you Rias! Then-"

"But I won't marry you, Riser. I will marry the one I acknowledge." Rias frowned with hidden anger.

Riser's eyes immediately sharpen up as he cupped Rias' chin with his hand, much to everyone's dismay. "You know, Rias. I'm the face of the Phenex family… I cannot and will not have you sully my honor. I'll take you back to the underworld, even if it means that I have to burn all your servants to death."

Riser's killing intent flooded the room along with his searing flame aura. Rias does not choose to stay idle, her eyes brighten up in crimson color as she also exerts her own aura of destruction.

"Ojou-sama, Riser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I will intercept. I do not intend to stand idly by." Grayfia's cold and calm voice promises absolute pain to anyone of them that dare refuse her request.

Riser internally flinched back. "...To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even I would be scared." The proud Phenex let go of Rias before crossing his arms.

"Sirzechs-sama and the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. So, they decided to make a last resort." Grayfia continued.

Rias blinked. "Last resort…?"

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, the two families decided to let you settle this by having a Rating Game against Riser-sama."

Rias' expression immediately becomes dead serious. Kiba then proceeds to explain how the Rating Game works to Ise, who has no clue about what it is.

"Heh! I've played the game many times and won most of the times as well." Riser said smugly. "You're not even an official qualified player, let alone have any experience. Do you really think you can win?" Riser directed his words at Rias.

Rias tightened up her fist so hard that it could bleed.

"Also, are these all of your servants? Not even a full set of peerage?"

"What if they are?" Rias asked emotionlessly, trying to contain her anger.

Riser just laughed as he clicked his fingers. The empty behind area emitted orange color as the Phenex's clan crest appeared on the ground. The bright flames burn the surrounding area as fifteen people, or girls, appeared.

"I have a full set." Riser smirked.

"F-Fifteen beautiful girls? Unbelievable… what a true man!" Ise cried loudly as everyone basically sweatdropped.

"O-Oi, Rias… that servant is crying while looking at me." Riser felt uncomfortable, disgusted even.

Rias sighed. "Forming a Harem is his dream."

"Gross…" The blonde princess from Riser's peerage muttered. The other girls of the Phenex household also look at Ise with disgusted eyes.

"Ho? I see! Well then, Yubelluna."

"Hai." A busty girl with long purple hair stepped forward.

Ise can only watch with internal conflict as Riser deep kissed his Queen, Yubelluna. The Phenex looked down at Ise before proceed to fondle the breast of his servant. "You will never be able to do this." He said with a smirk.

Ise's head is full with rage and jealous. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" Boosted Gear forms on his left hand.

"Huh? Weren't you looking up to the so-called womanizer?" Riser asked as he pulled another girl from his peerage and kissed her deeply.

" _U-Ugh! He got right at the point…"_ Ise thought. "S-Shut the fuck up! That's different! At this rate, you will continue to flirt with other girls even after you marry Buchou!"

Riser gains a tiresome look. "Heroes love women, and women also love heroes. Also, this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?"

Ise gritted his teeth before shouting. "Hero my ass! You are just a bird bitch! Fire bird, like a Yakitori!"

Riser immediately develops a furious expression. "Y-Yakitori?! Y-You Low-class Devil! What's going on with your servant, Rias?! Didn't you teach him some manners?!" The Phenex said, obviously becoming angrier.

"Like I care." Rias looked away carelessly.

Ise pointed at Riser. "We don't need to have a fucking game! I will just take all of you down, right here, right now!" The perverted boy rushed in.

" **Boost!"**

"Mira. Do it."

"Hai, Riser-sama."

Ise stopped his attack as a small girl blocked his way. She is holding a martial arts stick.

" _This small girl… I can't really attack h-"_ Ise got cut off as Mira smashed Ise's stomach with her stick. She smacked him again upwards, causing the Boosted Gear holder to crash violently against the ceiling. The ceiling cracked before loud noises can be heard from upstairs.

"Gragh!" Ise can only gasp in shock before falling down to the ground with a loud thud.

"Ise-san!" Asia exclaimed.

"Ise!" Rias immediately rushes towards her servant's side.

"Ha! Who knew the holder of one of the evilest and strongest weapon, Boosted Gear, would be such a worthless guy!" Riser laughed.

Almost immediately after that, everyone heard a faint sound from the roof from outside. All of them stopped what they are doing as a curious presence makes itself known to everyone.

" _T-This…"_ Grayfia's eyes widened as she proceed to contain her emotions.

 **Tmp!**

A sound of a footstep is echoed from outside the room.

 **Tmp!**

The footsteps are getting closer.

A familiar presence is felt by Rias and her peerage.

 **Tmp!**

Riser could not understand what he is feeling. His instinct screams the word dangerous over and over, but he cannot move nor talk.

 **Click…**

The door slowly opens…

Uchiha Madara has arrived, and judging from his expression… he is far… far from happy. Despite the lack of his Sharingan, his cold and ruthless eyes instantly pierced every single living thing in the room.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I apologize for late updates. I have so many things to do. Hopefully, all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Everything, even time seemingly froze as Madara entered the room. His presence alone exponentially and completely alters the entire equation.

Madara slowly approached the petrified group with his extremely nerve wrecking, agonizing pace. The Uchiha heeded zero of his attention to the second successor of Phenex clan, who is apparently trying to sense his power. Instead, Madara stopped in front of Mira, who is trembling by catching a glimpse at his merciless eyes.

Mira immediately looked down on the floor as she can neither move nor speak. Despite the fact that she senses absolutely nothing from the long-haired man, she cannot stop her body from shivering like a scared puppy.

"Look at me. Insect."

Mira recognizably flinched as she saw the visage of absolute death from Madara's features.

"You did that. Did you, insect?" Madara slightly shifted his view upwards to the cracked ceiling.

"I-I… I…" Mira stuttered.

"I am impatient." Madara narrowed his eyes, obviously means that the unfortunate girl must choose her words wisely and quickly or pay dearly.

The female pawn cannot speak as she felt a lump in her throat, blocking her from communicating. What she does next is the most logical choice that her body forced upon her.

She fainted.

"Mira!" A young woman with light brown hair and green eyes rush in with speed and bring Mira back away from the Uchiha. "W-What did you do to her?!" Karlamine musters her courage and point her broadsword at Madara.

Madara is slightly amused. He doesn't expect this retaliation from a pawn. "I will give you some credits to your courage, woman. But you are still a weakling nonetheless." He said boredly.

"How dare you insult my servant?" Riser interfered. "Who do you think you are?"

"…Long time no see, Grayfia Lucifuge." Madara completely ignores Riser as he clearly does not acknowledge Riser as a person.

"Madara-sama." Grayfia bowed respectfully.

" _As expected…"_ Rias thought to herself as she tends to Ise's wounds. She does expect her sensei to already have met many influential and strong devils. The rest of Rias peerage decided to just watch this plays out while Ise coughs constantly from the hit he received from Mira.

Riser gritted his teeth before approaching Madara. "Don't ignore me, human!"

"Despite all the previous outcomes, I have high expectations for our future encounters, Lucifuge Grayfia." Madara smirked slightly as he keeps ignoring Riser once again.

Grayfia's face is immediately adorned with an almost non-existent smile. She could never forget her past encounters with the Uchiha. Both of them shared some enjoyable times with one another… in a form of battle, that is. "Hopefully, I will not disappoint."Grayfia said.

Madara chuckled. Despite the fact that Grayfia could never hope to match him in pure power, she is one of the opponents that is a true joy to fight against. Her endless streams of techniques, spells, unique tactics and devious plans liven up to her title. She's also not afraid to utilize everything to her advantage… unlike all boring, prideful devils or opponents that resort only to frontal confrontation.

Riser fumed as Madara ignored him again. The second heir of Phenex clan is so angry that he failed to comprehend the conversation between Madara and Grayfia.

"I'm talking to you!" Riser gripped Madara's shoulder.

Almost immediately, Riser flinched as he felt it again… his devilish instinct begged for him to run far far away from here.

"Release your weak hold from me before I make you." Madara narrowed his eyes dangerously.

The tension in the room rises exponentially as Riser's anger overwhelms his basic instinct. "W-Weak?! I'm going to show you who's truly weak!" Flame-like wings erupted from Riser's back.

Grayfia's eyes widened considerably as she knows what's going to happen next. "Please st-"

 **Crack!**

"Graaaaaaggh!"

Madara single-handedly crushed the hand of Riser Phenex with his own.

"Onii-sama!"

"R-Riser-sama!"

"L-Let go of Riser-sama!"

Girls of the Phenex peerage tried to save their King with their words, unfortunately, Madara has no interest in complying with insects.

With fluid motion, Madara spins around to grab Riser's by the throat before ruthlessly flinging the immortal devil towards his own peerage. Riser brutally collided with Yubelluna and others causing all of them to crashed on the wall and stumbled on the floor.

" _Holy shit…"_ Ise awed.

The servants of the House of Phenex groaned as they slowly helped Riser up to his feet. Riser's regeneration immediately kicks in and slowly heals his broken hand.

"F-Fuck! Y-You dare attacked me?!" Riser roared in pain as his servants slowly got up one by one.

Madara narrowed his eyes as Riser is starting to get on his nerves. "Weaklings are unsightly, arrogant weaklings doubly so!" Madara slowly felt an unhealthy amount of need to put the overly arrogant insect in its place.

"Y-Y-You! I will kill you, lowly human!" Riser tightened up his fists.

" _This insect…"_ Madara's irritated expressions turn into an absolute iciness that only promises ultimate agonizing demise. His chakra signatures threaten to just explode, but before his dangerous rage takes control, his manipulative mind and devilish intention automatically override most of his killing desires.

"Phenex-sama… I suggest you back off."

Riser automatically flinched back as Grayfia interfered and threatened to slice Riser's throat open with her extremely sharp knives.

"B-But…"

"I do not wish for any further chaos to occur, Phenex-sama. Please back off, or I will be forced to act." Grayfia said coldly.

Riser flinched from the icy stare of Grayfia but decided that it is best to comply with her demands.

A twisted scowl is presented on Madara's face as his mind is finding a way to personally make this arrogant insect's life as miserable and painful as possible.

"We are getting side-tracked here." Grayfia said before looking at Rias. "Rias-sama… your decision?"

Rias closed her eyes for a few seconds before her eyes burn with determination. "Fine… let's decide this with the Rating Game!" She declared.

Madara's eyes extremely slightly widened from realization before the evilest of evil smirk slowly manifests itself on his face. Oh, how the situation favors this sick plan of his. His current expression completely dwarfed the meaning of malevolent.

Maybe, it's time for him to step out of the shadow for a **little** bit. So he can make sure that the House of Phenex, or the entire Underworld for that matter, will never **ever** forget the price they will have to pay if they dare crossed him. It is the time for the incompetent devils to know the name, Uchiha Madara.

Grayfia nodded. "Understood, I shall contact both houses as soon as possible."

Riser clicked his tongue frustratingly as he accepted the conditions. "Fine, so be it. I'm done here, the disgusting wind and air in this filthy world infuriates me." He said as he secretly directed the insult to Madara.

Madara stared impassively since he could care less regarding the human world. After all… he "was" a human, or known as a shinobi. Now…? No one really knows besides Ophis and Great Red.

"By the way Rias, I will give you 10 days for you to train your peerage before the Rating Game." Riser said nonchalantly.

"…What?" Rias tightened up her fists as she is getting beyond angry.

Riser looked at Rias. "Are you upset? This is a Rating Game we're talking about, Rias. Not a petty sports competition. In fact, you should be grateful to have the additional time to train and finalize your "strategies". Riser smirked.

Rias gritted her teeth. "I swear… I will blast you away! Riser!" The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin declared angrily.

Riser just laughed before the crest of Phenex family appeared under him. The flames of phoenix engulfed himself and his peerage as he prepared to teleport back to the underworld.

Everyone felt their heart stopped beating for a split second as an infinite-like power sparks up all of the sudden. The overwhelming presence lasted for a split second but most of them including Ise definitely know who is responsible for it. Riser and his peerage caught a glimpse of Madara's eyes, it directly caused heaviness inside their chest to expand exponentially.

The normal black eyes of Uchiha Madara are no longer present as his eyes are now in ripple-like patterns while intimidatingly glowing in light purple colors.

" _We'll meet again, insect. You will come to an understanding… that you are nothing compared to me."_ Madara glared fiercely.

Riser stumbled back a little before he disappeared in flames along with the rest of his peerage.

"Well then, Ojou-sama, I will take my leave." Grayfia bowed before exiting the room.

Rias silently thanked Grayfia as she got pulled into her thoughts.

Seeing no point in staying here any longer, Madara turned around swiftly before heading towards the exit. "Remember to fix the ceilings, Gremory." Madara ordered.

"Sensei."

"What?" Madara doesn't even turn around as he is stopped by Rias.

Rias bit her thumb. "May we meet up with you later today?"

Madara immediately knows that what she is planning to do. Well, she should already know his answer, but he is willing to at least listen to it despite his personal irritation. "5 P.M. Gym. Late, and you will pay dearly."

The Uchiha answered before exiting the Occult Research Clubroom as just received a new task. He has to perfect his plan, exclusively for the insect named Riser Phenex.

"I must apologize for previous ordeal."

"…Why are you apologizing?"

Madara directed his toneless question at Grayfia who is bowing apologetically.

"It is my responsibility to keep the situation in check, which I failed. I apologize." Grayfia said.

"Uptight as usual. Didn't I say that you should loosen up a little? You will definitely look older if you keep being tense like this." Madara sighed.

 **Swishh!**

Madara composedly dodged the incoming flying knives from Grayfia who is scowling and blushing furiously.

"There we go." Madara chuckled at the steaming maid.

Both of them exited the old school building while conversing freely. It's been a while since they met one another, mainly because of Grayfia's tight work schedule.

"I often hear about your… remarkable actions to Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia sighed.

Madara smirked slightly. "Oh, that? Let's call it, my temporary selfishness."

Tired expression indicates itself on Grayfia's beautiful face. "Please refrain on giving more work to Sirzechs-sama." The maid shook her head disapprovingly.

"Hn. No promises." Madara chuckled. "By the way, how's Millicas?"

Grayfia smiled almost instantly at the mention of the boy. "He's doing fine. He is a sweet boy, everyone loves him." The maid expressed her happiness.

Madara nodded. He also can't deny that Millicas Gremory is a very talented devil and will become a very influential individual in the future. The first time he met with the boy, he can't believe how annoying the boy was, constantly asking questions just like the troublesome Rias Gremory. But after a while, he decided to evaluate at what the descendant of Sirzechs Lucifer has to offer, the result surprises him immensely.

Millicas absorbed his teachings faster than any of his previous students, trained harder than any child would, and even more talented than Sirzechs when the Maou was a child, according to Sirzechs himself.

After that, Madara decided to become a private tutor for Millicas ever since. Despite his peculiar dislike for weaklings, Millicas showed immense potential and discipline that definitely worth investing time in. Personally, he is quite attached to the boy as well.

"So, how's your little cover up story coming along?"

Grayfia expressions turn to a neutral one. "Sirzechs-sama decided that he will make an official announcement very soon."

Madara blinked. "Oh?"

Grayfia continued. "Sirzechs-sama is trying to finalize the plan. It should be completed after a few weeks."

Everyone in the underworld knows the story of the Maou's family, the loving husband, Sirzechs Lucifer and his beloved wife, Grayfia Lucifuge.

Or so they thought.

"I thought he is concern of the commotions this might cause, especially from the old fossils." Madara yawned.

"He does, the elders are not that accepting apparently." Grayfia said. "It took a lot of cooperative efforts from Larisa-sama and Sirzechs-sama to finalize it."

The fact of the matter is, Sirzechs and Grayfia are not married nor hold any romantic feelings for one another. Mainly because Sirzechs already found someone he loves way before he even met Grayfia, Larisa Lovell. However, the Maou and the maid is still on a very close relationship to one another, one can call them as the best of friends.

Little is known on how Larisa and Sirzechs met, let alone develop their relationship. But what is known is that Larisa met Sirzechs even before the quarrel between Satan and Anti-Satan faction. The impressive part is the fact that the Gremory Family managed to maintain this secrecy for all this time.

Why do they need to keep such thing as a secret, you might ask?

The main factor is due to Larisa's social status, a Low-Class Devil. Luckily enough, Sirzechs' parents, Lord Gremory and Lady Venelana approved of the two's relationship regardless of that. But the problem is that most representatives of the 72 Pillars will never accept her, a Low-class Devil, as the wife of the Maou. Sirzechs is afraid that this might lead to a civil unrest and might escalated to protests and other disturbances.

"Hn, I'm a little interested in what Sirzechs might do." Madara stroke his chin thoughtfully.

"Knowing Sirzechs-sama, I'd say he would address this head on." Grayfia sighed.

Madara jerked back slightly as he frowns. "So, he's working on his speech and approach techniques."

"Precisely. Politics are extremely complicated matters."

Madara hates politics. He loathes them. Then again, he's never been a very good negotiator since his birth. In his defense, he sees no point of negotiating… that's pretty much all to it.

"I think I just lose my interest." Madara waved boredly.

Grayfia giggled slightly. "I see that you are still the same."

"Apparently… so, here's my question." Madara smirked with anticipation as his chakra flares up unexpectedly. "Are you still the same?"

Grayfia smirked back before waving dismissively. "I apologize. I cannot battle with you today, since Sirzechs-sama is expecting me to return soon."

Madara sighed. "Still the same, I see…" He complained slightly about Grayfia's work-before-everything-else-attitude.

But before Madara could keep on walking, he has to turn around and block the incoming melee strike. Grayfia pointed her knives directly at Madara's face but cannot go any further as her arms are locked by Madara's tight grip.

"Don't be down just now." Grayfia smiled sweetly, too sweetly. "I will surely find some free time to have a little "friendly" spar with you, Madara-sama." She secretly licked her lips in anticipation.

Obviously the Strongest Queen of the Underworld also secretly has a thing for battling.

Madara narrowed his eyes but along with a particular smile on his face. "Good. Very good." He said with glee before letting go of the maid.

Grayfia backed away slightly before sheathing away her knives in a professional manner. "Well then, I bid you adieu, Madara-sama." She bowed respectfully before disappeared in crimson light.

The Uchiha resumed his walking towards his office. He still has some teacher's work to do.

* * *

 **Location: Gym**

"No."

"Please, sensei."

Madara scowled while crossing his arms. "Illuminate me, Gremory. Why should I spend my personal time to train you and your peerage?"

Rias stayed silent as she could not find a good answer to back up her request.

"You cannot even answer my question." Madara sighed irritatingly.

Akeno stepped forward with a determinant look. "Sensei, you must understand. We are underpowered and inferior in experience. Being tutored by an experienced fighter like you will definitely help us gain an edge in the Rating Game." Akeno explained logically.

"That might be true."

Rias and the rest gained a slightly hopeful expression.

"But that doesn't explain why I should do it."

Kiba gains a slight look of anger. "Sensei, aren't we your students…? As a teacher, don't you think that helping your students is what you should do?" Kiba said with a hidden rage.

Madara immediately frowns. "You better watch your tone before I personally make you, Yuuto Kiba."

Kiba flinched back from the pure iciness in Madara's eyes. Rias immediately protectively stands in front of Kiba just in case.

"Sensei… why can't you help us?!" Ise interfered with slight desperation in his voice. "I know that it is your time that we are asking for, but we really need your help…" Ise pleaded.

"Listen well, Hyoudou." Madara sighed before sitting down. "It might be true that one of the duties as a teacher is to help students in need. But before that could happen, there are many variables you need to consider."

Ise and others listened intently to Madara's reasons.

"First of all, willingness. Mine, I have none for all of you."

"But… why?" Ise wanted the reason.

"Because all of you are not worthy of my time." Madara answered coldly but with honesty.

Everyone falters slightly from the harsh words. Rias looked somehow upset, Akeno is expressionless but it is obvious that she is also upset. Kiba stared at Madara with hidden fury as his pride as a knight has been insulted while Koneko fought down the urge to retort.

"How could you say that, sensei?!" Ise said in anger.

"Are you trying to deny the truth, Hyoudou?" Madara asked amusedly. "Let me give you some examples." Madara firstly narrowed his eyes at Ise.

"You, Hyoudou, are currently the weakest piece in Gremory's peerage. Not even a single doubt."

Ise flinched slightly.

"No useful techniques, no strategic mindset, no expertise. And without the Boosted Gear, you are literally useless." Madara pointed out ruthlessly.

Ise literally felt that his heart just got buried six feet under.

"Sensei, I think that's enough." Rias interfered with a slight unsettled voice in her tone.

"Hmph, so it's you now?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "The so-called Princess of Ruin, the sister of the Maou himself. Yet, you do not strive to improve."

"That's not true!" Rias rejected Madara's insult.

"No solid planning of regular training schedule, absence of synergy improvement in the peerage, frequent exhibition of inferior substandard strategies that almost kill your own servants." Madara frowns disapprovingly. "The only time you decide to improve is when the crisis arrived or when the situation almost reached the critical point. Currently, you definitely fail as a King from your lack of foresight."

Rias silently gritted her teeth. But despite her denial, everything that Madara said accurately hits the mark.

Slight anger manifests itself on Akeno's eyes as Madara insulted her King, her best friend. Koneko and Kiba aren't feeling any better as they unconsciously leak out malicious aura to their sensei.

"Do not let me get started on you three." Madara eyeballed Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko with discriminating eyes. "Three of you have identical situation. Either fear of using or accepting your own existence or just lack the overall desire to get stronger. Frankly, it's pathetic." Madara crossed his arms intimidatingly.

Electricity surged through Akeno's hands as the extreme anger overrides her rational thoughts. Kiba lost his calm demeanor for a few seconds before his hands twitched a few times, obviously wanting to call out his swords. The one who felt the angriest is Rias, her eyes shone brightly in crimson colors as the aura of destruction slowly manifest itself.

"What? Are you disturbed by the truth?" Madara slowly stands up before exerting very tiny amount of his power.

The anger of Rias and most of her servants vanished into nothingness before being replaced with a sudden pressure and instant fear. Even Akeno, who is an ultimate sadist, can't cope with the pure pressure and anxiety.

"All of you combined aren't even worth fighting me, even at 1% of my power." Madara stopped his power exhibition to let all of them regain the room to breathe.

Rias can barely stop her legs from shaking. _"I-Is this even less than 1% of his total power…?!"_ Ise, Kiba, Koneko and Akeno knew that Madara is incredibly strong… but he just cannot be possibly **this** strong.

"You wasted my time long enough. Leave!" Madara clearly had enough.

Rias and other can do nothing but bow before hastily leaving the gym.

Surprisingly though, Ise stopped moving as he stared at the ground.

"Hyoudou. Why aren't you moving?"

Ise does not respond.

"Ise… let's go…" Rias muttered.

"Buchou… please go on ahead."

"…Ise!" Rias cannot believe her ears as well as others. Madara has to admit that he is a little amused.

"Please Buchou." Ise pleaded.

Tense seconds passed before Rias nodded reluctantly. With a lot of concern in everyone's eyes, they slowly left the gym with perturbed expression.

"…"

"…I know that I am weak, Madara-sensei."

Madara's expression remains stoic as no responses are heard from him.

"But that's why I want to become stronger… not for myself… but for others, especially for Buchou!"

"And? Telling me those will not change anything."

Ise tightened his fists before Boosted Gear shines brightly on his left hand. "That's why I'll keep pestering, even fight you until you agree to help me!" The perverted boy pointed his Sacred Gear covered hand at Madara.

Madara **slightly** widened his eyes. Slowly and almost impossibly, a smirk formed on the Uchiha's face before a full blown laugh exploded from him, causing the unexpected Ise to flinch in surprise.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "Madara continued his maniac laugh.

"Sensei, stop laughing! I'm being serious here!" Ise shouted.

Madara slowly regain his control once more. "This is gold, boy! It's been a while!"

"Huh?" Ise is definitely confused.

"This is the first one in a long time that someone decided to challenge me! How hilarious that it is **you** who did it, of all people!" Madara shook his head while smirking like a mad man.

Ise felt conflicted. Should he feel insulted or should he feel happy on this situation…

"You gave me some nostalgic feelings, boy! Let me humor you with some lectures that might be useful for you in the future." Madara crossed his arms.

Ise immediately sat down and focus on his sensei.

"In terms of power, you are the weakest, but I just noticed the one thing that you have that many do not."

Ise's eyes widened. _"S-Something that I have, and even Buchou doesn't have…?"_

"You are a complete idiot. You've reached the most idiotic position that anyone could ever achieve."

Ise faceplanted on the floor. "Sensei, you are horrible! How exactly could an insult be beneficial for me?!" Ise roared while crying comically.

"Settle down, Hyoudou!"

Ise wiped his face with his sleeves before return to his original position.

"Didn't you notice your own actions? Even if it is incredibly foolish and plain stupid, you managed to do something that most people wouldn't." Madara pointed out. "You have the "will" that most people lack."

"I… have…?" Ise blinked.

Madara nodded briefly. "You reminded me of someone just like you. Definitely an idiot, but strong-willed. That is one of the reasons why he is strong."

" _I-If Madara-sensei said that someone is strong, h-he must be incredibly powerful! Is that also means that I can be that strong too?!"_ Ise's eyes lightened up with determination.

"Let me make some things clear, Hyoudou." Madara clearly recognized Ise's expression by just a glance. "Power is not will. Power is the phenomenon of physically making things happen. If you really think that having strong will is enough, you are dearly mistaken."

"I-I see…" Ise laughed dryly before looking a bit down.

"But-"

Ise fought down an urge to utter a surprised sound.

"Without will, you cannot utilize your power. Will is a necessary asset to win, to improve, and to fight. Remember that well, Hyoudou." Madara explained.

"H-Hai, sensei!"

Madara stroke his chin for a moment. "And since you gave me a good laugh along with exhibiting your potential, even if it's an extremely little…" Madara then touch his own right back side.

 **Poof!**

A white smoke engulfs both Ise and Madara. The perverted boy has to forcefully fan away the smoke with his hands. The smokes slowly dissipate before Ise could regain his visual contact with his sensei.

"Sensei… what the…?"

 **Crank!**

Ise jerked up in surprise as his sensei violently struck the ground with a human-sized War Fan. The curve part of the fan pierced the floor of the gym, causing the whole War Fan to be able to maintain the upright position.

"I'm willing to let you "borrow" some of my equipment that will aid you in your endeavor. Just with a certain price and conditions." Madara smirked.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have to apologize for an extremely late chapter. I got a lot, and I do really mean A LOT of things that I have to do. University gives me relentless amount of senseless work and stuff, so much that I want to burn them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and hopefully I'll be able to crank a new one with a better speed.**

 **Official Madara's Harem: Ophis (Main), Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Rossweise, Grayfia.**

 **This is from the poll that I asked all of you to vote, which I hope that all of you will respect it as well.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Issei Hyoudou, one of the most perverted beings in existence, is heading towards the school but surprisingly, in the late night hour. Today, he returned from intense training with Rias and others, he does feel a lot stronger now!

" _I don't even know how this is going to help… but its sensei's equipment we're talking about…"_ Ise thought as he reached the front gate of Kuoh.

 _-Flashback-_

" _A… Fan…?" Ise stared at the Uchiha's War Fan._

" _I prefer you call it a Gunbai, boy." Madara crossed his arms._

 _Ise sweatdropped slightly. "U-Uhm… no disrespect sensei, but how is this fa- I mean, Gunbai is going to help?"_

" _If you think it won't help. Then-"_

" _Nononono!" Ise hastily interfered before Madara could pull out the Gunbai._

" _Then it will definitely help." Madara stated emotionlessly._

 _Ise slowly approached the Uchiha's Gunbai, but Madara interfered before he could touch the handle. "I'm not lending this for free, boy. You must do certain things in return." The Uchiha smirked evilly._

 _Ise started to sweat nervously from Madara's evil glare._

" _First before anything else, I will not lend this to you, if you cannot wield it." Madara picked up his Gunbai before tossing it up and down without any trouble. "Show me if you can just hold it for at least 30 seconds, then we'll talk." Madara hurled his Gunbai in front of Ise, causing it to be embedded in the ground while the perverted boy flinched backwards._

 _Ise reluctantly put his hands around the handle before trying to yank it out as hard as possible._

 _Needless to say, the Gunbai didn't move an inch._

" _Why is it so goddamn heavy?!" Ise gritted his teeth as he tried to pull out the War Fan from the ground with all his might._

" _Use your brain, boy." Madara said boredly. "I will give you only two more chances before I change my mind."_

 _Ise immediately called out his Boosted Gear._

" _ **Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"**_

 _Ise feels that his body is at its limits._ _ **"Explosion!"**_ _The boosted powers surge through his body as he tries again to lift up the Gunbai._

 _Madara watched expressionlessly as Ise shakily held up his Gunbai with two hands… after a disappointingly 12 seconds, the boy is forced to let go, causing it to impact violently against the ground._

" _One last chance, Hyoudou." Madara reminded the boy boredly._

 _Ise gritted his teeth with furious expression. He does not even understand how the fuck is this goddamn fan so heavy! Madara told him to use his brain, but he's not a fucking brain user, dammit!_

" _C'mon, think! Think, Ise, think!" Ise gripped his head frustratingly. "Arggghh! I can't do this, not now!" Ise shouted in pure frustration._

 _Madara boredom multiplied exponentially. "Fine."_

" _E-Eh?"_

" _I suspected that Gremory will train you before your Rating Game. Return here after you are done, 10 p.m. be punctual." Madara reached for his Gunbai and resealed it._

 _Ise gained a look of surprise, he does not expect sensei to allow the deal to be so flexible, but he decided to not push his luck any further. "I-I understand, sensei… well then, I'll see you in 10 days." Ise said reluctantly before leaving with a nervous pace._

" _Hyoudou."_

" _H-H-Hai?!"_

" _If anyone else knows about this little deal, I will slit your throat."_

 _Ise immediately sweated from Madara's nonchalant death threat. "U-U-Understood." Ise answered shakily._

 _-End of Flashback-_

Ise slowly pushed open the gym's door and see Madara sitting in a meditating-position in the center. In front of the Uchiha is the Gunbai, strangely glowing and radiating with unknown power and presence.

"You are early." Madara opened his eyes. "Make haste and get this over with." He brushed himself before standing up.

" _I only have one last chance at this… let's do this, Ddraig!"_ Boosted Gear instantly manifests itself on Ise's arm.

" _ **Alright, partner!"**_ Ddraig telepathically responded.

The embodiment of perverseness boosted up his power continuously. Roughly about 15 boosting, an explosion announcement is heard before Ise's form is engulfed with viridian destructive aura.

Madara is completely unfazed by Ise's improvement. _"Slight improvement, but will not be enough."_ The Uchiha sighed to himself.

Ise proceed to lift up the infamous War Fan with one hand. Surprisingly, it felt quite light… for the first 10 seconds that is.

" _S-S-Shit… why does this get even heavier?!"_ Ise instantly brought up his other hand to balance the weight.

" _ **Don't get cocky now, partner! This war fan is far from normal!"**_ Ddraig warned.

As another second passed, Ise's grip wavers. From a confident form, now slowly retract into a pained one. Madara watched as Ise's arms slowly tremble from pressure while holding a timer in his hand.

Madara shook his head in disappointment, not from Ise's poor physical exhibition though. _"Again and again, zero creativity and improvisation. Looks like this is a waste of time."_

Roughly 20 seconds passed, the Gunbai in Ise's hands almost touched the ground.

" _I-I can't…"_

" _ **Partner, don't give up yet! Use your brain!"**_

If Ise could pull his hair in frustration, he would definitely do it right now. _"I don't know what to do?! Okay?!"_

" _ **Follow your instinct along with your brain!"**_

Ise took the advice before swiftly kneeling down and balance the weight throughout his body rather than just put all the pressure on his arms.

Madara raised his eyebrows slightly. _"Must be that dragon's doing. Alone, the boy is too focused on actually "holding" it than doing it efficiently and effectively."_ Madara thought to himself but he approved of this method. After all, he didn't specify how to actually "hold" the fan.

Ise openly sweated as his whole body trembles from pure pressure. He does not understand why this… thing weighted heavier and heavier. Slowly, he starts to lose his overall awareness as the task at hand demands everything that his body has to offer, physically and mentally.

" _I-I can't anymore!"_ Ise could feel his boosted power slowly withers away. He lets go of the Gunbai before collapsing on the ground while panting his heart out. His face is beet red from heat as he sensed that something is in front of him.

The self-proclaim Harem King slowly looked forward and saw a circular device dangling in front of his face. He shook his head a few times to re-adjust his blurry sight.

" _A… timer…?"_ Ise tried to focus on it.

"At least you proved to not be a total waste of time." Madara commented.

Clear vision slowly comes back to Ise before he successfully comprehends the time on Madara's timer.

 **30.35 Seconds.**

"Y-YES!" Ise shouted happily despite the fact that he collapsed on the ground.

Madara clapped one time to gain Ise's attention. "Listen up, Hyoudou." Madara approached his Gunbai. With a single handsign, he sealed it into a piece of small inscribed paper. Ise instantly looked confuse at what Madara just did, but decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Since you've passed the first condition, I will let you borrow my Gunbai. But before that, make sure you etch this condition deep in your brain and heart." Madara's bored expression slowly turns into an evil smile.

Ise sweated as he started to doubt the price that he has to pay. "W-Wait… only one…?" Ise stuttered confusedly.

"There are more, but I'll go over them later… since this is the most important one that you **must** always remember." Madara smirked.

Ise backed up slightly from nervousness.

" **You are indebted to me, boy."** Madara crossed his arms while smiling in a twisted way. "You must repay your debt as certain compensations. The payment will be depending on my request, either as tangible or intangible compensation such as certain… ordinances, which you **have** to follow regardless of your personal wish."

"W-What?!" Ise shouted. "How is this even fair?!"

Madara raised his eyebrows. "Oh? Do you really think that this is unfair?"

"T…That's…"

"This Rating Game is will decide your Master's fate and future. Or maybe you just don't care about Gremory as much as you claimed to be." Madara shrugged as he waved the inscribed paper lightly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ise declared fiercely.

" **Then this is but a small price to pay isn't it, boy?"** Madara's evil expression multiplied. **"Some "tiny" part of your freedom exchanged for the happy life of your Master, this is a very generous offer."**

Ddraig who resides in Ise's sacred gear sweated terribly. He would tell Ise to immediately decline this offer, but the perverted boy's mind is influenced by the sweet deal.

"What do you say, boy?"

Ise tightened his fists determinately. "Fine! Deal!"

Madara's smirk widened as he swiftly took out a strange, sharp black rod appeared in his hand from nowhere. With extreme precision, he swiped Ise's right hand causing tiny blood to trickle out of a miniature cut.

Ise felt nothing, not even a slightest sting, as one droplet of his blood impacted on a piece of contract paper that Madara took out from his sleeves. Madara then do the same to his hand, causing his own blood to drop onto the contract.

" **Keiyaku, Fūin!" (Contract, Seal!)**

The contract glowed before a numerous seal appeared on the paper's borders.

"We have an accord, boy." Madara handed the paper that contain sealed Gunbai to Ise. "Well then, I will see you later. Very soon." The Uchiha backed away before slowly blending into the shadows and disappeared.

Ise rubbed his eyes in disbelief as his sensei just disappeared into the shadows. He suddenly felt something very very bad, similar to how some groups of people are able to sense ill omens. "O-Oi… Ddraig…"

" **What is it, partner?"**

"Do you think… I fucked up…?"

" **Do you want my honest opinion?"**

Ise nodded at his crimson gauntlet.

" **Personally… yes. I think you do, partner…"** Ddraig replied grimly.

Ise looked at the paper in his hand before shaking his head. There's no time for regret, not now!

Little that he knows, technically, he just literally sold his freedom and soul… to the actual devil. Uchiha Madara.

* * *

"I'll be very honest… you are the last person I'd expect to be here…"

"Hmph, your expectation is not incorrect, Lucifer." Madara said boredly. "I'm here for a certain personal reason."

Sirzechs is about to reply, but someone decided to cut in.

"The underworld's hamburger is surprisingly juicy."

Sirzechs watched in amusement as the master manipulator, Uchiha Madara, is lightly scolding the Infinite Dragon, Ophis.

"Sometimes, I just wonder about the size of your stomach." Madara sighed.

Ophis took another bite out of her burger. "Looks like it's getting close to the interesting part." She commented at the screen in front of her while still munching on her food.

"Hn." Madara turned his attention to the screen which is displaying the live feed of the particular rating game. "I already know what the outcome is going to be, I just have the need to sate my peculiar curiosity about a certain thing."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes with suspicion. Madara is planning something, which he has to find out what it is. Although he has to agree on Madara's claim regarding the outcome.

 _ **(Scene Change, Rating Game)**_

" **Rias-sama's Bishop has retired"** An announcement was heard.

Ise could only call out in horror as Asia dissipates into light particles. The poor nun got directly ignited by Yubelluna's fire bomb. She is not physically and mentally strong enough to keep fighting on.

Currently, the two sides are having the final showdown on the roof of the main school building. The Phenex side still has Yubelluna, the Queen, and Ravel Phenex, the Bishop while the Gremory side is looking grim as Ise is the only servant left.

"What? Is this really all you got, Rias?" Riser smirked.

"RISER!" Rias screamed as she continuously throwing the destructive orbs at Riser, only to watch him regenerate instantly over and over again. The immortal man rushed in aiming to end the game once and for all, only for Ise to stand between his so-wanted victory.

"Out of my way, weakling! This is over!"

"Over my ass! As long as I'm still standing, this is fucking far from over, you fried chicken prick!" Ise shouted angrily.

Before Yubelluna could insult Ise, Riser waved at her dismissingly. "Yubelluna, I'll deal with this ill-mannered mongrel myself."

"Hai, Riser-sama." Yubelluna nodded before backing away towards Ravel's position.

Riser's flame wings increased in size dramatically. "I'm going to burn you to crisp!" He turned his attention to Ise.

"Ise, get back!" Rias stepped in front of her pawn, but only to be stopped by Ise himself. "Ise…?"

"Buchou. Please stand back."

"W-What?!"

Rias could only watch in disbelief as Ise just gives her a confident smile along with a thumbs-up.

"A pawn's duty is to protect the King, so please let me fulfill that duty!" Ise declared as the **Boost** announcements started.

"Ise…"

" **Boost!"**

Without any warning, Riser rushes in aiming to end this once and for all. "Enough of this nonsense! You will never succeed because you are just a failure, a commoner! Rias is mine!" His flaming fists headed towards Ise's gut.

" **Boost!"** The announcement continues.

Rias could only shout out Ise's name as she has no time to physically react to protect her servant.

" **Boost!"**

Ise could only grit his teeth as a burning pain seared throughout his abdomen. Riser unleashed flurry of fiery punches to Ise's body, causing the inexperienced boy to cough out blood.

" **Boost!"**

"Ggh!" Despite being seriously wounded, Ise's still managed to stay standing. Ise stumbled backwards, but as impossible as it sounds, he tried to return the favor to the Phenex. But due to the lack of his battle experiences, Ise got counter punched hard in the face, causing him to lose his footing.

" **Boost!"**

Rias' hearts sank before she rushed towards the downed Ise. She has no need for close inspection to see second degree burns all around his wounds. "Ise! Hang on, Ise!"

" **Boost!"**

Almost unbelievably, Ise shakily stands up on his feet while leaning on Rias for support. "B-Buchou… p-please stand back…"

" **Boost!"**

"Stop! Just stop, Ise! It's enough! I'll sur-"

"Buchou! I'm not going to give up!"

" **Boost!"**

"Ise…" Rias muttered.

Ise gave Rias a weak yet hope-filled smile. "I-I'm your pawn… I will protect you, I swear! We can win this, Buchou! Believe it!"

" **Boost!"**

Rias' eyes watered slightly before hugging the injured pawn. No further wordings are needed between them.

But their emotional inducement was short-lived as Rias' widened her eyes in horror.

"NO!" Rias shouted.

Ise can say nothing as he felt the air in his lungs escaped away… not because of the incoming attack from Riser Phenex, but from Rias pushing him out of the way.

Rias shoved Ise away as the volatile magma orb exploded violently. Melting flames burned her back, causing her to scream in pain before the intense shockwave sent her off the roof. She brutally crashed onto the ground near the front entrance of the school.

"B-BUCHOU!"

Despite being seriously injured, Ise jumped off the roof uncaring of his own safety. He collided on the ground before adrenaline kicks in. He insecurely stands up before running towards Rias. The Gremory Heiress tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Ise gaped in horror as he saw her perfectly beautiful backside got burned as numerous light gashes are present.

"Look what you've done, mongrel. You made me hit Rias."

Ise gritted his teeth before directing his hateful glare at Riser, who slowly descended to the ground. Yubelluna and Ravel also followed their "King" down here as well.

"If you just took my previous strike, Rias would've never been hurt. You failure of a servant." Riser shouted in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Ise spat venomously at Riser. "Don't try to blame your ignorant shit at me, you son of a bitch!"

Riser tightened his fists in anger before thrusting his right arm upwards. "You brat! I'll kill you!"

A small globe of searing blaze on Riser's right hand slowly expanded into an intimidating sphere of melting conflagration.

Despite the fact that he is sweating from intense inferno, Ise's own anger kept his body going as he took out a small piece of paper from his pocket."Come and get me then, you chicken bitch!"

Anger completely consumes any rational thinking that Riser has had. He rushes in while the conflagrating sphere got forcefully compressed into a small orb.

Ise closed his eyes before channeling his almost nonexistent demonic power into the inscribed paper. A small cloud of smoke popped up before everyone can clearly see a sizable, strange fan in Ise's hands.

"Die! Mongrel!" Riser shouted.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Ise screamed as his gauntlet shines brightly.

 **Clank!**

Riser's eyes widened larger than a saucer plate, because one of his most powerful attacks just got blocked by the war fan. Ise can feel blood seeping out of his gums as he tries to push back while clenching his teeth due to the sheer force he experienced. The Gunbai instantly illuminate brightly as Riser's attack slowly vanished from existence. since all of its power got absorbed.

"What trickery is this?!" Riser barked in surprise.

"You fucking asshole playboy yakitori-" Ise gripped the handle of the Gunbai like a baseball bat.

" **Transfer!"**

The boosted power got transferred to the Gunbai. The power of it multiplied tenfold as dark silhouette of pure power engulfed the Gunbai.

"Gugh?!" Riser uttered as he felt the power from the war fan skyrocketed.

"-ARE NOT WORTHY FOR BUCHOU!" Ise swings the war fan with all his might at Riser.

Riser's surprised expression turns into fear.

The ground itself trembles from sheer expelling force before everything got blown away by the raging wind storm. The surrounding trees, concretes, even the soil itself got swept away by the wall of abysmal storm.

Ravel and Yubelluna could only protect their eyes from the incoming debris.

"W-W-What is this?!" Ravel shouted in panic as she couldn't move.

Both Yubelluna and Ravel watched in horror as everything in front of them got literally ripped and plucked apart indiscriminatingly. With their devil senses, they are able to visually see the impending horrifying hurricane walls of wind zooming towards them.

" _I-I can't move!"_ Ravel thought.

"Ravel-sama!" Yubelluna mustered every bit of her strength and courage to shove Ravel far away from the incoming doom.

The Queen failed miserably as both of them got engulfed by the windstorm.

" **Riser-sama's Queen has retired."**

Ise and Rias, who got violently thrown away in the opposite direction by the releasing wind, watched in disbelief as their oppositions vanished right in front of their eyes. The chaotic wind sliced through the school's main building, ripping apart the structure like butter.

The windstorm raged for another full minute before it dissipates, leaving only debris and total destruction behind.

Ise glanced disbelievingly at the Gunbai that rested on the ground on his far right side. "W…What the hell..?!"

Rias cannot utter out any words. The entire school is literally gone. She can't even relate the current scenery to anything except the place that got hit by a catastrophic disaster.

 _ **(Scene Change, Observation Room)**_

Sirzechs gaped in shock as he slowly turns towards Madara. "Y-You… let Ria-tan's servant use your…"

Madara stands up abruptly. "Come, Ophis. We are done here."

Ophis nodded as she perfectly understands the situation. After all, she's the one that stayed with Madara the longest.

Sirzechs looked a little bit confused. "Aren't you leaving so soon, Madara-san? Don't you want to see who will be victorious, especially after this?"

"Hn, I already told you before. I already know what the outcome is going to be." Madara answered nonchalantly. _"Since my current agenda kind of depends on it."_ He thought devilishly.

"I see…" Sirzechs nodded. "So, you planned to help Rias win the Rating Game all along."

"Do you really believe in a ludicrous thing such as that?"

Sirzechs blinked in confusion. "Pardon?"

Madara only turned his head slightly at Sirzechs. "For your record, I have no desire to help. This is just a simple boring sideshow for me." The Uchiha said nonchalantly. "By the way, you better refocus at the screen."

Sirzechs scratches his head before going back to the screen before a look of surprise adorned his face.

Ise and Rias are smiling happily from their supposed victory but failed to realize something.

"The outcome has already been decided from the start." Madara walked out of the room as Ophis followed him shortly.

Sirzechs watched Ise's happy expression turn into a horror-filled gaze as Rias' stomach is pierced by an incorporeal flame sword of the person that he wouldn't even expect.

Ravel Phenex.

Rias gasp in shock before she slowly dissipates into light particles.

" **Rias-sama has retired. Winner, Riser Phenex."**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for such a late update, university is such a pain that it doesn't give me any of time to write or do anything for myself. As compensation, I wrote this chapter a little bit longer than usual. Also, I apologize if this chapter isn't action-y enough, but I promise that the next chapter will be a massacre. Literally. Anyway, hope all of you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Madara's Harem: Ophis (Main), Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Rossweise, Grayfia.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Madara adjusted his clothes one last time before heading out of his quarter. Personally, he hated formal clothes such as tuxedos, formal suits, etc. because it's just so plain, boring, and lifeless. So with that being said, he decided to wear his own custom-made dark crimson casual shirt with a black jacket that has the Uchiha crest on the back.

" _What I wear wouldn't matter. Since, I'll be changing into something more suitable anyway."_ Madara thought before knocking on Ophis' door.

"Are you done, Ophis?"

Silence is the only thing that answers Madara's question.

Madara knocked the door again and waited for an answer, which never came. Getting somewhat impatient, he decided to enter Ophis' room. Surprisingly, the room of the Infinite Dragon that used to live in the endless void of dimensional gap is not that empty. Her room is fairly large and decorated with plenty of decors, but most of them are gothic-related themes. Despite all of those, that's not what Madara is focusing on.

Slight sound of discomfort comes from the petite girl on the bed, her back faced towards the Uchiha. She is trying to put on a jet black, seductive-looking bra. Her smooth, bare body literally illuminates the air around her. Her petite, yet alluring body can drive anyone into a hungry lustful animal in seconds.

"You need a hand?" But obviously, Madara is far from any normal man.

Ophis slowly turned around, her bare, beautiful form is clearer than daylights. "I, still do not understand why wearing this is necessary." She holds up the lingerie with confused expression.

Despite the full view of the nude Ophis, Madara just sigh before approaching her. "Just wear it for the sake of public decency." He turned the petite girl around before gently trying to put the bra on her.

"Is it that important?" Ophis gently pushed up her soft mounds. Most of the time, she just wears her favorite kimono robes or just plain simple clothes.

"Do you want them to be seen?" Madara strapped the bra on her.

Ophis just tilted her head cutely. "I, guess not?"

Madara chuckled continuously. The constant curiosity and partial innocence of this girl can always lighten up his mood.

After her upper parts are covered, Ophis reached for the matching lower lingerie before trying it on.

Madara took Ophis' dark crimson dress out of her wardrobe and laid it on the bed. The dress is not over-luxurious or flashy-looking, but it is definitely elegant. It looks extremely compatible to a petite wearer, especially to someone Ophis' size. "Let's make haste. We don't want to be late, do we?" He said.

"Do you not like this?"

Madara raised his eyebrows curiously.

Ophis stared at the Uchiha intently. "You don't seem to like what you are seeing. Do you not prefer this form anymore? Is it unattractive?" Ophis asked tonelessly, but Madara can definitely sense a disappointment and slight sadness in her voice.

Madara sighed before raising his right hand up. Ophis braced herself for the incoming bop on the head, but let out a comfortable mew as she felt a gentle rub instead.

"We live together for so long yet you still question something like that." Madara sighed tiredly. "I really do need to put restrictions on your internet consumption."

The Infinite Dragon responded by leaning into the gentle caressing. "It's not my fault..." Ophis murmured, implying that it is because of Madara's frequent uninterested-manner that is at fault here.

"Do you prefer me to act like a degraded, uncontrolled, lecherous, lustful animal instead?" Madara sweatdropped.

Ophis does not answer, but her cheeks are slowly being tinged with pink color.

"…" Madara looked at Ophis dryly.

The Ouroboros Dragon just continues blushing in silence. Contrary to her characteristics, Ophis is not that clueless in terms of sex and the related stuff. In fact, she is quite experienced…

"I see… you are going through that phase."

Ophis' cheeks redden significantly. "I'm not."

" _She definitely is…"_ Madara sweatdropped.

Living with Ophis for so long definitely gives him plenty of surprises, like the fact that Ophis is actually a woman, not genderless like most believed her to be. Or like the fact that her emotions and lust will run wild in a certain time period due to her dragon nature being attracted to his immense power. The durations and consistency of the phase is unknown, because it always just happens randomly.

"Do you need it?"

Ophis' face heated up significantly but she does not decline.

It's pretty obvious that both of them have gone far on their relationships. Sex is not a new topic to these two, because basically, they've already done it… plenty of times thanks to Ophis' dragonic instinct and Madara's pride as a man.

Although Madara admitted that he does not expect all of this to happen. In truth, he used to be very irritated by her constant questions and her request about getting rid of Great Red. It got so irritating that he decided to battle against her, which caused huge impacts across various worlds, as different forms of natural disasters.

But that's when he found out that maybe sticking around with Ophis, maybe would not so bad, and at the same time Ophis felt something for the first time, curiosity and interest. Madara slowly began to appreciate Ophis' eagerness to learn new things and her light-headed personality while also respecting her power. At the same time she also appreciates his presence and teachings.

Fast forward roughly hundreds of years after that, their relationship advances to completely different level, which lead to a certain expected event. After that particular scenario, Ophis becomes extremely satisfied **for a full week** , both physically and mentally.

Just like a fairy tale with more fighting, bloodshed, sex and self-discovery. Fucking unreal, no pun intended. But that's not the main point now, is it?

"Tell me." Madara's smirked almost evilly as before roaming his fingers throughout Ophis body in a teasing manner. She jerked backwards before moaning out. Madara slowly trails his fingers down her nape with a painfully slow speed while still going southward. "Do you need it, Ophis?"

Ophis gritted her teeth as small sparks of pleasure dances randomly. The pleasurable yet tormenting torture proves to be too much for her. She growls frustratingly before muttering in small yet demanding voice. "I… need it."

Madara smirk widens before leaning forward.

Ophis closed her eyes as she expected the usual jolt of extreme pleasure.

"…Dress up. We are going to be late."

Ophis' eyes opened as she saw her mate crossing his arms with the 'I got you' expression on his face.

Ophis growled with frustration before pouncing violently on the Uchiha, causing both of them to fall onto the bed, with her on top. "I want it. Now." She commanded.

Madara chuckled before his face turns serious. Ophis yelped in surprise as she got flipped over.

"Do you think you can just dominate me?" Madara narrowed his eyes at the half-naked Ophis. "Have you not learned all these times?"

Ophis could not move since both her arms are locked by Madara's tight grip, but her body is continuously heating up. The closeness between them significantly turned on her sex drive.

Ophis squirms around desperately trying to break free while releasing powerful dragonic aura. Madara also exerts his own to keep up with Ophis.

"Calm down, Ophis."

Instead of doing what she has been told, Ophis further increased her aggression and managed to get her right hand free. Obviously being overwhelmed by lust, she gripped tight on Madara's shirt, wanting to just tear it straight off.

" _It can't be helped."_ Madara thought.

" _I need him… I need him… I need him I need him I need him I NEED HIM NOW NOW N-"_ Ophis widened her eyes in shock while her thoughts slowly melted away as Madara pulled her into a rough, deep kiss.

Ophis' gray eyes got mesmerized by Madara's pure black orbs which slowly morph into a beautiful crimson Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan pattern. A sudden cool yet warm feeling spread throughout her body as she slowly regain her control and rational thinking. Slowly in unison, they separated from their make-out session.

"Better?" Madara asked.

With a blush still manifested on her face, she nodded meekly. "For now." She muttered.

Madara nodded but also with a hidden disappointment. It is such an unfortunate timing really. He would love to take Ophis here this moment and make her scream his name all night long, if not because of this "business party" that he needs to attend. After all, there is nothing more satisfying than seeing your lover scream out your name in ecstasy.

"Don't be upset." Madara leaned down and whispers to Ophis. "After tonight's little ordeal, I'll give it to you, **until you are thoroughly satisfied**."

Instead of getting all shy and nervous, Ophis pulls Madara close to her, her eyes shrouded in lust and desire.

"You better… or I will force you myself." Ophis glared into her mate's eyes.

Madara smirked as he silently accepted her "threat". He really loves it when she's this assertive.

"Get dressed, I'll be waiting in the living room."

Ophis nodded in understanding before grabbing her dress.

Madara walked out of Ophis' room before sitting down on the couch in the living room. His mind suddenly focuses on his must-do agendas. Just one or two minutes of silence are all that is needed for the Uchiha to reconfirm his plans.

" _Hm?"_ Madara looked behind him.

"How is it?" Ophis asked monotonously as she looks down on her dark crimson dress before spinning around slowly.

"Hn." As he speculated, the dress fits Ophis perfectly. The dark dress precisely compliments her character and form. "It suits you." Madara smirked before patting Ophis on the head.

"Mmh~" Ophis mewed. One can say that Ophis is like a cat. Scratch her ears, pat her head, take care of her and she'll be one of the best partners anyone could ask for. Pull her tails, well… you know how that'll end.

"Let us depart."

Ophis nodded as she holds Madara's hand. The Uchiha took out a piece of paper from his pocket. Madara smile wickedly to himself before a sizable spell circle appeared under him and Ophis.

" _Time to play God."_ Madara thought evilly.

* * *

 **Location: Phenex's Manor**

The enormous courtyard of the Phenex family is filled with nobles, and guests. Obviously, they are here to attend the marriage ceremony between Riser Phenex and Rias Gremory. The security details are pretty high as you can see devil guards patrolling and checking the perimeter for any unauthorized access and intruders.

"I understand that like every noble families, they have a lot of guards and securities, but why are there so many of them tonight?" A guest muttered to his female accomplice.

"Don't you hear? There are rumors that Riser Phenex-sama is paranoid about any interference to his wedding." The female accomplice replied.

"I see…"

True as the two guests have said, after the rating game between Rias and Riser, the second heir of Phenex became very wary due to the fact that he almost got defeated. If not because of Ravel's intervention, the possibility of him losing the rating game is quite high despite the Phenex's regeneration powers.

With the help of his peerage along with his own analysis, Riser firmly believes that there was no way that the failure, Issei Hyoudou, could hurt him or even have something like that mysteriously powerful war fan. It means that an outside interference, a powerful one at that, plans to stop his plan to conquer Rias. He will not stand for it… Rias will be his! No matter what!

All of Riser's thoughts aside, the huge ballroom at the innermost part of the manor is already filled up with guests. Decorations, mainly diamonds and rubies are embedded everywhere, on the wall, floor, table, even on the dining utensils. Different sorts of cuisines and drinks are also served on the main table limitlessly, courtesy of the Phenex clan's buffet.

Everyone is having a good time conversing with one another, although there is one girl who looks to be extra excited for tonight.

"As expected of Ravel-sama!"

"Ho ho ho! Of course! With me in Onii-sama's peerage, there is no way he could lose!" Ravel laughed in a lady-like manner.

Apparently, Ravel got a lot of attention after the rating game. Many of the nobles are swarming her, congratulating her for the successful final blow on Rias Gremory. From far away, Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex are watching their daughter with pride, but also with a hint of worry due to her display of excessive pride and self-confidence.

"Ara ara, seems like she doesn't hesitate to gloat at all." Akeno, who is standing with her friends at the far side corner, said neutrally. All of them are looking formally exquisite as they are dressed up for this party. Kiba and Koneko are dressed in formal western clothes while Akeno and Asia are dressed in traditional Japanese kimonos.

"Well, can't deny that they won with her actions." Kiba answered smilingly.

Koneko sipped her soda drink before sighing, clearly irritated of it. Asia just smile nervously as she continues to eat a small piece of chocolate cake.

"All of you should be proud though."

The four turned around to see Sona and Tsubaki in their party dress approaching them. "Everyone expected the match to be one-sided, all of you proved them wrong." Sona smiled slightly.

"Sona-kaichou, Tsubaki-san." Kiba and others greeted the Sitri heir before Sona and Tsubaki return the gesture politely.

"B-But we still lose though, Sona-san…" Asia looked down sadly. "If I had been any more useful than this, Buchou wouldn't…" The nun sniffed a little.

Sona smiled empathically. "Don't blame yourself, Asia-san. You did your best, and that is more than enough."

"B-But…" Tears formed at the corner of Asia's eyes.

Tsubaki approached the sad nun before sitting next to her. "Asia-san, despite the outcome, I don't think Rias-sama would want to see you like this." Tsubaki wiped Asia's tears away with a tissue.

Asia looked at others before receiving nods of encouragement from all of them.

"Besides, this is all from over." Koneko stated before Kiba, Akeno, and Asia nodded in unison.

Sona and Tsubaki looked at Koneko with a degree of surprise. But before the heir of Sitri could ask some questions, all of them turned their attention towards the entrance as they sensed some sorts of commotions there.

"Sir, I cannot let you enter without the official invitation letter." One of the guards said.

"I, am starting to get annoyed." A petite girl in a dark crimson dress addressed her long-haired companion.

The guards don't seem to be happy from hearing those words as they stand in a line blocking the way, not allowing them to pass through.

"Madara-sensei…?" Sona muttered in confusion. Some guests in the room are starting to take a notice at the scene as well.

"Hn. You guard dogs want to see the official invitation, correct?" Madara narrowed his eyes.

Some of the guards nervously gripped onto their spears as their instincts are kicking up while others look slightly offended.

"Sir, I suggest you to step back before we have to seize you." The leader one warned roughly.

Madara closed his eyes before let out an irritated grunt.

All of the guards visibly flinched back after Madara reopened his eyes. The intimidating sight of the Sharingan literally pierces through their hearts and souls, threatening to shatter them into pieces. The Phenex's guards literally took several steps backwards, but at the same time, Madara took a step forward.

"What? You insects are not satisfied with "my" invitation?" Madara smirked evilly as his eyes literally glow even more crimson.

The guards felt a lump in their throat, their hands tremble in fear, their spears gone limp in their hands.

At the private VIP seats, Lord Phenex stood up from his chair while Lady Phenex looked at the two unwelcomed guest with concerned expression.

"Looks like I have to put a stop to this nonsense." Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes. Lady Phenex is about to stop her husband, but someone beats her to it.

"Lord Phenex-sama, Lady Phenex-sama, please calm down." A melodic voice speaks up. "The situation is totally under control."

Lord Phenex looked at the speaker in surprise while Lady Phenex is filled with confusion.

"Larisa-dono…?" Lord Phenex muttered.

An extremely beautiful woman with attractive emerald eyes and graceful brown hair giggled slightly. "The new arrivers are my husband's acquaintances. He invited them personally, so there is no need to interfere." The wife of Sirzechs Lucifer smiled gracefully.

Lady Phenex's eyes widened. "Sirzechs-sama's acquaintances...?"

"Hai." Larisa nodded. "Isn't it, dear?" She smiled at the empty seat next to her.

A crest of Gremory clan appeared before a lively laughter is heard. Without any commotions or notable entrance, Sirzechs just appeared next to Larisa via teleportation circle. "Ahahaha! Sorry for being late!" Sirzechs said sheepishly.

 **Smack!**

"Owww! That hurts, Larisaaa!" Sirzechs cried comically as he is nurturing his head.

Larisa smiled sweetly. "That's for not warning Lord and Lady Phenex about your plans, Sir-kun."

Lord and Lady Phenex just plainly sweatdropped.

Sirzechs just cough slightly before smiling. "I apologize, it's not my intention to cause any commotions." Sirzechs apologized to the Phenex clan head and his wife.

Lord Phenex waved dismissively. "It's nothing, Sirzechs-dono. But can you please defuse the tension?" Lord Phenex requested tiredly because the situation is more than likely to escalate.

Sirzechs nodded in understanding before standing up. The room literally quiet down as the Maou walks passed them. Even Ravel, who is extra giddy for tonight, is expressing a certain degree of shock as the Maou passed by her.

"M-Maou-sama…?" The guards took notice of Sirzechs presence and immediately let him walked through.

"Sorry for such a late warning." Sirzechs smiled charismatically. "These two are my acquaintances that I personally invited."

The shocked sentinels immediately bowed their heads apologetically. "W-W-We apologize, Maou-sama!"

Madara deactivates his Sharingan before observing the scene boredly. _"What a shame. Just when it was going to get interesting… oh well, the real thing is yet to begin."_ He thought before feeling a soft tuck on his left sleeve.

"Can I go and eat now?" Ophis asked.

Madara chuckled before nodding slightly. "Go ahead."

The next thing everyone sees are smoke trails towards the buffet tables.

Sirzechs laughed. "She's got an extreme appetite, doesn't she?"

"Hn." Although Madara doesn't like agreeing with other people much, but what Sirzechs just said is an undeniable fact.

After the guards returned to their post, everything seems to return to normal as Madara followed Sirzechs to the table, but not before locking eyes with Ravel. Ravel visibly flinched but decided to put it to the back of her mind. Surprisingly and fortunately, most people don't overreact when they see Sirzechs.

"So, how was the response you received?" Madara asked nonchalantly.

"Fortunately, most people are okay with Larisa, but certain clans from the 72 pillars are against it." Sirzechs sighed. "Let's say, I'm still working on it."

"I see." Madara commented. It is to be expected, because people would think that the Maou himself should at least have a powerful woman as his wife, not a low-class devil.

After little bit of walking, both men reached their designated table. Larisa looks pretty calm, but Lord and Lady Phenex seems to be slightly in discomfort.

"Larisa Lovell." Madara greeted.

Larisa bowed slightly. "Uchiha Madara-san, I heard a lot about you from Sirzechs-kun." Larisa smiled.

"Oh, did you now?" Madara looked at Sirzechs with curiosity.

The Crimson Maou just waved nervously. "A-Ah! I almost forgot! Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex have never met Madara-san before, am I right?" Sirzechs immediately tries to change subject.

"Yes, this is our first meeting." Lord Phenex speaks up while his wife nodded in agreement.

Instead of doing something that normal people should do such as introducing themselves, Madara does something quite opposite…

"And today will be the last day you'll want to meet me." Madara stated tonelessly.

The tension between Madara and the Phenex clan heads exponentially increases. Sirzechs stared at Madara with suspicion, but he knows better than to directly intervene. Surprisingly enough, Larisa doesn't seem to be concern at all, the smile on her face never falters.

"What do you mean by that?" Lord Phenex narrowed his eyes.

Suddenly, an evil smirk is manifested on the Uchiha's features. "You will know soon enough."

A whirlwind of flames appeared on the center stage of the room, which attracted all the attentions towards it.

"Nobles of the underworld, welcome!" A voice boomed throughout the huge ballroom.

The speaker is no other than Riser Phenex in his show-off "groom" clothes. Behind him are his peerage members, all of them are dressed formally for this occasion.

"The Phenex family is honored by your attendance tonight!" Riser smirked. "We invited you all to share this historical moment in which I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of Gremory family, Rias Gremory, formally announce our intent to marry each other!"

Almost everyone in the room is absorbed by Riser's confident statement.

"… _Main plan is a go."_ Madara thought devilishly as he felt a particular presence approaching this location.

"Without further ado, let me introduce… my wife, Rias Gremory!" Riser shouted with pride.

Crimson magic circle appeared next to Riser before it illuminates brightly. The form of Rias Gremory in her pure white wedding dress comes to view as the magic circle dissipates. Everyone is in shock and awe due to Rias' beauty, but-

 **Crash!**

All attention is averted to the loud noise from the outside.

"What the-" Before Riser could even finish-

 **Bang!**

The huge door swings open before dozens of the guards got catapulted backwards by the intruder.

"BUCHOU!"

Rias stares in front of her with disbelief. "I-Issei?!"

Riser starts to fume in anger. "You insect, how dare you brea-"

"I'm Hyoudou Issei, pawn of Rias Gremory!" Ise shouted. "I will not allow someone like you to take her away! Rias Gremory's virginity is mine!"

Rias immediately blushed at Ise's claim.

The situation is now at the stage of uproar as more guards are arriving at the scene.

"W-What?! You bastard!" Riser shouted back. "Seize him!"

The guards rushed forward and aim to incapacitate Ise with their spears… but only to be sent flying by three people.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san!" Ise muttered.

"Go, Ise." Akeno smiled as Kiba and Koneko nodded in agreement.

Ise rushed forward, but he only advanced slightly in distance due to him being blocked by members of Riser's peerage.

"Move! Or I'll go through all of you myself!" Ise's boosted gear shines brightly.

Before the Riser's queen could retort, the King of the peerage decided to take care of this himself.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Riser gritted his teeth.

"Just a little entertainment I've prepared."

Sirzechs approached the scene with his usual calm smile on his face while Lord and Lady Phenex are still seated at the table, apparently calm about this, but they are still eyeing Madara with certain levels of distrust.

"S-Sirzechs-sama, what do you mean by that?!" Riser asked hastily.

Sirzechs just smile. "Despite the commendable rating game between you and my little sister, I thought that it was a bit… uneventful."

"Is the battle unsatisfactory?" Riser secretly expressed his discontent.

"Not at all, the rating game would become meaningless if I did." Sirzechs said knowingly. "I just wanted something flashy for my little sister's engagement party."

"Flashy?" Riser muttered.

"The boy over there." Sirzechs pointed at Ise.

"E-Eh?" Ise blinked.

"I want to see your dragonic power that you possess in action." Sirzechs explained.

Riser instantly smirked. "I see, so basically…"

"Dragons versus Phoenix, the match between wielders of two legendary powers would make the party more exciting, don't you think?" Sirzechs said charismatically.

"I understand, any particular sets of rules, Sirzechs-sama?" Riser cracked his knuckles.

Sirzechs cupped his own chin. "Hm, since the boy is just a low-class devil, how about letting him make up the rules?"

Ise blinked in surprise as well as all the audiences.

Riser snickered arrogantly. "The result would not be any different."

Sirzechs nodded. "You heard him, boy. You're the one who'll make the rules!" Sirzechs stated.

But before Ise could say anything…

"No, he's not."

Even Sirzechs cannot contain his surprise from the third party intervention.

"I am the one who will set the rules." Madara intervenes with the evil expression that never left his face.

"Y-You…" Riser flinched.

"Madara-san, what are you saying?" Sirzechs narrowed his eyes.

Ise is standing still in confusion. He doesn't even understand about what's going on or what is his sensei planning.

Madara pointed at Ise. "Boy, time for the first payment." The Uchiha then took out a piece of particular paper, the blood contract.

Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and mainly Rias immediately felt that something bad is going to happen.

"Sirzechs said that you'll be the one who set the rules. But according to our contract, you will have to comply with my **every** request regardless of your personal compliance."

Rias' eyes widened in shock as the tightness feeling in her chest increases. _"Ise…"_ She thought with desperation.

After some seconds, Ise nodded dryly. "So, you'll force me to set the rules."

Madara just stare at the perverted boy with the 'obviously' look.

Ise tightened his fist but complies.

"Firstly, this battle will not be one-on-one." Madara said. "The entire members of that insect's peerage, plus the useless guards will join the battle." The Uchiha looked at Riser nonchalantly.

"W-What?!" Ise shouted.

Rias' heart sinks down deep in her chest while Riser felt extremely offended by this.

" _What is this… this is not the plan…"_ Sirzechs stared at Madara.

"Secondly, the winner will be granted one thing that they desire, it can be anything. Courtesy of the Maou Lucifer."

"That is outrageous!"

"How dare him!"

Some audiences shouted in defiance, but Madara pays absolutely no attention to those flies.

Sirzechs' eyes widened as he finally gets what Madara is trying to do. _"He is planning this from the start…?!"_

Ise nodded. _"It could be worse…"_ The pervert thought to himself. Despite having to fight entire peerage, guards, and the arrogant bastards himself, Ise truly believes that his plan will help him become the victorious.

"Thirdly, the last and the most important rule of all." Madara now has one of the most malicious expressions on his face.

" **I'll also participate in this battle."** Madara said sadistically as deep blue flames engulfed his form. His semi-formal clothes slowly transformed into crimson armor that has numerous metal plates along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs, his favorite battle outfit.

Sirzechs' face paled like he has seen a ghost.

" _N…No…"_ Rias falls to her knees.

Ise literally felt that his heart stops beating.

Today, is the day that everyone will know the one true devil, Uchiha Madara.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: University. Enough said. I still have to go to Service Learning camp this Saturday-Sunday, seriously the workload is driving me insane. Anyway, as a token of apology, here's the long read for you. Hopefully it won't be too boring, I tried to make twists here and there but yeah, if it's bad, then I'll rewrite it again.**

 **Madara's Harem: Ophis (Main), Yasaka, Kuroka, Serafall, Rossweise, Grayfia.**

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Location: Battlefield**

Issei Hyoudou is looking around in wonder while the combatants of the Phenex side also do the same. All of them are surrounded by numerous high-peaked mountains, which are also surrounded by another layers mountains and crevasses. There are just small patch of green forests here and there, designating that this location has an extreme climate and unforgiving terrain. Past the mountain ranges are the shores which lead out to the vast ocean. The skies are clear and the sun is bright, but everyone can feel a particular strangeness from it.

Riser just stands still with his usual displeased expression as the guards and his peerage members surrounded him in a defensive formation.

"What is this place…?" Yubelluna muttered.

Ise looked at his oppositions warily as he constantly keeping his guards up.

"The landscapes bring back memories."

All the present combatants focused on the speaker, the one who created this battlefield himself, Uchiha Madara.

Madara crossed his arms while smirking nostalgically. "This is the location where the last battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War took place." Madara explained gleefully, although he does feel a slight regret for the killings, but he'll say that the war itself is absolutely glorious at the time.

"Great Shinobi War…?" Ise muttered before looking around once again.

"Enough of your nonsense!" Riser shouted. "Come and fight me, human!"

Madara completely ignores Riser once again before smirking at Ise. "Hyoudou, how about a little wager?"

"Eh?" Ise scratches his head.

"I wish to re-observe your guts. If I deem you worthy, then I shall aid you." Madara wagered.

Ise blinked in disbelief. "R-Really?!" Even though Madara is extremely manipulative, he never once broke his promise nor contract.

Madara grunted softly. "You doubt me?"

"N-No no no! I never said that!" Ise said furiously.

Suddenly, a sizable fireball passed by the two. Ise backed away while Madara stared uncaringly since it does not affect him in the slightest.

"Don't ignore me, you weaklings!" Riser shouted.

Madara proceeded to weave a particular handsign as the fireball dissipates.

" **Doton: Chidōkaku." (Earth Release: Mobile Core)**

Ise could only stare with slight shock as the ground beneath Madara's feet elevated upwards. The Uchiha does not falter in the slightest as the rising ground slowly comes to a stop.

"Now, show me your will, Hyoudou." Madara sat down with his legs and arms crossed.

Ise smirked with confidence. "I hope you are prepared to fulfill the end of your bargain, sensei!"

"Hmph." Madara grunted.

Ise raised his left arm upwards. "Boosted Gear!"

Riser's servants and guards positioned themselves defensively to protect the King, but it looks like he does not want any of it.

"Move." Riser commanded.

"But, Riser-sama-"

"I said move! I do not need any help to defeat this failure of a devil!" Riser shouted at the guards.

Everyone complied as they moved out of the way before Riser charged directly towards Ise.

"I will get rid of you first, and then that weak human will be next!" Riser shouted with his fist engulfed in devilish flames.

"Over Boost!" Ise shouted as the gem of Boosted Gear shone brightly in emerald color.

" **Welsh Dragon Over Booster!"**

Riser stopped his charge abruptly as Ise's body slowly getting reinforced by crimson metal plating. Roughly about 10 seconds, Ise's form as been thoroughly protected by crimson dragon armor.

"Balance Breaker! Boosted Gear Scale Mail!"

Rias and her peerage members gaped in surprise. They do not expect Ise to be able to use this technique this early.

"I only need ten seconds to beat you to death, you playboy son of a bitch!" Ise charged at Riser with full speed.

Riser gritted his teeth before his entire body is consumed in phoenix-shaped flames. Both combatants fought tried to overpower one another. Ise attempted to do an upright kick towards Riser's face, only to be counter by a heavy tackle causing him to be propelled backwards while rolling violently on the stone rubbles.

 **Ten!**

Ise shook his head couple of times before getting up. He could feel that his power is getting boosted up due to the scale mail's ability to ignore 10-seconds boosting interval.

 **Nine!**

"You arrogant brat!" Riser shouted in anger as his flame wings expanded exponentially.

"Oh yeah?! Look in the fucking mirror, dumbass!" Ise tried to overpower Riser with physical strength.

Riser's face brightened up due to extreme anger. "H-How dare you, you commoner!" The Phenex knocked Ise backwards with his flame wings.

 **Eight!**

"G-Gah?! I-If I die, then I will also drag your burnt ass with me!" Ise replied in kind as his rocket boosters on his back sparks to life. The perverted boy and the second heir of Phenex clashed their fist against each other once more, causing air shockwaves to be released in all directions.

 **Seven!**

Riser gripped Ise's fist with another hand while trying to slam Ise down with brute force. Ironically, he got countered by Ise who deliberately punched him square on the abdomen, causing the male Phenex to flinch before-

"Grk?!" Riser coughed out a lot of blood. "W-What the hell?!"

 **Six!**

"R-Riser sama!" The guards and Riser's peerage shouted.

"Onii-sama!"

Madara just watched expressionlessly as he noticed something. _"I see, so that is your plan. Lucky for you that I completely forgot about it."_ He thought silently.

 **Five!**

"W-What d-did you just…?!" Riser stuttered as he felt a foreign energy passing through his abdomen.

Ise smirked confidently as he unveiled his fist. A lone necklace with a cross connected to it is resting in his hand. "Using everything to my advantage, that's how I'm going to beat your ass!" Ise shouted.

Madara smirked as he watched. _"So, you finally understand it. There is no such thing as honor in battle. There is only victory or defeat, nothing more."_

 **Four!**

"B-But how can you even hold th-that thing, the holy items?!" Riser expressed his ignorance before before he realized something. "I-It can't be…"

Ise grinned with confidence. "That's right! I also sacrificed this left arm, to get Buchou back from an asshole like you!"

Rias literally felt her heart soared high in the air as she is openly crying slightly from her pawn's declaration.

"Go Ise-kun!" Kiba cheered.

"You can do it! Ise-san!" Asia joined in.

Akeno nodded at the scene knowingly as Koneko has the almost nonexistence smile on her face.

 **Three!**

Riser collapsed on one knee as his body is trying to get rid of the holy powers. Flames are licking over his wounds, trying to regenerate it back to normal.

In the meantime, Ise took out two particular items from his pocket. A piece of paper and a small bottle that contains extremely clear liquid.

 **Poof!**

A small cloud of smoke engulfed Ise's form before it dissipates, showing the perverted boy holding the same infamous Gunbai in his right hand.

" _N-No! Not that thing again!?"_ Riser got up shakily.

 **Two!**

Ravel immediately ordered everyone to rush in as soon as she sees the Gunbai in Ise's hand. "Quick! Don't let him use that strange fan again!" Ravel shouted.

The guards and Riser's servants charged towards Ise as fast as they could, but judging from the distance…

" _They won't be here in time!"_ Ise thought with absolute confidence as he crushed the small bottle in his hand, spilling the clear yet vibrant liquids onto the Gunbai. _"Let's go, Ddraig!"_ Ise mentally said to his partner.

" _ **Uoh! Parner!"**_ Ddraig uttered out in agreement.

"Boosted Gear Gift!" Ise shouted.

The liquids illuminated brightly as it is being absorbed into the Gunbai instantaneously. Despite the war fan's ability to transform the incoming energies such as normal chakras into wind nature transformation, there are still thick auras and outlines of holy powers radiating from it.

 **One!**

Ise rushed towards Riser with all the speed he could muster. Despite the leftover one second timeframe, Ise could definitely make it from this distance with his current speed boost from the scale mail! The Gunbai shines brightly as it expels out holy presence and significant wind power.

Riser cannot move because he just got recovered from the holy attack, but he refused to just accept defeat. The Phenex clenched his fists as chaotic Phoenix-shaped flames formed around it.

"This is over! You fried yakitori!" Ise prepared to end this once and for all.

"You will burn until nothing is left… not even dusts from your cremated bones!" Riser retorted as both of them aimed to thoroughly decimate one another.

 **Clank!**

Everyone could only gape in shock, the audiences, the Phenex combatants, even Riser himself. But the only one that is most afflicted is Ise.

"M…Madara…s-sensei…?" Ise muttered in disbelief.

Madara is blocking Ise's finishing blow strike with one hand while also completely nullified Riser's phoenix flames into nothing with another.

"You exceeded my expectations." Madara stated.

 **Whock!**

"Urgh?!" Ise gasped out as sudden wall of pain coursed throughout his abdomen. The body armor of the scale mail cracked from the intense pressure and power. Madara just whacked him square on his stomach.

 **Zero!**

Ise's crimson armor immediately breaks into numerous pieces before it disappears.

"ISSEI!" Rias screamed from what she just witnessed.

Akeno, Kiba, and Koneko could barely contain their anger. Asia covered her mouth as tears automatically leaked from her eyes. Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he kind of expected this move from the manipulative man.

"You danced well, for a beginner." Madara said before letting the perverted boy to fall down to the ground.

Ise tried to speak, but the previous strike proves to be too fatal for him to handle.

"Don't be such a crybaby, I held back." Madara said nonchalantly while picking up his Gunbai and strapped it on his back.

"W…Why…?" Ise managed to utter out meekly.

Riser steps backwards as his guards and peerage reached his position. All of them surrounded him while observing the situation with bewilderment.

Madara looked at Ise, causing the downed boy to visibly shaken from intimidation.

"I will not let anyone take away **my** prey, especially after all the troubles I've gone through to get this far." Madara said with his Sharingan flashing madly.

" _Wait… this is his plan all along…?!"_ Riser tried to comprehend about what the hell is actually going on.

Ise's form then slowly got converted into light particles, obviously the mechanics of the rating game are activating.

"I have nothing personal against you, Hyoudou, but it's time for you to leave."

Ise disappeared in light particles before all of them dissipate from the view entirely.

" **Now then."** Madara aimed his bloodlust expression towards the Phenex side. **"Shall we dance?"**

 **(Scene Change)**

Rias ran towards the unconscious Ise who just got transported back. Despite being in her wedding dress, she does not show any sign of halting to reach her precious pawn.

"Ise… Ise!" Rias shook her pawn, trying to wake him up.

Koneko and Akeno hastily separated their King's embrace from Ise before the situation could escalate even further. Rias tried to shook them off in protest, but the sudden exhaustion prevents her from doing such thing.

"Asia-chan, please." Kiba instructed as the nun immediately use the Twilight Healing to heal Ise.

Sirzechs could only sigh as he sees the look on Rias face that directed at him. It seems like he has a lot to explain, about his reasons on hiring Madara as her guardian.

 **(Scene Change)**

The air instantly felt heavier for the Phenex side. They do not understand why, they cannot comprehend the nervousness that they just felt. Despite their sheer numbers, roughly 300 or so guards plus Riser and his peerage, they are the ones who are backing away, they are the ones who are retreating.

"Well then… any volunteers for the first dance?" Madara crossed his arms.

…

….

Silence adorned the battleground as no one even dares to speak up. The weather also shifted as clouds started to form, blocking the sunlight ray causing a tension filled feeling.

"No answer, I see." Madara took one step forward.

Riser unconsciously took a step back as well as everyone else.

"Then… I'll force the answer out of you." Madara slowly approached his fear struck opponents. His steps slowly become faster… and faster, before he is dashing full force towards his targets.

"K-Kill him, he's just a human! Stop him in the name of Phenex clan!" Riser barked orders to the guards as Madara is getting closer and closer with extreme speed.

Despite their shaking hands and legs, the guards managed to form lines of defenses. They let out a huge warcry before decided to charge towards the incoming sole enemy.

What a huge mistake they just made.

Bodies fly around everywhere as Madara somehow breezed the front rows of the guards like a hot knife through butter. The guards tried to hinder Madara's movement by blocking his forward paths with spears.

Madara proves all their efforts to be completely futile as he fluidly utilizing his aerobatic dodging skills by using the spears as stepping stones.

"Hold the line! Hol- Gragh!"

"S-Shit! B-Back away! B- Argh!"

Madara landed violently in the middle of the devil guards' platoon causing some of them to completely lose their footings before simply dismantling anyone that dare stands in his way. He grabbed a random javelin on the sharp end while the user himself is still gripping on it, before spinning around wildly like a spinning top.

The user of the javelin collided with his unfortunate colleagues before his grip on his weapon weakens, causing him to be launched in the air before getting impaled by his comrade's spear upon falling.

The brave charged towards their absolute demise, while the cowards shakily back away to the backlines.

But all their choices proved to be futile, as they forget one simple thing.

No matter where you go, death is inevitable.

Roughly 15 courageous guards got flung in all directions like bunch of ragdolls from Madara's imperceptible sonic strikes.

Madara crossed his arms, his expression indicates that he is not even entertained.

"Is this the best you fodders can dance?" Madara said nonchalantly.

After the Uchiha said that though, a whirlwind of flames surrounded him with vigorous pace. Sudden burst of blaze tornado engulfed area around Madara as the guards backed away, totally understand what they have to do.

"Back off! It's Riser-sama!"

"Leave it to Riser-sama and Yubelluna-sama!"

The sentinels cheered as Yubelluna prepared to follow up the attack.

"A commoner should know his place!" A volatile magma orb sparks upon Yubelluna's hand. The Queen launched the unstable sphere upwards, the orb soared until it reached the point where it could enter the very core of the fiery tornado.

Yubelluna then commanded the orb descended downwards through the eye of the blazing wall of fire.

"Finish him, Yubelluna." Riser said.

"Hai." Yubelluna snapped her finger.

The flame tornado expanded due to the huge explosion inside. The wall of flame exploded from the inside out causing huge firestorm to erupt on the battlefield.

"W-Waaa?!"

"As expected of Riser-sama and Yubelluna-sama!"

"That human stands no chance!"

The sentinels shouted out victoriously as Riser smirked happily.

"Hmph! There's no way that a mere human can defeat me." Riser gloated while his own peerage members are also stroking his ego at the same time.

But it seems like one person is having doubts about this.

" _I'm not feeling good about this… I don't think this is over yet…"_ Ravel bit her thumb cautiously.

She was correct.

Their devil instincts activated as they literally felt that their heart just stopped beating for a second due to the same chilling presence that they used to felt before. Riser's eyes widened in disbelief, as he and pretty much everyone else sees a silhouette of a person walking through the smokescreens.

Madara just observed his "toys" with slight personal discontent. Strangely, he does feel some slight itchy feelings on his right arm, which he discovered that it is literally on fire. Illogically to normal living beings, Madara shrugged slightly before uncaringly let it keeps on burning.

Pain like this is nothing new to him. In fact, this is absolutely nothing compared to what he had experienced in the past. He got literally scorched by **Amaterasu** of Uchiha Sasuke brat before, and it didn't even concern him in the slightest.

"What? Are you feeling so much in pain that you can't even speak?!" Riser shouted mockingly.

Madara annoyance visibly increased dramatically. He grabbed the nearest sword he can find from the pile of unconscious guards.

"Stand your ground! Here he comes!" The guard leader shouted as all of them formed defensive formation around Riser and his peerage once again. The third heir of Phenex was about to object but-

 **Shlck!**

Riser is slightly taken back the horrifying sound of flesh being sliced. Ravel suddenly has the feeling of sickness in her stomach, while Lle, Nel, Ni, and Li have to look away for a brief second.

Madara just severed his own still-burning right arm with the sword. Astonishingly, there are no traces of blood from his the gaping wound and the severed arm.

"…Have you gone mad from the pain?" Riser muttered, obviously still in the state of disbelief.

Madara frowned before chuckling. "Pain? Like you insects can make me feel anything other than boringness. Besides, one arm is more than enough to put you in your filthy place." Madara stated tonelessly.

"Ill-mannered mongrel!" Mihae, one of Riser's Bishops, retorted as numerous ice spears penetrated upwards through the ground beneath Madara's feet.

"Hmph." Madara jumped and landed on the ice spear without any problem. Despite its slippery and dangerous structure, Madara perfectly balanced himself on it before weaving a handsign with one hand.

" **Katon: Bakufū Ranbu!" (Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance!)**

Despite its slight imperfect spiral form due to Madara's inability to use **Kamui** , his version of **Bakufū Ranbu** isexponentially stronger in the terms of power since the flames itself are almost pure white while emitting hint of bluish outline, signaling the extremely high temperature.

The Phenex side immediately scrambled for their own safety, their defensive formation completely destroyed. All spread their devil wings to try to accelerate out of the way, but not all are able to due to the trapping circular wind that got expelled at the same time as the flames.

At least hundred fifty of the unfortunate sentinels of the Phenex clan just got roasted alive. If not because of the rating game mechanism, their existence would've vanished from the face of this world without a trace.

"What the…" Isabela muttered shakily.

Xuelan quivery wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Ravel-sama, are you alright?" She asked with concern because of Ravel's pale face.

"I…I'm fine…" Ravel replied with a shudder as Siris set her down on her feet. If the loyal knight doesn't carry her out of the way, she would definitely suffer the same fate as those unfortunate souls.

Ravel shook her head before getting up to her feet. _"A human with this much power is unheard of… what is he exactly?!"_

"Riser-sama, we have to form a plan!" Yubelluna requested to her king, but-

" **Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu!" (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique!)**

A giant wooden dragon suddenly appeared in between Yubelluna and her King before ramming into Riser. The wood dragon crunched Riser on his midsection before taking off and continuously smashes him against the ground over and over.

"F-Fuck! L-Let go of me!" Riser engulfed himself with fire, trying to burn down the wooden dragon, but to no avail.

After countlessly smashing Riser, along with its own head, the dragon soared up high to gain speed and power before crashing violently on the stone slopes, embedding its head inside the stone in the process.

Riser coughed loudly, his regenerative power started to kick in while he's slowly struggle free. Despite being immortal, the feeling of pain is able to keep him in daze.

"Riser-sama!"

"Is this the best abilities that a High-class devil from a Phenex clan and his useless servants can offer?" With the left arm on his hip, Madara looked down at Riser and the rest with unrelenting expression. "Maybe I should kill some of your servants so you'll start to fight more seriously."

Riser clenched his teeth loathingly, but deep down inside he started to feel doubts. He never fought against an enemy that doesn't care about incoming harms, an enemy that uncaringly brushed away his attacks like nothing.

" _T-This is bad… Onii-sama is too emotionally distracted, he couldn't even come up with a strategy."_ Ravel bit her thumb as she weights her current options. _"I-If this continues…"_ Ravel then realized that it is up to her now.

"Oh well, I'll start by killing the weakest link." Madara did a one-handed handsign, aiming to kill Mira.

"E-Everyone listen up!" Despite still being spooked,Ravel tried to gain attention of her brother's peerage members.

"R-Ravel-sama…?" Yubelluna muttered confusedly as all of them adopted the look of surprise.

Madara raised his eyebrows before cancelling his jutsu. He truthfully doesn't expect the little girl to be able to remain calm, let alone form a plan. _"Fine, I'll play along."_ Madara decided to do nothing until they finished their little meetings.

" _We need a solid strategy to win, so listen carefully!"_ Ravel telepathically remarked.

Riser looked at his sister with slight disturbed expression. _"Ravel, what do you think you are doing?"_

" _Shut up! Baka-onii!"_

Everyone looked at Ravel in shock, even Riser couldn't even come up with a retort. This is the first time that Ravel becomes this much assertive and commanding.

" _Our enemy is strong, but we have the number advantage. Obviously, he is overly confident about his own abilities, we can use that against him."_ Ravel explained.

"… _What do you suggest, Ravel-sama?"_ Riser's pawn, Marion asked.

" _We need to coordinates our attacks… we have to force him to the situation where he couldn't dodge nor counterattack, and strike him with our best shot."_ Ravel bit her thumb nervously. _"Despite his strength, he's still a human judging from his wound."_

" _So, it will be Xuelan, Isabela, Riser-sama, and you. Is that correct, Ravel-sama?"_ Siris questioned.

Ravel nodded reluctantly.

" _Shouldn't I also be included, Ravel-sama?"_ Yubelluna questioned confusedly.

" _We will be striking at close range…"_ Ravel muttered.

Yubelluna blinked before nodded in understanding. _"I see… since we are striking with 2 Rooks. Also, close combats are not my forte."_

Ravel nodded in appreciation for the Queen's understanding. _"Everyone else, keep him the pressure on him, especially you and Karlamine."_ She said to Siris.

The knights nodded in understanding. Since they have the highest speed, they should be able to at least keep Madara busy.

" _Oi, Ravel! Are you forgetting who the King is? Also this is my peer-"_

Ravel suddenly gains the look of absolute irritation. _"Shut up, idiot Onii! You got so distracted by your emotions so much that you couldn't even come up with a simple plan! So just be quiet and follow!"_ Ravel half-shouted telepathically.

" _Ggh…"_ Riser backed away slightly.

"… _We will do our best, Ravel-sama."_ Yubelluna ensured.

 _Ravel nodded in gratitude before continuing "Mihae, distract him with area spells, got it?"_ she commanded.

The graceful bishop nodded as she knows what to do.

"Are you insects done?" Madara interfered.

"… _Remember the plan! We'll improvise if we have to!"_

Everyone nodded, preparing to follow as planned.

"I gave you plenty of time." Madara dashed forward, his first target, Mira.

"Do it!" Ravel shouted.

A sudden wall of ice rose from the ground, blocking Madara from getting to Mira. The Uchiha aerial flipped backwards and landed on the wall vertically by utilizing chakra on his feet.

"Haaah!"

Madara ducked to avoid the Kalarmine's vertical slash from the right side. He then grabbed the knight's arm before mercilessly clanging her against the ice wall.

Karlamine coughed, but after that, she flashes a brief smirk.

Madara's eyes narrowed for a split second before he uses the ice wall as a launching pad to evade Siris' sudden assault from the left flank.

"Come back here!" Siris followed up her strikes, trying to slice the Uchiha in half with her Zweihander, only to gape in shock as Madara stopped her slash with one finger.

"Your strike has no force behind it, insect." Madara ruthlessly kicked Siris on her abdomen.

The black-haired knight stumbles while gripping her stomach in pain, but surprisingly not for long.

"You're up, all of you!" Siris shouted before wiping blood off from the corner of her mouth.

Madara narrowed his eyes as he got surrounded by eight pawns of Riser, two sets of twins, two maids, one dancer-lookalike, and one martial artist.

"Adding groups of flies won't alter the outcome. Are you implying that you can defeat me by outnumbering me with bunch of weaklings?" Madara glowered.

"We're gonna slice your mouth into pieces!" Ile and Nel rushed in with their chainsaws.

Madara simply evaded the chainsaws by leaning left and right before swatting the puny machine cutters away without any problems. He mercilessly grabbed the two twins by the hair and holds them up.

"How would you like to die?" Madara stared into both of the twins with his Sharingan.

Ile and Nel were already on the verge of crying before-

"You're open!"

"Got you now!"

The rest of the pawns dashed in, perfectly organized to attack from all directions, but only need to halt their blitz as Madara slammed the twin on the ground before using them as a stepping stone to dodge upwards.

"Mihae!" Mira shouted, signaling the next follow-up attack.

All of a sudden, a sizable flaming spear and a large ice shard formed above of Madara's position.

The Ghost of Uchiha simply caught both incoming attacks with his left hand.

"Weak." Madara stated flatly.

Despite being insulted, Mihae took a deep breath. "Riser-sama, Ravel-sama!"

Madara jerked up as he precisely sensed four presences that just instantaneously appeared around him.

Riser and Ravel with their immaterial infernal swords in their hands, along with Xuelan and Isabela that just got speed-boost-lifted by Siris and Karlamine. At the same time, Yubelluna and Mihae finished casting fire-element empowering spells on the four, exponentially increasing their attack powers.

"This is over!" Isabela yelled.

Riser laughed hysterically and victoriously. "You are finished!"

Ravel is also smiling feverishly as her plan works perfectly, for sure this time, this battle is over!

…

….

Again, she was correct.

It was over even before the battle started.

Ravel literally felt that the world around her slows down when she locked eyes with Madara. His crimson orbs slowly changed into the even more terrifying and complex patterns.

" _W…"_ Ravel's pupil shrank in fear as the sinister smile slowly formed on Madara's face.

 **Slam! Slam! Slam! Slam!**

Four slamming sounds echoed loudly throughout the battlefield. The combination attacks were successful. Ironically, only silence followed after.

"W-What…?" Isabela muttered in disbelief.

Riser struggled to move but failed lamentably.

Ravel paled and shivered as she could not avert her gaze away from Madara's glare.

"Decent, teamwork-wise." Madara commented, currently being encased in the azure-colored skeletal ribcage, the Susanoo. Despite the joint attacks, there isn't even a single scratch presented on the Susanoo.

"What is this armor?!" Xuelan gritted her teeth.

"I believe that you insects deserve some rewards." Madara stated evilly before two pairs of dismembered skeletal arms appeared.

Before they even have the chance to get into defensive stance, they got mercilessly hammered by the fists of Susanoo.

All, especially Ravel coughed out significant amount of blood before crashing against the ground causing dusts, sands, and stones to rocketed up in the air.

"U… Ugh…" Ravel twitched in pain while her Phenex regenerative ability activates.

The unscathed members rush towards the injured four, but it's not over just yet.

" **Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin!" (Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees!)**

Despite retaining only one hand, Madara astonishingly performed the jutsu with no problem. Gigantic viridian tendrils burst out of the ground, circling around the location of the Phenex clan members and its own creator.

In a sudden movement, the ground violently trembled as the land itself is being lifted upwards by the swarm of thick wood branches. The land soared higher and higher until reached the stratosphere before those thick branches and tendrils binded together above, creating an enormous wooden dome covering the elevated terrain.

Minutes passed by, the servants slowly got up to their feet.

"Ggh… where am I…?" Ravel gripped her head before sitting upright.

"How…"

"I-Isabela?" Ravel stared at the Rook, who is standing at the edge of the arena.

Isabela doesn't respond, she kept staring passed the clouds at the ground far below, obviously mesmerized by something. At the same time, the other members approached Isabela perplexedly before they either gained the disturbed look or just froze with horrified expressions.

Ravel stood up before limping towards them with bafflement, only to visibly flinched and froze as well. _"T-This… how…"_

The entire battlefield is covered in thick green plants, forests, and hundreds of gigantic scarlet flowers that released yellowish powders pollens everywhere. But the even greater shocking factor is the conditions of the remaining guards below.

Horrifyingly, they clawed their own throat like mad animals, obviously struggling to breathe. They squirmed, lashed around wildly before it escalated into extremely fatal seizures. One by one, they collapsed, flat and cold, their eyes frozen and wide opened signaling the termination of the brain before the bodies disappeared in light particles.

"He… did all of that…?" Hopelessness started to find its way into Ravel's mentality.

"Astounding, correct?"

All eyes averted from the terrifying scene to the speaker. Madara simply smirked with content. "Those pollens are extremely poisonous, without strong will, it is impossible to survive." Madara explained gleefully.

"Y…You monster…" Ravel muttered. Even for a devil standard, to do something like this…

Madara chuckled cruelly. "Unfortunately, with the rating game's mechanism, they are still alive."

"What are you…?"

Madara directed his curiosity to Riser before deciding to humor the egoistic heir. "Hn? What?" The Uchiha uttered tonelessly.

"What are you?!" Riser shouted. "This is unacceptable, inconceivable! There is no way a human can have this much power!"

…

….

"Heh..." Madara chuckled once.

"W-What's so funny?!" Riser demanded answer.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Everyone is immediately taken back by Madara's insane laugh.

"After countless of your nonsensical, unavailing, contemptible, good-for-nothing prattle, you finally talk something actual sense!" Madara continued his maniac laugh.

Instead of being even angrier, Riser actually felt scared. The laugh of insanity, the look of madness, the incomprehensible depth of power, all of the factors are starting to induce extreme amount of fear in Riser Phenex's mentality.

"An insect like you have no need to know what I am, but you are correct about one thing." Madara returned to his emotionless expression as he looked at his missing right arm.

Riser basically froze as sounds of sickening flesh movement echoed clearly. "Y-You… T-That's impossible…"

Ravel literally dropped on her knees in total incredulity. "But… e-even if… but… this s-should not…"

All can only watch at something that any logical being would deem impossible. Even amongst the spectators' crowd, especially Sirzechs are also gaping in disbelief.

Madara flexed his newly regenerated right arm. "I'm far from being a human, and far from what you insects could ever dreamed to be!" He did a clone hand seal.

"G-Get back!" Karlamine shouted as multiple unknown objects are slowly ascending from the floor.

The servants protectively gathered around Riser and Ravel as a lot of wooden sculptures of Madara rose up from the floor around them. They are slowly being forced to step to the middle of the arena, to avoid the still-forming wooden statues.

"I believed that you once boasted about your "full" peerage set." Madara said mockingly as the wooden sculptures slowly gained color shades of vitality before it actually comes to life.

Total 225 wood clones of Madara directed their Mangekyō Sharingan towards the Phenex group, causing them to unconsciously tremble. Madara jumped backwards to the giant roots and stared down with contempt as the clones of Madara slowly approached the Phenex group step by step.

"Now, this is what I called Full Peerage." Madara silently ordered the clones to attack.

The Phenex servants sweated and try to back away, but there isn't much room to go to begin with.

"R…Ravel-sama, Riser-sama…"Karlamine stuttered, desperately requesting for a plan.

"D-Damn you…!" Riser swore.

"Look out!" Mihae shouted as Madara's clones rushed towards them.

Isabela and Xuelan stood on the frontline as the knight tries to back them up. The rooks does everything they could to defend their comrades behind them, but they stand no chance. Being overwhelmed by the clones, they got fatally injured on the abdomen before collapsing on the ground. Siris and Karlamine tried to help them up, but also got overwhelmed by Madara's clones.

One by one, the Phenex members got picked apart. With only pure Taijutsu, the clones are just decimating the group apart. The pawns are literally getting stomped since they stand no chance on fighting back.

Riser and Yubelluna are trying to fight back against the relentless assault with their flight abilities, but their efforts are futile as they are being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the clones.

Madara admired his own handiwork, but he doesn't planning on stopping just yet.

" **Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku!" (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation!)**

Instead of aiming at the combatants below, Madara aimed for the wooden dome above. The wooden structure got pummeled by the flames, causing them to ignite wildly while the burnt thick pieces of giant woods plummeted to the ground.

The Phenex side sweated from the extreme heat as they are slowly being roasted alive. Despite being in the clan that symbolizes a Phoenix, Madara's jutsu proved to be too much for them. It also gets drastically difficult to breathe because of the smokes and heat.

But the clones don't need to breathe…

Casualties started to appear on the Phenex side as the twin catgirls got crushed by the scorching debris from above. Other pawns are experiencing the harsh heat wave that prevented them from be able to breathe normally. The situation escalated as the Phenex peerage got separated by the overwhelming numbers of Madara's clones.

" _W-What should I do…?!"_ Ravel slowly backed away from the approaching clones because she got separated from everyone. The situation around her is pure chaos, the falling burning debris, the fall of her comrades.

After continuously backing away, Ravel felt a sense of dread from behind. She slowly turned around…

Much to her horror, she reached a dead end, multiple burning plants tendrils and roots are blocking her from flying away.

Ravel's legs are shaking as the clones surrounded her. But much to her surprise and even more to her fear, the clones step aside.

"Time to accept your fate." The real Madara said as he approached Ravel.

Ravel trembles like a cornered animal before her minds forced her to act. She lets out a shaken warcry before rushing in with her immaterial fire sword.

"Corner a wild dog and it'll bite, I see." Madara simply caught it with his hand before doing the squashing gesture, completely disperse it.

Ravel fell to her knees as she cannot stand against the feeling of anxiety and fear. Ravel looked up and is slightly taken back from Madara's stare.

"I'd say that you make a better King than your weak brother." Madara said tonelessly.

Confused expression paved its way on Ravel's exhausted face. Seconds ago, this man almost killed her, and now he's just… what…?

"Keep on training little girl, I will look forward to our future rematch." An almost nonexistence smile plastered on Madara's face.

"U…Uh…" Despite the chaotic environment, Ravel ironically felt slightly better as she doesn't know what to respond.

But Madara's expression of kindness was short-lived as he reverted into his usual no-nonsense shinobi mode. "I have nothing personal against you, so I'll give you an easy way out."

Ravel flinched as the Uchiha stared into her eyes. The world around her slowly got darker and darker while she was mesmerized by the strange patterns in Madara's eyes.

It took roughly 5 seconds for Ravel to fall into unconsciousness before a disembodied skeletal hand formed next to Madara with a twisted Kris-lookalike blade manifested in its hand.

" _Let's get this over with."_ Madara simply stabbed Ravel right through her abdomen.

"R-Ravel-sama!" Despite her roughen up state, Isabela managed to break through the surrounding clones and rushed towards Madara's position with her fist cocked back.

Madara didn't even bother looking behind him as Susanoo automatically defended him from Isabela's strike. The Uchiha finished what he started by thoroughly piercing Ravel abdomen with the entire length of the sword, causing the unconscious girl to slowly dissipate into pieces of luminescence.

"Now then…"

 **Splrk!**

"G-Ggh?!" Isabela uttered out in pain.

"Play time's over" Madara said coldly as he also stabbed Isabela with the Susanoo's sword. The unfortunate rook's body went limp before her body disappeared.

Madara mentally ordered his clones to do his bidding once more. Capture all the still-active combatants. One by one, the leftover combatants got savagely and mercilessly man-handled by the clones.

"R-Release me! Commoner!" Riser expelled flaming aura around himself to burn the clones that are locking him in place. Obviously, the clones aren't even affected in the slightest.

"Uof!" Xuelan uttered in slight pain from being roughly thrown to the ground.

Madara frowned at the scene. "Is this all?" Disappointment is crystal clear in his tone.

The still active combatants from the Phenex side are Xuelan, Yubelluna, and Riser… from the total fifteen, only three is left.

"I even ordered them to hold back." Madara indirectly insulted.

" _H-Hold back…? They were holding back?!"_ Riser felt his pride shattered into million pieces.

Xuelan and Yubelluna are too exhausted and beaten up to retort, but their King is currently seething in pure embarrassment.

"Also, you are surprisingly calm to your sister's absence."

Riser jerked up as Madara mentioned that. It shouldn't be possible for her to be defeated due to the Phenex's immortality.

"So you didn't even care about your sibling's welfare, what a good brother you are."

Riser tightened his fist so hard that it could bleed. "How about you fuck off, commoner! You know nothing about siblings!" Riser retorted.

" **Nothing…?"**

Riser immediately regretted his choice of words as the air itself froze while deathly aura radiated from Madara.

Riser's pupils shrank as Madara reappeared directly in front of him before an extremely sharp pain erupted inside his chest. He wanted to scream out, but in his current conditions, it is impossible to.

Yubelluna and Xuelan helplessly watched Madara and five of his clones pierced right through their King's chest with the entire length of their arms.

" **You will never understand what I experienced."** Madara slowly pulled his arm out but not before twisting it around, causing pain to instill throughout Riser's body.

" **You will never understand the pain of loss."**

"GAAAAAAAAGH!" Riser wailed as Madara once again penetrated his chest.

" **You will never understand the feeling of despair."** Madara icily stated before violently pull his arm out again.

Riser panted as his wounds are regenerating once again. If it isn't because of the clones' arms that are still embedded in his chest, he would've already fallen to the ground.

" **But fortunately for you…"** The Ghost of Uchiha glared into the eyes of Riser Phenex. Riser couldn't even blink as the intimidating and complex tomoe pattern slowly transformed into a purplish ripple-like pattern.

" **Today is the day, that you will know true despair."** Madara clasped his hands together, causing loud clapping noise.

 **(Scene Change) BGM: Naruto Ost: Savior of the World**

Everyone literally fell to their knees as the entire manor shook violently from the exorbitant powerful pressure that impacted them like the tsunami itself. The air instantly becomes denser as the unexplainable energy coursed through the entire area.

"He's going for the overkill again." Ophis commented quietly, obviously not affected by this.

Grim expression appeared on Sirzechs' face as he heard Ophis' comments. _"So this is Uchiha Madara…?! As expected from someone that courted the Infinite Dragon God…!"_ The Crimson Maou thought as he tried to balance the enormous presence with his own, but to no avail.

Larisa latched onto Sirzechs for support as the pressure proves to be too much for her.

Lord and Lady Phenex are also trying their best to even stand properly, but the excessive amounts of pressure keeps them on their knees.

For Rias and her peerage, they felt like they are going to pass out.

" _I-Impossible! T-This is not possible even for a Maou!"_ Rias thought before something caught her eye, Koneko's condition. "K-Koneko…?" Rias called her rook.

The petite girl is trembling badly while her eyes are widened in shock and fear. "S-Se-Senjutsu…" Koneko muttered in revelation.

Rias' minds began to run a mile a minute despite the anxiety throughout her body.

" _This… this is too much…"_ Akeno, the ultimate masochist and sadist, could only feel unbelievable amount of discomfort.

"I… I can't breathe…" Asia fell flat to the ground, completely unconscious.

"A-Asia!" Rias gritted her teeth. The Crimson Princess silently prayed that this will be over before everyone suffocates to death.

Ophis sighed. _"Am I truly the one that needed more discipline?"_ She thought before using her own powers to counteract the prodigious presence of Madara.

 **(Scene Change)**

 **Location: Battlefield**

Yubelluna and Xuelan immediately suffocated. Riser on the other hand, doesn't feel a thing… because the fear is overwhelming everything at this point.

" **Senpō:" (Sage Art:)** Madara's body is enveloped with so much chakra that it is visible to naked eyes of the non-shinobi beings.

Four purplish cubical structures constructed of Senjutsu Chakra combined with slight amount of earth, wind, and fire chakra expanded from nothingness before the demonic-looking transparent structures created distinguish high pitch noise.

" **Jinton Mekkyaku!"** **(Dust Release Annihilation!)** Madara thrusts both of his hands upwards.

Blinding dark purple light enveloped the area as the gigantic beam fired from the cubical structures at the burning wooden dome up above.

Instead of just cleanly penetrating through the dome, the technique instantly and completely evaporated and disintegrated the entire wooden structure without a trace.

As the dark purple light dies down, Madara took the notice of the hidden confusion beneath the fear, anxiety, and absolute pain of Riser Phenex's expressions.

"I'll finish this once and for all."

"W-What…?" Blood spluttered out of Riser's mouth.

The giant from of Susanoo once again enveloped around Madara, causing his hair to violently flow upwards as his chakra exploded up towards the endless sky.

Four hands of Susanoo simultaneously weaved the Snake and Bird hand seals.

"You will understand that your entire existence…" Madara completed the jutsu with a powerful Ram hand seal gesture.

The unexplainable gigantic roar-like sound echoed from above.

Xuelan froze as she felt something gnawing at her from above.

Yubelluna could feel her heart stop beating as the shadow of the incoming object is slowly being cast over the entire elevated arena. _"I…Is this… the difference in power…?"_

"…is completely worthless." Madara said cold heartily.

"I refuse…" Despair gripped Riser's heart. "I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THS! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!"

A colossal sized meteor, which is larger than the entire mountain itself, descended from the parting clouds, heading straight towards them.

"It is slightly bigger than normal raindrops. It won't be any problem for you, I'm sure." Madara smirked.

"GRAGGGGH! LET GO OF ME! RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME!" Riser completely gone mad. He tried to struggle his way out, but the clones kept their arms locked tight literally inside his chest.

"Drown in despair."Madara ordered as he slowly levitated upwards, before hovering from the elevated platform, away from the path of the incoming meteor.

"RELEASE ME! I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!" Riser shouted. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! A GOD?!"

"Do not group me with those weaklings." Madara crossed his arms in disgust.

"W-WHAT?!"

"The gods, celestials, they are nothing compared to me." Madara scowled.

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!"

"I am what even gods cannot escape. I **am** the end **.** "Madara's words literally embedded in the mind of Riser Phenex.

"No… NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Riser terrifying screams are heard as the entire area is shadowed by the meteor.

" **Tengai Shinsei!" (Shattered Heaven!)** Madara shouted.

The meteor impacted against the giant platform, completely demolishing the structure and everything on it. The falling star continued its path, destroying all the plant tendrils that previously held up the platform before brutally clashed onto the ground near the mountain, causing mega-scale of earthquake. The force of impact is so inexplicably large that the collision itself generated heat and multiple shockwaves of fissures on the ground. The roar of the impact is so loud that it echoed from mountains to mountains, before huge wall of wind whips up to all directions from the actual impact itself. The meteor embedded deep onto the foot of the mountain as millions of dust particles and smokes exploded up from the impacted zone.

"Oh, by the way…" Madara continued.

The all-too-familiar deep sound and roar resonated throughout the area once again. Madara looked at the sky with one of the most sinister smile plastered on his face.

"I don't think one is enough for cockroaches like you." Madara chuckled evilly as the battlefield slowly darkened once more. Not from one, but **two** exponentially larger meteors.

 **(Scene Change)**

"G-Get down! Everyone get down!" Lord Phenex shouted as the multiple enormous tremors rippled throughout the estate. Glasses, kitchen wares, even some chandeliers of the place crashed down to the floor.

The situation just escalated from chaotic into total pandemonium. Some guests tried to ran away, but the tremors proved to be too much. They have no choice but to stay low on the ground to avoid being injured.

" _This has to stop now!"_ Sirzechs thought before the Gremory crests appeared beneath Sirzechs.

"Be careful, Sirzechs…" Larisa muttered as her form is protected by the barrier than Sirzechs created.

The Crimson Maou nodded before disappearing along with the magic circle.

Lord and Lady Phenex also mentally ordered the house servants to take care of the guests as they are prepared to intercept as well.

Ophis narrowed her eyes at this but decided to not do anything. _"It won't matter anyway."_ She shrugged before continue shoving the juicy roasted pork in her mouth.

 **(Scene Change)**

The atmosphere is literally filled with clouds of dusts, sands, and smokes.

Madara smirked lightly at his beautiful art while slowly descending to the ground.

The battlefield just turned into an enormous endless abysmal canyon with a giant misshaped rock in the center. Mountains literally disappeared only to be replaced by flat plateaus.

"Hmph, the immortal phoenix doesn't seem immortal to me." Madara commented as he detected no movements or signatures of Riser. "But… I feel that I need to confirm the kill…" Madara sadistically clasped his hands together as his chakra spiked up once again, this time is even more powerful than the previous ones.

"Madara-san, stop!"

Madara furrowed at the Maou that appeared in front of him via magic circle.

"This is enough, you've already won! There's no point in continuing this!" Sirzechs tried to reason with Madara.

"No."

Sirzechs flinched.

"It's not over until **I** say." Madara interjected.

Sirzechs sweated inwardly. He knows that alone, he stand no chance against this man. But he's a Maou… he must confront his responsibility… no matter the circumstances.

"Then… I have no choice…" Sirzechs stated as his form is enveloped in dark crimson power. The Crimson Maou got into combat ready position.

Madara narrowed his eyes but before he got the time to retort, multiple presences appeared.

Lord and Lady Phenex decided to also join in the battle. Both have the aura of true war veterans, the scorching presence solidly exerted from them.

"You will fight me?" Madara simply asked.

Sirzechs stood firm on his ground. "It's my duty as a Maou to keep my people safe. Stand down, Madara-san."

Lord Phenex along with Lady Phenex expressed their discontent towards Madara. They are prepared to back Sirzechs up if the fight broke loose.

Madara snickered at the scene. "Your efforts will be futile, Sirzechs. Also, parents of that mannerless insect should just mind their own business." Madara indirectly insulted the current Head of Phenex clan and his wife.

"…I will admit"

Everyone focused on Lady Phenex. Her hands are trembling due to her rage.

"Riser is not the nicest person around… and that's because of my lack of responsibility as a mother." Lady Phenex muttered.

Lord Phenex also felt guilty, because it is true as his wife just said. It is because they didn't teach their son well enough.

"But…" Fire erupted violently behind Lady Phenex as determination appeared on her face. "He's still my son… and I'll be damned to let anything else happen to him!"

"That is correct." Lord Phenex joined in as multiple sets of flame wings appeared behind him.

Sirzechs smiled nostalgically. The Crimson Maou recalled the old days that he saw Lord and Lady Phenex in the battlefield as a young child. It is them that elevated the Phenex name to greatness.

"I see."

Exasperation appeared on Madara's features.

"Then, I will go through all of you if need be." Madara clasped his hands together. Whirlwind surrounded Madara as pillars of chakra exploded around him once more.

Lord and Lady Phenex immediately rushed in as Sirzechs manipulated Power of Destruction to surround Madara. All of them know full well that they have to strike when they have the chance. The Phenex duo utilized their flames as distractions, blinding Madara from seeing Sirzechs' spheres of destruction.

"Sirzechs-dono!" Lord Phenex gives the signal before getting out of the way.

" **Ruin the Extinct!"** Sirzechs shouted as hundreds of Power of Destruction's spheres rained down on the areas around Madara. The continuous barrage completely annihilates the surrounding area and it continued for full solid minute before Sirzechs halted his attack.

"Is it over?" Lord Phenex asked since the smokes prevented them from visual confirmation. The presence of Madara also seemingly vanished as well.

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!**

An extremely intimidating roar is heard as all of them witness Madara walking out of the smokescreens. But not just by himself…

"I should've known that it isn't enough to penetrate his defenses…" Sirzechs sweated slightly.

The giant humanoid specter stomped towards its attackers. Two of its hands contain an immaterial azure flame like sword. In the middle of its chest is Madara, staring down at the three with contempt while crossing his arms.

"That thing again…?" Lady Phenex sweated.

"It is some sort of special armor constructed by powers called chakra." Sirzechs explained silently. "He called it as Susanoo."

Lord and Lady Phenex swiftly turned towards the Crimson Maou. "The God of Storm…?!" Lord Phenex flinched.

"…I believe it's not wrong to see it like that." Sirzechs gritted his teeth as Madara stopped in front of them.

"You know better Sirzechs." Madara said disapprovingly. "Are you insulting my power by holding back?" The Uchiha asked.

Sirzechs sweated inwardly while the Phenex duo backed away slightly. "I-I mean no such thing!" Sirzechs tried to reason.

"You fought against me before. You should know that holding back your power is just the same as insulting your opponent's combat ability." Madara scoffed. "You will regret your lack of judgment."

The earth shook once again as Sirzechs and the two Phenex soared up into the air to avoid the trembling and collapsing ground. Numerous fissures spread throughout the soil and earth itself.

Huge earthquake rippled throughout the battlefield as an enormous demonic object slowly rises from the underground abyss.

" _W..What the…"_ Lady Phenex blinked.

" **Senpō Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju!" (Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands!)**

The three devils gaped in disbelief as they and pretty much everything, even the mountains, are being dwarfed by the appearance of the excessively titanic wooden statue structure. Uncountable numbers of hands are seen on the back of the intimidating statue. Instead of the calm and serene face of the Buddha, the statue has the face of a demon, a Hannya demon to be precise.

Sirzechs sweated furiously while trying to come up with a plan. He fought against the Uchiha before, he knew that Madara is extremely strong… but this…

The Susanoo jumped towards the statue and landed on its head before clapping its hands together similar to the statue's current posture.

"Observe closely, Sirzechs." Madara's voice echoed throughout the area. "This is how a proper battle should be like." The Susanoo immediately radiated life-crushing aura as intense winds whipped up. Azure chakra engulfed the entire demonic wooden statue before the deep blue armor-like object surrounded the statue.

"Wait, is that even possible?!" Sirzechs shouted.

"Sirzechs-dono, what is going on?!" Lord Phenex interrupted hastily.

Before Sirzechs could even respond, it seems like verbal explanation is not needed. The three's focus got pulled by the scene in front of them.

The deep blue chakra continuously surrounded the wooden statue like some sort of armor. Multiple square-shaped scales covered the thousands of wooden hands before reaching the statue's main body.

Madara simply tightened his fist. **"Isō: Susanoo!" (Majestic Attire: Susanoo!)**

The main body of the statue is clad in Susanoo attire before a tengu mask formed above of its head. The mask lowered down, locked onto the face of the statue before the eyes of the statues sparked up to life in crimson color. The blood red eyes of the statue stared at the three levitating devils as it is entirely clad in the perfect Susanoo armors.

" **This** is how the real battle should be." Madara stated while standing inside the hexagonal structure on top of the statue's head as the Susanoo is stabilized.

Lord Phenex stared in disbelief. Despite his veteran experiences, he is feeling something he hasn't felt in a long time.

Fear…

Lady Phenex is also not in a better position than her husband's.

"This is… Uchiha Madara…" Sirzechs murmured, obviously in shock. Sirzechs knows quite a lot about Madara's ability since he fought against the man before, but…

"This is insane… i-is there no limit to your power…?" Sirzechs asked shakily.

Madara snorted. "I'd say that I'm using twenty percent of my full power."

"T-Twenty… percent…?!" Sirzechs paled in horror.

"Well then… I believe that further conversation is not needed." Madara smirked. The wooden hands behind the statue shifted slightly. One by one, the cerulean flame sword manifested in every single one of the thousand hands.

Sirzechs immediately pumped the power of destruction throughout his body. The air is filled with intense demonic pressure.

"That's right…" Madara smiled bloodthirstily. **"Keep on dancing!"** He laughed maniacally as the main hands of the statue draws out the solid perfect Susanoo sword from the scabbard.

" _Lord Phenex, Lady Phenex…"_

"… _Sirzechs-dono?"_

"… _There's no other option."_ Sirzechs stated.

Lord Phenex nodded before following Sirzechs lead, pumping out as much power as he could.

"Show me your will… devils!" Madara interjected.

The three brave devils rushed in with no hesitation. From now on, they will be fighting with their existence on the line.

Fortunately for almost everyone, the rating game mechanics are still in place, so death will not occur, but one thing is certain.

 **Madara has achieved his objective.**

The name Uchiha Madara will be known throughout the underworld… and beyond. No one will be able to stop it.

No one.

Not even God himself.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** **I know that the update time sucks, and I apologize. There are so much things I have to do and I barely have time to write. In the next 1-2 weeks, I got university's final exams to deal with, and after that I have to get started on my Japanese education.  
This chapter might be slightly boring, but think of it as an intermission. I hate to release subpar chapters, but at least it is better than nothing. Anyway, hope you enjoy. **

***Warning. This chapter contains slight lemons and mature themes. Skip the first part if you do not wish to read them.***

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 ***Warning: Short Lemons Ahead, Skip if you want to***

Small sunlight slowly penetrated through the pitch dark room through the windows and the curtains. The sound of fabric shuffling around is heard along with the slight moan of a girl.

"P-Please… l-let me rest…" A cute girl with black hair begged her lover to let her rest. Her kimono is still loosely covering her bare body as her lover's fit, naked form can be seen behind her.

"You're the one who wanted this. I'm just obliging your desire." A masculine chuckle is heard as the long-haired man embraced the girl from behind before softly nibbling on his lover's ear.

Ophis stifled a moan by violently clamping her teeth on the bed sheets. "W-We've already done it th-the whole night… i-it's already more than e-eeii!" Ophis squirmed uncontrollably as her pleasure points are relentlessly being assaulted, especially on the lower areas.

"I'm far from being satisfied… Ophis." Madara whispered sadistically while moving his hips at an antagonizing slow speed to maximize the pleasure and torture stimulation.

Ophis gritted her teeth as the jolt of pleasure keeps on teasing her senses. Despite the slow speed, the extreme amount of pleasure continues to stack up uncontrollably. "S-Stop… I, cannot… mnnf…"

It is quite obvious regarding how the current situation began. After these two supreme beings returned from their yesterday's little ordeals, the still-sexual-frustrated wife could not hold it in anymore and decided to have her way with her husband.

Little that she knows, she bit off more than she can chew. Again.

From the night until this moment, the intense moans and screams of the Infinite Dragon God were heard throughout Madara's humble abode. Countless of times her body spasm in pleasure, countless of times she climaxed, countless of times that her lover give her his essence… but he doesn't seem to get tired nor exhausted in any way.

"Won't you scream more for me, Ophis?" Madara smirked evilly before intentionally thrust his length towards the particular spots inside his mate.

The eyes of the gothic-loving girl immediately widened as she screamed out in pleasure due to her climax. Her tongue slightly rolled out of her mouth as her back bent forward before collapsing backwards onto her lover's chest. Ophis felt her mind drifted around randomly as she panted exhaustingly.

"I love your voice." Madara whispered before resuming his thrusting and teasing once again.

"N-No…!" Ophis moaned uncontrollably and relatively to the rhythm of her lover's thrust. "Mnh! Angh! I, a-am going to.. Ah! Mhaaa! break again…! L-Let me re-Mmff! Hhaa!" Ophis' requests are seemingly ignored as her mate continues to tease her pleasure spots, both outside… and inside.

Madara chose to respond in actions rather than words. His gentle yet lustful hands gently caressed Ophis' smooth skins while his arms are still locking her in his strong embrace. The Uchiha's antagonizing slow thrusting leisurely shift into a faster pace, only to multiply the mind-blowing sensation to his mate.

"You are getting close again, aren't you…?" Madara softly murmured into his lover's ear.

Ophis unconsciously slammed downward against the thrusts. She nodded furiously as her minds begin to slowly blank out once again.

"Haa! Mwaa! I-I'm, I'm b-breaking! Y-You are bre-breaking me..! Mmmph! Nyaah!"

Despite her cries of protest, her body responded otherwise. Enormous waves of pleasure continuously numbed her senses. She could no longer feel anything other than the current sensations. Her hips automatically slammed downward, begging for the final sweet yet skypiercing release.

"I love you, Ophis."

Ophis' eyes widened as she heard those three particular words. She literally felt the fluttering feelings rising inside her stomach. With all the stamina and strength left in her body, she swiftly turned around and smashes her lips against the only person that can complete her as a whole.

"Mmmmpph! I, wuvv yuuu uuuoo~! Mmph! Umph!"

Ophis could not withstand it any longer. Her body constricted around her man before she physically and mentally experienced one of the greatest pleasure and climax she ever felt in her life.

"MMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHH!"

Ophis' body spasm uncontrollably as the feelings of her climax still lingers throughout her cute frame. The warm yet scorching feelings spread throughout her lower parts as her lover unload his seed inside her for the umpteenth time.

"Haah… Haaah… I… I, love you…" Ophis panted before slowly leaning towards Madara with her eyes closed.

Madara smiled at his mate while still embracing her firmly. It's just a simple smile, but if observed thoroughly, it is one of the sincerest and loving expressions that an Uchiha could ever muster.

"And I, you." Madara gently caressed his lover's cheeks before kissing her on the forehead.

A small smile formed upon Ophis' lips before her exhaustion makes itself known. She let out a single soft, cute mew before sleep claims her senses.

Madara kissed Ophis on her forehead again before gently laid her down on the bed before covering up her bare form with the bed blanket. The Uchiha then carefully slid out of the bed before heading towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Madara smiled to himself as a lone statement suddenly popped up in the back of his mind. This statement actually was the reason why he did things in the past. Despite his slight regret, he couldn't help but feel a little pride in it.

 **There is no clan that feels and treasures deeper love than the Uchiha.**

* * *

 ***For the people who skipped lemons, it is safe to start reading here***

 **Location: Madara's House, Human World**

Madara yawned slightly as he takes a sip of his coffee while enjoying the quiet peace. He is currently in his favorite black casual clothes while sitting in the living room, browsing through the recent useful informations that he got from his informant.

" _Everything seems to be in place. Yesterday's event will also thoroughly convey my message to all of them."_ Madara tapped his chin _,_ silently debating on his next course of action. _"It is only logical to wait for them to take the action-"_

 **Ring!**

Madara narrowed his eyes at the sound of the doorbell before getting up from his comfortable seating position. _"They aren't humans."_ Madara analyzed the visitors' presences before opening the door.

"Uchiha-sama." The group leader bowed before his companions follow the suit.

Madara observed the group of visitors with calculating look. Their outer appearances are identical to normal humans with peculiar religious-oriented clothes.

"I am impatient. State your business." Madara warned.

Most of the group flinched from the iciness behind Madara's tone, but the group leader mentally reassured all of them that everything is going to be fine.

"We apologize for disrupting your morning. We're just messengers sent by Hyourai-sama, one of the leaders of the Youkai Faction." The leader bowed once again.

Madara narrowed his eyes as his mind searches for the information about the Youkai Faction, and one of its influential leaders named Hyourai.

The Youkai Faction is quite a secret faction compared to others since they decided not to be involved, let alone communicate with other factions whatsoever. The only time they decided to hold negotiations with other factions is during the time of emergency and crisis which impacted their well-beings. The whole factions are made up of supernatural beings native to Eastern part of the world such as Japan, China, even Vietnam, Indonesia, and Malaysia.

" _Hmph, Hyourai Yoshino, the overly imperialistic woman."_ Madara successfully searched the information regarding one of the faction's leaders.

Hyourai Yoshino, one of the influential figureheads of the Youkai Faction, the apparent leader of Youkai movements in Northern Japan. She is by far one of the strongest animals Youkai, a moth to be exact. Her nickname is known among the Youkais as the Iron Moth Princess due to her royal-princess personalities along with her no-nonsense style of ruling.

Madara temporarily closed his eyes before slightly gesture the group to enter.

Most of the group nervously steps inside along with some that are pretty collected before Madara closed the door. The Uchiha gestured the visitors to step inside the living room, where they could have the conversation there. The companion guards stood around while their leader gently flops down onto the guest's sofa.

"Take a seat." Madara said lazily before sitting down himself since there are actually plenty of seats to go around.

"We'd rather stand, Uchiha-dono. It would be rude to our leader and to you." A confident feminine voice replied.

The air instantly thickens as the chilled dreadfully rolled up their spines. Slowly and fearfully, they turned towards Madara, who is staring straight at them.

" **Sit."**

It is impossible to comprehend how a man can cause a simple word to contain such a powerful authority behind it. The companions immediately follow the command, shakily and hastily scramble to find a place to sit.

" _Unbelievable… he's able to exhibit such aura without unleashing the presence of his power…"_ The leader messenger sweated slightly.

"I assume that introductions are in order, at least yours." Madara aimed his demand at the apparent group leader.

The leader messenger bowed. "Please feel free to call me Wang Guam."

Madara raised his eyebrows. "Chinese Youkai, a Xiao (Mountain Spirit) I see."

Wang Guam's eyes widened before bowing again. "As expected of someone who claims to be stronger than a God, you clearly saw through my facade with ease." Wang Guam glowed slightly before his human appearance slowly shifted. His skins turned abnormally whiter while his sclera turned into blacker color, representing a ghostly appearance. The Xiao silently gestured his companions to release the illusions that covered up their appearances.

" _I expect the yesterday's ordeals to spread fast, but not this fast. Perhaps I underestimated the flow of information in the world."_ Madara thought to himself.

"Now, start talking." Madara eyed the shifting appearances of the visitors around him. Most of them are related to mythical monsters around Asia such as Animal Spirits, Orges, and Demons.

"We are messengers of Hyourai-sama, one of the leaders of the Youkai Faction. She would like to invite you, Uchiha-sama and anyone you see fit to bring along, as special guests in our Youkai Assembly." Wang Guam cuts to the chase.

"Why?" Madara simply asked.

Wang Guam bowed slightly. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but Hyourai-sama doesn't disclose any further information."

" _Hn, although the entire circumstances are pretty obvious."_ Madara secretly narrowed his eyes. "Location and time?"

"The assembly will be held three days from now in Kyoto, since it is the main hub of Youkai movements in Japan. The assembly will begin after 12 p.m. sharp."

Madara got pulled into his deep thoughts. _"The timing is extremely convenient since my plan does not begin till next week. This is a great opportunity to gain more information and perhaps influences… very well, I'll play along."_ Madara thought almost evilly.

"Wang Guam."

The Xiao blinked.

"Return to your leader and notify her that I accept her invitation."

Wang Guam beamed slightly. "Excellent, I will be sure to inform Hyourai-sama about your response as soon as possible! Well then-"

"But there's one thing."

The group unconsciously regain the chilling feelings once again despite the fact that they are literally the embodiment of horror to human worlds.

Madara glared hard into their eyes. "If I deem the assembly to be substandard, or a waste of my time, there will be a price to pay."

"H-Hai… I will make sure to deliver such messages to Hyourai-sama." Wang Guam obviously knows better by not trying to piss off the man. "Well then, I believe we should be off." Wang Guam stood up along with his companions.

Madara did not object as he allows the visitors to leave.

"The invitation will be sent here tomorrow. Have a good day, Uchiha-sama." Wang Guam bowed for the last time before leaving with his companions.

Silence adorned the room as none of the visitors have left.

"That self-centered moth must be truly desperate to ask for other's aid." Madara sipped his coffee.

The Iron Moth Princess is also known for her extreme pride of her own powers. That plus her strong-headed personality also caused her to have a very identical ruling style of a tyrant. But due to her charismatic characteristics along with talented management of problems and resources, she is well respected by her people.

Madara took out his phone before establishing contact to a particular number.

… **Beep!**

"Madara-sama…?" A male voice answered the call.

"Report." Madara ordered.

"Understood." Rustling sounds are heard before the voice continues. "According to the intel, the Church has authorized to send two envoys to retrieve the missing fragments of Excalibur next week. They also hold the fragments themselves, including Excalibur Destruction and Excalibur Mimic." The voice reported.

Madara smirked. "What about the main target?"

"His movement has also started. Loyal followers are preparing for the important phase of his plans."

"You will obey his every commands and wishes as you have previously been told." Madara reconfirmed with his spy. "Preservation of your true nature and intention is necessary for my next move."

"My life is for yours to command." The loyal spy said in absolute steel tone.

"Good." Madara expressed his satisfaction before hanging up the phone. His minds are already set to work on how to deal with the upcoming Youkai Assembly.

 **Tap… Tap…**

Madara's focus got automatically pulled by the sound of footsteps approaching the living room. Unconsciously, the Uchiha walk into the kitchen to do his usual routine by taking out the premade pancake batter from the refrigerator.

The petite form of Ophis is seen limping towards the kitchen. Slight exhaustion and tiredness is still present on her expression, but nevertheless, she looks fine.

"Woke up already I see, my Infinite Dragon Princess." Madara sent a slight cocky smirk at the limping Ophis.

Ophis just sigh before taking her seat, but a furious blush is presented on her face.

"Maple with usual?" Madara asked regarding the syrup and side dishes preference while putting on his apron, preparing to make Ophis some breakfast.

"Mhm…" Ophis shook her head lightly while mewing in negative manner.

No other words have to be spoken as the Uchiha understands that Ophis want to eat something that will freshen up her morning, something not too overly rich or sweet.

Well… no one can blame her, considering her lack of sleep and the mindboggling "situation" she experienced.

" _Flavors that can warm her up and something that packs some punch will do it."_ Madara chuckled to himself.

It doesn't take long for the alluring fragrance to fill the air. To make the breakfast nice and light, Madara incorporate some grounded black peppers and chilli oil to increase the savory value to the pancakes while frying some bacon strips and scramble eggs.

The somewhat-experienced cook does not forget to mix up some sour cream dip for the bacon before grabbing handful of fragrant herbs to lighten up the rich scramble eggs. Moreover, one of Ophis' favorite, the Miso Soup is softly bubbling away, ready to be plated.

Despite the mouth watering characteristics of the food, the visual presentation of it is the complete opposite.

Madara's eyebrows twitched in irritation as the looks of the pancakes are kind of hideous due to the crimson red color from the chilli oil. Luckily, Ophis usually does not care for the visual perception of the food, especially the ones that he cooked.

Nevertheless, Madara hastily finished up the task, plating up the food before setting them on the table.

Ophis just stared at her food, especially at the pancakes.

"It does not look edible."

Madara's eyes visually twitched as a small vein popped up on his forehead.

"If you don't want to eat them, then I'll just throw them away." Madara snatched Ophis' plate away from her. But before the Uchiha could move from his position, he felt something coil around his arms. Two snakes that suddenly came out of Ophis' sleeves hissed at Madara before moving towards the hand that is holding the plate.

"I thought so." Madara sighed before letting go of the plate.

The snakes swiftly munch onto the platter, successfully securing the grip on it. The serpents slowly move towards its master, setting down the dish gently on the table before disappearing into their master's sleeves once more.

Ophis does not say anything, only swiftly take a bite out of her pancakes.

Madara sighed and silently muttered something to himself before taking his seat.

Only the sounds of eating utensils occasionally clanking against the plate are heard as the two unbelievably strong beings are focusing on their breakfast. Madara was about to tell Ophis about his upcoming plans, but after seeing the warm blush on her face while having such a dreamy and satisfied expression on her face, he decided to just stay quiet.

"Thanks for the food." Ophis muttered.

"You're welcome." Madara shook his head once at Ophis' gluttonous features.

Ophis took a sip out of her miso soup. "I, guess there is something you wish to discuss?"

Madara chuckled. Despite his wife's innocence and straightforwardness, she always manages to read him like an open book sometimes.

"You could say that." Madara smiled.

The Uchiha explained the current situation and his future plans to Ophis. Apparently, Ophis already knew about the previously visiting Youkais since she could sense them even before they were inside the house.

"So you will be humoring those Youkais with your presence." Ophis said monotonously in slight sarcastic manner.

"Of course." Madara chuckled.

Ophis hummed slightly. "That is fine. I, also have meetings with my organization as well in the meantime."

Madara gained the look of surprise. "So you finalized your group. What's the name?"

"Khaos Brigade."

Madara sweatdropped. "That sounds kind of cheesy."

Ophis blinked. "What would you name it then?"

Madara rubbed his chin as he thought about a fitting name for Ophis' organization. Considering the fact that the group consists of multiple races working under the command of Ophis herself…

"Mugen Gūhatsu, how's that?" (Infinite Contingent) Madara said.

Ophis closed her eyes for a split moment before responding. "It's boring and weird. You just call it by combining the overall characteristics of the group…" Ophis actually pinched the bridge of her nose while speaking in monotonous yet disappointing voice.

"…" Madara gained several tick marks on his forehead.

It's just like old times between the self-proclaimed Savior of the World and the Infinite Dragon Goddess.

"Anyway." Madara fought down his immature temper. "I believe I heard that you came into contact with a certain holy sword user."

Ophis tilted her head slightly. "That is correct."

"Arthur Pendragon." Madara confirmed the name.

Ophis nodded.

Madara instantly gain an evil smirk causing Ophis to inevitably sigh.

"Would you mind introducing him after the Youkai Assembly?" Madara requested cunningly.

Ophis shook her head slightly, knowing full well what her mate is planning, but agreed to his request anyway.

"You're the best, Ophis." Madara said huskily, tenderly kissing her on her forehead.

The Infinite Dragon Goddess silently thought of something to herself while enjoying the touch of her mate.

If one day, Madara happened to ask her to help him destroy the world… she would say yes.

In a heartbeat.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** **I have no excuse for the extremely late update. Sorry if it's been so long, but my life is so busy… Hopefully this chapter will be able to compensate the long wait. I tried to take on something new on this chapter, I hope that you guys will like it. If it is too boring or unsatisfactory, I will try and rewrite this chapter later.**

 **P.S. Regarding the fight scene between Madara and Sirzechs + Lord and Lady Phenex, it is intended to end as your "own" imagination. I don't really want to fix how the fight ends, so I want you guys to imagine the ending for yourself, because each individual mind have their own ending. So… yeah…**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Location: Maou Lucifer's Personal Estate, Underworld**

Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly known as Sirzechs Gremory, is sighing for the umpteenth time as the eyes in the room are focusing on him with hidden feelings of both curiosity and unhealthy amount of discontent.

Rias and her servants, Lord and Lady Phenex, and important members of Gremory household gathered around inside the specialized meeting room inside the main estate of Sirzechs himself. Lord and Lady Gremory sat next to Sirzechs on his right while Larisa is on his left. As usual, Grayfia stood behind Sirzechs just like what a maid should act in such situation.

Sirzechs released a troublesome sigh once again. "I will try to answer your questions with the best of my abilities."

Rias immediately took this opportunity to gain her long wanted answers.

"Onii-sama, why would you even consider hiring, let alone doing 'business' with someone like him." Rias expressed her discomfort. "Obviously, he doesn't care about anything but himself and his own goals."

Instead of replying with his usual playful tone to his sister, Sirzechs serious demeanor hasn't left his features causing Rias to stiffen up. It is pretty uncommon for Sirzechs to act such ways.

"Having connections with him are extremely vital considering his abilities and strength." Sirzechs explained with all seriousness.

"I have no doubt about his strength, Onii-sama." Rias said in a sarcastic tone. "It's got to do with his actions."

Sirzechs rubbed his temples. "It's complicated."

"He almost killed you!" Rias shouted. "He also caused more trouble than good!"

Lord and Lady Phenex unconsciously shuddered while nodding. Everyone in the room already witnessed what Madara could do, and the little battle between him and the three extremely strong devils in the room clearly showcase his power. It is obvious that Madara could single-handedly destroy Sirzechs along with Lord and Lady Phenex without any trouble.

Ise unconsciously grimaced at the previous event where Madara knocked him out with an extremely powerful punch despite the fact that the Uchiha held back. The nonexistent pain lingers around his abdomen even though it is completely healed.

"Yes, he almost did." Sirzechs sighed.

"Then why?!" Rias half-shouted.

"Rias-Ojousama."

A stern yet cold voice interrupted Rias and her outburst.

"Please control yourself." Grayfia said in a business tone causing Rias to immediately quiet down.

Sirzechs silently thanked Grayfia before continuing. "The actions that he did, despite the visual perception that it looked to be out of the plan and the agreement, I come to understand that he actually did accomplish the deal but at the same time also accomplish his own goals as well."

"…What are you talking about?" Rias muttered in confusion as well as most people in the room.

Sirzechs leaned forward while having his hands intertwined in front of his face in a boss-like posture. "My side of the deal is that he has to ensure everyone's safety by doing whatever that is necessary, especially yours, Ria-tan." Sirzechs smiled slightly.

Rias tilted her head in confusion but her eyes widened in realization soon after. "Then what he did…" Her minds began to click as the pieces fit together.

"I speculated that you understood the situation." Grayfia interrupted. "By simply exhibiting extreme amount of power that surpassed the Maou Lucifer himself, Madara-sama has made himself as a main target for our potential threats as well. They will either try to recruit him, which will expose their identities, or they will try to assassinate him, which would be the most foolish of choices." Grayfia explained.

Lord Phoenix narrowed his eyes. "This sounds all well, but he cannot be trusted." The Head of the Phoenix clan expressed his distrust towards the Uchiha. "Those threats may just deliver a much more profitable agreement, and he would just betray us."

Rias also nodded in agreement. Koneko and Akeno even have to agree with what Lord Phoenix just said.

"I… I don't really think he would do something like that."

"Ise…?!" Rias couldn't believe what she heard from her precious pawn.

Koneko blinked before approaching Ise before looking around him in different angles. "Ise-sempai… are you alright?" First time that Koneko openly say something caring about the perverted boy.

"I'm fine! J-Just hear me out okay?!" Ise flushed before clearing his throat a bunch of times. "I don't really think he's an untrustworthy person, he's just not the type of person to fully express himself and his plans to other people."

"That doesn't mean he will side with us, boy." Lord Phoenix said. "From what I've seen, we are just one of his useful pawns, when we ran out of our usefulness, he will merely toss us aside."

Ise immediately stood up. "With much respect sir, you are wrong."

Everyone, especially Rias looked at Ise in disbelief. Normally Ise doesn't really express his mind, let alone calling someone else's ideas as incorrect openly like this. Usually Ise would just ignore the scene while thinking of perverted thoughts.

" _You've grown fast."_ Sirzechs smiled at Ise, noticing particular change in the boy's behavior in such a short time.

"If he only sees us for usefulness, why would he even care about fulfilling the end of the bargain?" Ise questioned.

Lord Phoenix half-scoffed. "That's because we are still useful and to him, even more so since we are so easy to manipulate."

"Madara-sensei is strong, stronger than anyone of us here…" Ise muttered. "If he really wanted to, he could just forcefully take whatever he wants, and we wouldn't be able to stop him. So why would he even agree to have such bargains at the first place…?"

Lord Phoenix quieted down while others comprehend Ise's explanations. It is true as the boy said. Madara is clearly stronger than any of them combined, the Uchiha could take whatever he wants with force. Instead, he made contracts with Sirzechs and fulfilled the end of his bargain… why…?

Sirzechs smiled at Ise. "You seem to be quite close to Madara-san, don't you?" Maou Lucifer directed his question at Ise.

Ise sweated nervously, thinking back to the moment when Madara threatened to kill him if he tells anyone about their little interactions. "I-It's not that sir! I just kind of figure that he is not as bad as what people picture him to be!" Ise denied. _"Although he does knocked me out real bad…"_ The perverted boy thought while unconsciously pat his own abdomen.

Sirzechs chuckled. "You are correct, more or less."

"…Eh?" Ise muttered as the entire room immediately quiet down.

"Like what I've said before, Madara-san never once goes back on his words or broke his promises." Sirzechs looked at the contract paper in front of him. "He might not act like one, but he actually values friendship and relationship far more than what all of you think."

"I disagree, Onii-sama." Rias cuts in. "He has no interest in developing relationship with anyone, did you forget that he blackmailed you and took advantage of his position for his own gains?" The Crimson Princess of Ruin said in defiance.

Akeno nodded in agreement. "As much as I dislike going against your word, Sirzechs-sama, I have to agree with Rias."

Koneko and Kiba nodded also while Ise is feels kind of torn. Luckily Asia is there to cheer the perverted boy up.

"In case you forgot Rias-Ojousama, he is the one who cancelled your engagement with Riser Phenex by using the rules that Hyoudou Issei-sama created." Grayfia interfered.

"Guh…" Rias muttered as she doesn't have any comebacks.

Everyone remembered the rules that Madara forced Ise to create before the battle with Riser Phenex. The winner will be granted one thing that they desire, courtesy of the Maou Lucifer. Madara simply said that the marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex will be cancelled.

"I'm sure he did it because you requested that from him, right Onii-sama?" Rias asked.

Sirzechs shook his head in negatively. "As much as I hate the idea of arranged marriage Ria-tan, I cannot act on impulse against the wishes of father and mother." Maou Lucifer smiled weakly at his parents, Lord and Lady Gremory.

Venelana Gremory simply sighed at Sirzechs' behavior while Lord Gremory felt slightly guilty for putting his daughter through the arranged marriage.

"Even if he does that by his own will…" Rias clearly expressed her dislike of the Uchiha.

Sirzechs stroke his hair tiredly. "Ria-tan, I do not know what is going on between you and him, but I can assure you that he is not as bad as you think."

"But he-"

"That's enough, Rias."

All attentions are pulled to the interference of the Lady Gremory. Venelana clearly had enough of Rias' attitudes.

"Kaa-sama, you…" Pained expression makes it way on the Ruin Princess' beautiful face. Rias closed her eyes while getting up from her seat. "Just… just forget it…" The Crimson Ruined Princess swiftly left the room.

"B-Buchou!" Ise immediately went after Rias.

Akeno sighed as Asia could only look at the door with sadness in her eyes. Koneko and Kiba managed to hold in their emotions, but anyone could see displease beyond their emotionless facade.

"Looks like she got a lot of stress... it is to be expected since she has a lot of things on her mind, especially the time when her request got rejected by Madara-san." Sirzechs sighed, directing the statement at the rest of Rias' peerage.

Akeno looked at the Maou in surprise. "How did you know about that, Sirzechs-sama?"

"You know how overprotective he can be if it's related to his sister." Larisa pinched Sirzechs' cheeks while smiling sweetly.

"Owww! Shtooooop~!" Sirzechs cried comically.

 **Clap Clap!**

The loud clapping noise effectively stops everyone on their tracks.

"We are getting off-topic." Venelana interfered.

Sirzechs sighed but nodded at his mother's wishes. "Anyway, let's get back to the topic. Anyone else has any further questions regarding Madara-san?"

"Who is he, really?"

Everyone looked surprise as they don't expect Lady Phenex to be the one to ask such question.

"I thought I already answered that question many times over, Lady Phenex." Sirzechs said confusedly.

"What I meant is his generic background. It would be extremely useful for us if we know more about him." Lady Phenex suggested.

Lord Phenex nodded in agreement while everyone else is more or less interested in hearing the history of the Uchiha.

Sirzechs slowly turned his attention towards his queen. "I guess Grayfia would be the best person to explain about it." Sirzechs smiled sheepishly.

"If it is necessary. After all, I am quite familiar with him." A small smile adorned the face of the strongest queen as she is taken back through the time spent with Madara.

Most attendants gaped in disbelief.

"Is it true, Lucifuge-dono…?" Lord Phenex expressed his disbelief.

Most of them thought that the Uchiha would just completely ignore their existence, it is quite logical considering how little most of them matter to him.

"I suppose, Phenex-sama." Grayfia replied.

Even Venelana and Lord Gremory are interested in the brief story of Uchiha Madara. Before Grayfia could begin-

 **Knock!**

"Hm?" Sirzechs muttered.

Everyone heard a faint yet packed knocking from outside.

"Hello~ Hello~!"

Lord and Lady Gremory immediately know who is on the other side of the door.

"That voice…" Lady Phenex muttered in realization.

Grayfia instantly sighed before pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance while Sirzechs just simply sweatdropped at her antics.

 **Bang!**

The door violently swings open.

"I believe I heard someone ask something about Mada-chan~!"

The sudden appearance of the new guest bewaffled most of the current attendants as she also apparently dragging two people along with her.

"Serafall-sama?" Larisa is quite surprised.

The Maou Leviathan waved smilingly and childishly at Sirzechs' wife while wearing her usual magical girl outfit with her hair done in ponytail style. The interesting part is the two people she is dragging here.

"S-Serafall-sama, please let me go!" Rias sweatdropped.

Ise simply ogling upwards at Serafall's seductive form but not for long as his perverted thoughts got stopped by sudden handlings from Serafall herself.

"Nope! Not until you be a good girl and listen to my awesome story about Mada-chan~!" Serafall said in a singsong tone.

Lady Phenex blinked. "Are you perhaps referring to…"

"Yep!" Serafall beamed while setting both Rias and Ise down on their seats.

Before any further conversations are made, sudden icy and unforgiving aura slowly creeps up behind everyone's backs. Instinctively, everyone turned towards the Strongest Queen, only to see her deathly gaze fiercely locked upon Serafall's form.

Serafall simply sent back a confident smirk while freezing aura also radiates from her, trying to fight for the dominating position against Grayfia's demonic presence.

Sirzechs could only facepalm in exhaustion. He knows that Grayfia and Serafall have some kind of rivalry between them. The last thing he wanted is for them to meet under such a sensitive circumstance.

"With respect, Serafall-sama, I do not require your assistance. I am knowledgeable enough to explain Madara-sama's profile on my own." Grayfia said tonelessly but with threatening manner hidden underneath her cold speech.

Serafall smirked cockily. "With respect, Lucifuge-san, I am one of the Maous. Wouldn't it be outmost rude to simply brushed away my "assistance"? Also, it would be extremely unfortunate if the Strongest Queen acted out of her place, don't you think?" The Maou Leviathan replied in kind.

Everyone instinctively backs away from the two as they can feel a sense of dread creeping up in their backs.

Today will not be a good day for them.

* * *

Time passed by quicker than anyone could've imagined as the gigantic waves of Youkais continue to pour into Kyoto, the main hub for Youkais in Japan. Some of the supernatural apparitions have come here to find new opportunities in life, but most are here to enjoy the annual Youkai Assembly festival. The main interests of the normal and ordinary Youkais are usually focused on relaxation, leisure vacations, entertainments, and other pleasure oriented, but there is only one reason why this event are held every year.

The objective of the assembly is to gather the most elite and strongest Youkais for the meeting conference regarding the well-beings of all Youkais, and the territorial control of each designated leaders.

 **Location: Imperial Palace, Kyoto**

The location for the conference is the ancient palace built for the Emperor of Japan. After hundreds of years, the Youkais claimed and maintained this palace as one of the important Youkai landmarks while fortifying its securities and structures.

Today, it is one of the strongest strongholds for Youkais. The palace transformed into a fortress as the territorial walls are reinforced with steel, giving the intimidating feelings to almost all visitors. Watchmen are seen in every watch towers and every corners of the castle while the individual small palaces are guarded by separate battalions of Kyoto's Youkai elites. The main venue for the conference is heavily guarded by soldiers from different Youkai factions.

"Quite impressive." A mysterious figure muttered.

Wang Guam smiled. "I am delighted that you are pleased."

The unknown figure is entirely covered by the pitch black cowl are currently being escorted by Wang Guam and his companions. They are heading deeper inside the main palace, the conference venue of the assembly. It doesn't take long until the group reaches one of the eight doors that lead into the main chamber, the Northern Gate.

"This is as far as we can go." Wang Guam bowed along with all the Youkai guards. "Please step inside, Uchiha-sama. Hyourai-sama will be calling you shortly."

The humongous reinforced door slowly opens and the Uchiha steps inside.

" _Did she really think I'm some sort of a servant available for calling at any time?"_ Fury surged through the thoughts of the Uchiha.

The room is packed full with Youkais from all different regions, just one glance one can tells that they are all either elites, royals, or aristocrats.

Madara simply sat down as far away from the conference table in the middle as possible. He has no interest in hearing nor joining their conversations, he's only here for his own purposes.

 **Slam!**

The main door, Southern Gate slammed open, revealing the leaders from their respective regions. The room automatically quiet down as the leaders make their way towards the center.

Madara's gaze scanned through the arriving leaders, causing him to automatically identify all of them one by one.

Hyakku Homura, the leader of Japanese Youkais from the far Southern part. His name is well-known throughout the Youkai world due to his ability to produce ghastly flames. He is a Basan, a ghost-fire breathing fowl Youkai, which explains the feathery decorations on his armors.

Fuu Shinken, the Karasu-Tengu ruler of the Eastern Youkai territories in Japan. His enemies always think twice before fighting him due to his frequent demonstration of his windstorms, created singlehandedly by his two wings.

Hyourai Yoshino, the Iron Moth Princess, leader of Youkai movements in Northern Japan. She is well-known with her tyrant style of ruling, but with her apparent charismatic characteristics and intelligence, she is extremely respected by her people if not worshipped.

Lê Hiến Tông, the representative from the Youkais in Vietnam. He has the abilities of a Quy, the mythical creatures in Vietnam that resembles a giant golden turtle which symbolizes freedom and independence. It is probably the reason why he is nicknamed as Royal Liberator.

Qin Shi Huang, the representative of Youkais in China. Named after the first emperor of China, ironically he is far different from the first emperor due to his kind and highly compassionate nature. He is a Xiezhi, a Chinese mythical creature that is described to be a crossbred between a unicorn and a dragon, perhaps one can call him as a Qilin or Kirin. He is well known for his immense strength and ability to manipulate elementals, mainly lightning.

Last but not least, Yasaka, the Nine-tailed Fox Youkai. She is the leader of Youkais in Kyoto and the ruler of Youkais' central territories in Japan. She is extremely powerful since she is able to manipulate the ley lines' powers and able to perfect her control over the fox fire abilities.

The Uchiha sighed silently before something started to gnaw at his instinct. He immediately directs his attention to it.

Despite being cloaked by his black cowl, The Iron Moth Princess somehow locked her eyes with him before a pleased yet egotistic smile plastered on her face. It's like she's trying to express that she owns the Uchiha or some sorts.

It took a great deal of self control for Madara to calm down. The gears inside Madara's head turn rapidly as he tries to formulate a plan to put the overconfident insect in her place.

After the leaders took their seats, the Nine-tailed fox decided to be the first to speak.

"Before we officially begin, I would like to welcome all of you to Kyoto. I hope all of you are pleased with our hospitality, and hopefully we will be able to achieve our desired agreements and cooperation that will be beneficial for our factions." Yasaka broke the ice.

Rounds of applause erupted as many of the Youkais are motivated by Yasaka's speech. In truth, without the previous speech, Yasaka is already known for her diplomatic expertise.

"Commendable speech, Yasaka-dono, but it is going to be difficult task considering that only two representatives are present this year." Qin Shi Huang expressed his concern.

"According to our current knowledge, it seems that other representatives have their problems to attend in their homeland." Yasaka explained. "But I do believe that we will be able to establish some agreements that will be beneficial for all of us."

"Ha."

All attention got drawn towards Hyourai Yoshino, who just gives a sarcastic laugh.

Yasaka narrowed her eyes. "What's so funny, Hyourai-dono?"

"If they are unable to deal with their own problems, then let them be. We have no use on allying with someone who couldn't take care of themselves." The Iron Moth Princess shook her head dismissingly.

"Watch your tone, Hyourai-dono." Lê Hiến Tông narrowed his eyes. "The "people" you are referring to are also Youkais same as us. They might have their own problems, but it doesn't mean that they cannot contribute to the cause of all Youkais."

Yoshino scoffed. "If one cannot solve their own problems, then how can they solve others'? If they will only rely on others to solve their problems, then there is no point to ally with them."

"I have to agree on this one." Hyakku Homura interfered.

Tension between the leaders started to stir up as difference in their point of views clashed against one another.

" _Always conflict, no matter what era."_ Madara thought to himself tiredly. _"People always have different perspectives, and desires. This is one of the reasons why your ideal world cannot exist, Hashirama…"_ The Uchiha thought back to his old friend before deciding to get some shuteye and let the leaders settle their issues by themselves.

" _But that doesn't mean that happiness is unachievable though."_ Madara smiled to himself, thinking about Ophis.

Darkness and feeling of peace claims the Uchiha as he silently drifted off to sleep. There are slight disturbances such as sounds of debating here and there, but it doesn't bother him much, thanks to his endurances as a shinobi.

"Have any of you perhaps heard of the name, Uchiha Madara?" Yoshino smirked.

Instinctively, Madara's senses immediately spring back to life.

Sounds of whispering echoed around the room as the elites talked to themselves. Apparently Madara's names are already extremely well-known to them.

"The man who singlehandedly defeated Satan." Yasaka muttered.

"Where are you getting at?" Fuu Shinken doesn't seem amused.

Yoshino shrugged smilingly. "Nothing, just wondering what are your thoughts about him."

All the leaders looked at one another. They might have different thoughts on how they perceive the Uchiha's existence, but they have one thought in common.

Madara Uchiha is dangerous, so much that he isn't even worth considering allying with, let alone contacting with. By coming to contact with him might jeopardize the entire secrecy of the Youkai Factions.

" _Hn."_ Madara chuckled to himself from what he overheard. Little that they know, he already knew about them, however just partially.

"How unfortunate!" Yoshino said in a fake surprised tone. "Since he's already here, watching us the whole time."

"What?!" Homura shouted.

Yasaka and other leaders simply froze as they automatically trying to sense out the presence of the Uchiha. The guards from respective regions immediately stand protectively around the negotiation area as some of the elite spectators rose from their seats and headed straight for the door, only to be stopped by the outer sentinels.

" _So that is what you are doing."_ Madara narrowed his eyes in anger.

"You are taking your jokes too far, Hyourai-dono!" Lê Hiến Tông shouted.

Yoshino acted to be taken back by the Quy's words. "Oh my, if that's what you think, then I apologize. But do you really think I am joking?" The Iron Moth Princess said in a slight sarcastic tone before looking towards Madara's position.

" _You strengthen your illusion of power since you managed to "sense" my presence_." Madara stood up from his seat before approaching his target. _"You will regret your actions dearly."_

All eyes followed the same direction as the Moth Princess, only to see a lone figure under a black cowl approaching the center stage.

"Stop him!" Fuu Shinken ordered his soldiers while two gigantic tengu wings appeared from his back, sending strong walls of wind to hinder Madara's progression.

The tengu soldiers follow the actions of their leader, utilizing their wings to whip up immense barriers of wind.

Despite the chaotic environment, the strong winds did not halt the approach of the Uchiha in the slightest, but it immediately blew off the black cowl away, revealing the form underneath.

"W-Wh…" Shinken stuttered as he halted his wind assault. The soldiers, whether under his command or not instinctively put their defenses down as they are also captivated by what they are seeing.

Yasaka and other leaders, even Yoshino also gaped as well as the surrounding elites.

Instead of intimidating form that they had seen from the battle footage, Madara is not what they expected. In fact, it completely caught them off guard.

The usual long spiky hair is tied into a ponytail, intensifying his feminine looks since the spiky bits are mostly eliminated. Combining it with the masculine features of his face and form, it gives him the look of royalty, an emperor even. He is dressed in the traditional Uchiha outfit, rounded high-collared yukata look-alike garment, but what impacted all the spectators the most is its colors and patterns. Serene yet impactful pure white adorned itself on the inner parts while jet black streaks licked the outer rims of the garment, giving it the luxurious and powerful look. The white part is left untouched but the black lines are all decorated with elegant illustration of dragons in golden outlines, causing the wearer to literally radiate the aura of power. A large black circle spot can be seen at the backside of the garment, in the middle is the perfectly sown image of the Uchiha clan's crest.

If Madara claims to be the emperor, no one would even dare question his statement.

" **Move."**

The tengu soldiers immediately stiffen up and make way for Madara before instinctively bowing their heads down, not even daring to look at the face of the Uchiha.

An almost soundless command, that is all that he needs to make the elite soldiers bend to his will.

Yasaka couldn't even think straight. She could not comprehend how a single word can become this impactful.

After a few seconds, Fuu Shinken has come literally face to face with Uchiha Madara. The Karasu-Tengu could not move. His body and instinct is being forced to obey the figure of emperor that is standing before him.

" **I do not have any business with you, crow."** The soft yet ruthlessly cold voice obviously commanded the Karasu-Tengu to move away.

Shinken smartly obeyed his instincts as he moved out of the way so fast that normal eyes cannot comprehend.

 **Tmp…**

Madara's footsteps are clearly heard throughout the room.

 **Tmp…**

One by one, each and every one of them failed to snap out of their instincts. They succumbed bowed down to the presence of an emperor.

"Hyourai Yoshino."

The Iron Moth Princess stiffened as from the remorseless tone. "H-Hai…" Her usual confident and arrogant tone completely disappeared.

"You will pay for your insolence."

The leaders and some of the soldiers immediately broke out of the hypnotic trance as the sounds of pain from Yoshino hits their ears.

"Hyourai-sama!" Yoshino's loyal soldiers rushed towards leaders as she is being locked in the deathly grip of Susanoo's hand.

"Guh… Gghh…" Yoshino struggled to break free, only to fail miserably.

"Let go of her!" Fiery wings erupted from Homura's backside as he sent constant soaring heat waves towards Madara.

The incoming attacks are simply blocked by Susanoo's ribcage and ignored by the Uchiha. Madara glared into the eyes of out-of-breath Yoshino. "You convoked me here, only to use me for your own gains? You also have the audacity to make me wait for your "call"."

Blood started to seep out of Yoshino's mouth. The soldiers tried to pierce through the Susanoo's defenses with their weapons, but none proved to be effective.

" **Do I look like a servant that you can just simply order around?"**

"I…I a-apologize… i-if I… gkk… m-made you… th-think.. that w-way…" Yoshino managed to utter out her apology, but she is getting close to the point of unconsciousness.

Madara snickered once. "I do not care about your apology." He just tightened up the grip even more.

 **Kkkkk! Krrrrr!**

Madara turned to the right and saw incoming multiple lightning bolts that are launched from the Kirin, Qin Shi Huang.

"Please release her, Uchiha-dono." The Kirin requested.

"You threw those pathetic attacks at me and begged me to follow your bidding?" Madara raised his eyebrows. "Looks like my assumptions regarding Kirins' intelligence are incorre- hm?"

Madara observed the peculiar scene of Yoshino's form slowly being covered with golden-colored particles.

" **Giải Phóng!" (Liberation!)** The Quy, Lê Hiến Tông shouted.

Madara dispelled Susanoo's hand since Yoshino disappeared from its grip and reappeared next to the Quy. "So that is one of your abilities, fitting for your existence." Madara commended.

Lê Hiến Tông bowed slightly, but does not lower down his guard. "I am the symbol of freedom, it would be useless of me if I cannot free my allies from such situations."

While the two is exchanging conversations, Yoshino coughed out a lot of blood before trying to take in as much air as her lungs possibly allow.

"Then maybe I should kill you first." Madara stated nonchalantly.

Lê Hiến Tông immediately flinched, mainly because Madara just threatened him so casually and nonchalantly.

"Go!"

Eight elite Youkais appeared around the Uchiha after Qin Shi Huang barked out the order. Each of them are holding Chinese seal tags, an ancient artifact that can be used to restrict stronger opponents' movements, especially if used in mass.

As swiftly as they could muster, they slammed the tags on the ground around the Uchiha hexagonally before each of them performs a special handseal.

" **Lí!" (Flame!)**

" **Kūn!" (Earth!)**

" **Duì!" (Lake!)**

" **Qián!"(Heaven!)**

" **Kǎn!" (Water!)**

" **Gèn!" (Mountain!)**

" **Zhèn!" (Thunder!)**

" **Xūn!" (Wind!)**

The elites clapped at the same time while Qin Shi Huang slammed his hands on the ground. The tags are immediately linked together by gleaming threads of mysterious energy, creating a hexagonal shaped prison.

" **Tiānshàng Bāguà Tú Yìn!" (Heavenly Eight Trigram Seal!)**

"So this is the infamous ancient Chinese demon sealing technique I've read about." Madara commented before touching the barrier, only to be electrocuted in return.

The elites stayed silent as they prepare another sets of sealing tags. Their leader however decided to converse.

"I see that you are well-informed." Qin Shi Huang nodded. "You must also know that there is not even a single captive that successfully broke free from the inside out." The Kirin said while simultaneously reinforcing the existing barrier with more sealing tags.

"Do you really think that this could hold me?" Madara asked humouredly.

"You might be stronger than Gods, but this technique was also used to seal Evil and Dark Gods in the ancient times." Qin Shi Huang stated. "At the very least, you won't have an easy time breaking free."

"I can't believe your kinds are so easily conceited."

"W-What?" The Kirin stuttered.

The surrounding elites under Qin Shi Huang's commands are also taken back by Madara's observing glare.

"I could've erased all of your existences way before you "ambushed" me." Madara narrowed his eyes. "In fact, I could even crush you despite being in this little prison."

"That's not possible." Qin Shi Huang denied.

"Chinese sealing techniques are known to be extremely powerful, Uchiha-sama." Lê Hiến Tông expressed his disagreement. "You are powerful no doubt, but that is just a pretense on your part."

" **Pretense. Bluffing, am I?"**

The entire room is literally frozen solid as a sense of dread rolls up their backs.

" **You."** Madara decided to put on a little demonstration.

An elite guard flinched from the unforgiving gaze.

" **Die."**

Qin Shi Huang felt the tightness in his chest rose to unbearable level as he witnessed one of his elite guard fell onto his knees.

"Uaagh!" Extreme pain coursed through the chest of the unfortunate Youkai causing him to clutch his chest tightly.

"What have you done?!" The Kirin shouted while Lê Hiến Tông rushed towards the in-pain soldier, trying his best to save him.

"I ordered him to die." Madara replied nonchalantly.

Qin Shi Huang along with Lê Hiến Tông tried to analyze the symptoms and methods of curing the poor man, but their efforts are coming up short as they felt the poor Youkai's heart beats slower and slower.

"What will you do, I wonder?" Madara sat down with a curious look. "Will you swallow your pride and beg on your knees to let him live, or will you let him die?"

Madara's words immediately play on the minds of the Kirin. He is different from other Kirins out there, because he does not judge others preemptively by status or ranks like most royalty-born Kirins. But Kirins have their pride for not bowing down to someone they do not deem as worthy or pure, since they are originally a benevolent and divine-related creature.

 **Thud!**

The sounds of body hitting the ground snapped Qin Shi Huang out of his trance. His heart grows heavy as the body of his soldier gone limp, the lively gleams in his soldier's eyes starting to fade away.

It won't take longer than a minute for death to finally claim him.

"Tick tock… what's it gonna be?" Madara smirked evilly, further enhancing his mind games.

If observed closely, one can see the form of Qin Shi Huang trembling back and forth. He is obviously conflicted, but it seems like his knees are slowly bending forward.

But it won't be in time to save the poor Youkai.

Madara sighed inwardly as the feelings of ultimate disappointment coursed through his mind. He seriously expected something far better than this reluctant yet meaningless action. So far, there is no potential from this faction, hell even if he manipulates them with Genjutsu, he wouldn't gain anything other than raw existing data and intel or spy units.

" _What a complete waste of time."_ Madara thought while silently prepare to stop the poor Youkai's approaching death.

"Please! I beg you, save him!"

The Uchiha blinked once before his eyes follow towards the feminine voice. He is genuinely surprised by the kneeling form of Yasaka. The Nine-tailed Fox has her head touching the floor, pleading the Uchiha to spare the Youkai's life. Not only that, Lê Hiến Tông is also in the same position while both of their soldiers follow their suit.

"Strange." Madara wondered out loud before looking at the dying Youkai. "He's neither your soldier nor your people. Why would you-"

"Do I really need a reason to save one of my own kinds?!" Yasaka shouted as she locked her eyes with Madara, anger is visibly clear in her voice.

Genuinely, Madara feels surprised. He could clearly see the defiance in her eyes, but what struck him the most is the sincerity in her eyes.

Another one is Lê Hiến Tông, who didn't hesitate to rush in to aid the dying soldier. Regardless of the lack of power, Madara sees the hidden wisdom and characteristics of a true leader in the Quy.

" **Stop."**

As soon as the firm word reached the dying soldier, he began to cough violently and intensely gasping for air, showing some signs of life.

Lê Hiến Tông immediately rushed towards the downed soldier and starts the healing process.

"To burden others by not taking your own responsibility. You truly are a disgrace of a leader."

Qin Shi Huang gritted his teeth as Madara's insult cut deeply into his chest and cleanly hits the spot in his heart.

"There is a certain thing that I loathe about most of you."

Despite the intense situation and many of hate-filled glares, the Uchiha managed to grab the attention of the room.

"You wanted a specific outcome, but does not willing to even put down the effort, let alone think of a plan to achieve it." Madara started his personal diatribe.

"You wish to save your subordinate, but you did absolutely nothing. Judging from the looks on your face, you condemned me for almost killing him." Madara locked eyes with the Kirin. "But who is it really to blame, someone like me, or someone who does nothing to prevent his death like you."

"Of course it is because of you!" Qin Shi Huang shouted back in defiance. "If it weren't because of you-"

" **Oh, but aren't you the one who caused this?"**

The Kirin froze.

"You doubted my abilities, didn't you? You said it was impossible for me to crush you despite being imprisoned in this little technique of yours." Madara enticed the mind games. "I simply decided to publicly demonstrate to justify my power."

"But you could've just-!"

"Could've just… what? Could've just verbally deny otherwise?"

The Kirin flinched from the look on Madara's face that said "try and deny it, I dare you".

"Do you think I would waste my time verbally explaining my own strength?" Madara fought down the urge to facepalm. "Unbelievable."

"I-"

"You got me locked up in this cage, technically it elevates your negotiation position. You could've done something to stop me, but you did nothing, did you?" Madara said. "Although you can say that your certain "tortoise ally" is equally to blame as he also doubted my abilities same as you, but at the very least, he took necessary actions to prevent **your** soldier from dying."

The Quy looked down on the ground, feeling responsible for what he did while the Kirin tightened his fists so hard that it can bleed as Madara's words cut like a hot knife through butter.

"Instead of finding other methods, you just stood there, debating with yourself." Madara insulted relentlessly. "And you know what the most amusing part is? It's the fact that you are **reluctant**."

The eyes of the Kirin are wider than saucer plates. Realization slowly replaced the feelings of anger and denial. Regardless of the right and wrong decisions one can make, at the very least, a leader should never be reluctant on dire situations. A leader should calmly and carefully assess the situation before choosing the most suitable solution.

"Well, it is unfair to solely insult you, since almost the entire room, especially these useless "elites" around you also done nothing but hope that their **leaders** and **comrades** down belowwould do something to stop me." Madara looked at the elite spectators with hidden disgust.

Silence adorned the room as no one knows what to respond to the insult.

Madara stood up before touching the barrier with his bare hands. His eyes suddenly glow in pale purplish color as the ripple pattern took over the eyes normal appearance.

No one could believe what they are seeing as the barrier's perfect rounded form sway unstably. It took literally seconds for the barrier to collapse as the mysterious power flow into Madara's hands.

"H-How… How could he…"

"S-Shit!"

"Those… those eyes…"

Desperation and fear make its way into the minds of the Youkais, especially the ones that erected the barrier themselves. With his Rinnegan active, Madara steps forward but-

"I will not let you have your way any further!"

The feelings of astonishment started to change into wonder as the form of Yasaka stands in his way, obviously combat ready.

"You saw what I'm capable of, but you still dare stand against me?" There's not even a drop of arrogance or negative tones in his voice, just plain and pure curiosity.

"It doesn't matter, if you are a threat to us, then I will stop you, even if it takes my life in the process." Yasaka answered firmly, numerous floating flaming orbs surrounded her protectively.

The Uchiha admitted that he is extremely curious. He strongly desires to know what drives her to have such courage and will to fight while others just cower from his presence alone.

Yasaka's gaze does not cower or flinch in the presence of the Rinnegan, which amaze its wielder greatly as he looked into her eyes, attempting to search for the source of her power.

It doesn't take long until the Uchiha managed to get to piece it together. The Nine-tailed Fox's expression clearly shows that she will protect her people to the bitter end, but there's more to it. The absolute will to protect someone, the undying and unconditional love for a certain person. She possessed something that he has not seen in a long time.

The eyes of a mother that will do whatever it takes to protect her children.

" _So the rumors are true… she has a daughter."_ Madara thought to himself.

As most know, Youkai Faction is extremely talented in keeping their vital information and secrets. Madara has yet to implant any informant inside the Youkai Faction, but he heard some rumors from his spies who overheard conversations during their mission.

"I see." Madara said, to himself.

Yasaka refused to let her guard down, not even for a single second.

"No need to be so defensive. I have no intention of becoming a threat." Madara shrugged.

Some released a sigh of relief, but there are also a lot of people that refuse to believe the words of the Uchiha.

"How can I trust your words?" Yasaka asked distrustfully.

"If I am your threat, then all of you would've been dead." Madara stated simply. "Also technically, it was your side that started this, considering the fact that a certain crow and his underlings decided to assault me for no apparent reason." He said before looking at Shinken, causing the Karasu-Tengu to nervously avert his gaze to the ground.

Yasaka's tense form settles down as the foxfires slowly disappear. Despite her dislike for admitting that the Uchiha could wipe them off in seconds, she sees the truth in his words, and even more so in his eyes.

"…I shall trust your words for now." Yasaka replied. "But I do have a question."

"And that is?" Madara raised his eyebrows.

"Despite us being the first to assault you, it seems to me that you intended to incapacitate Hyourai-dono regardless of our intervention, am I wrong?" Yasaka asked.

"No, you are not."

"Then why?" Yasaka muttered.

Madara shook his head tiredly. "Do you even know why I'm here in the first place?"

"Eh?" Yasaka uttered as confusion spread in her minds, as well as others'

"Hyourai Yoshino invited me here as a special guest."

"What?!" Lê Hiến Tông couldn't believe what he just heard, and so are the rest of the leaders and spectators presented. They just gawked at the still recovering form of the Iron Moth Princess, completely shocked from her rash and self-centric act.

"Are you serious…?" Homura looks extremely upset from what he just heard.

The entire Youkai community is built upon trust and cooperation. For a leader to disregard the faction's decision, it is a very serious issue. In this case, they all agreed to stay away from the Uchiha as far and as long as possible, the decision which Hyourai Yoshino entirely disregarded despite her agreement on that matter.

"…Hyourai-dono didn't tell us about any of this…" Yasaka said disapprovingly.

"Her name is under your faction." Madara cuts to the chase. "I wasted a lot of time coming here, and what for?"

It doesn't take a genius to understand that the Uchiha is demanding compensations, or at the very least, a retributive justice to a certain person.

"She invited me as a special guest, but she had the audacity to use me for her own gains. What do **you** have to say about that?" Madara crossed his arms.

"I… I believe we can come to a certain agreement if you given us some time." Yasaka offered.

But the Uchiha does not feel the same…

"My time is wasted long enough." Madara sounded genuinely pissed, causing Yasaka to tense up. "I demanded some sort of punishment to that self-centric woman. Now."

It would be extremely foolish, not to mention dishonorable to not take responsibility regarding this matter. Hyourai Yoshino is one of the leaders of the Youkai Faction, it is given that everything that she did also reflected to the entire faction. They are also extremely fortunate that Madara decided not to mark their entire faction as his enemy. But the followers under Yoshino would be in the state of uproar if their leader is to be publicly punished and humiliated.

The situation has arrived at the final dilemma for the Youkai Leaders.

"…Understood."

Madara crossed his arms, unexpected that Qin Shi Huang would be the one to respond to his demand.

"Hyourai Yoshino will be given the punishment she deserves, and as a token of apology, we would like you to have the final say on her methods of punishment." The Kirin bowed.

"Qin-dono…!" Shinken interfered as the servants under Yoshino started to show the sign of rebelling.

Qin Shi Huang traded looks with his comrades. "This is what we have to do. Illicit acts must be punished. If we choose to overlook this, then how can our people trust our future judgments?" The Kirin said.

There is a tense pause of silence before-

"The cause is just." Lê Hiến Tông nodded.

Yasaka nodded once, concurring with the decision.

"Agreed." Homura said.

"Shinken-dono?" Qin Shi Huang and others waited for the Tengu's response.

"…Fine." Shinken sighed. "I concur."

Yoshino's soldiers immediately verbally rebelled as lots of commotions rise from their side.

" **Silence!"**

The deafening roar of thunder boomed around the room, completely silencing the unrest. Looks like the Kirin has enough.

"She will get the punishment she deserves! That is final!"

Despite being humiliated moments ago, no one dared to speak against him.

"Hyourai Yoshino, do you have anything to say before we give you your punishment?"

The leaders stared at the downed form of the Moth Princess. She's leaning on her chair to sit upright, apparently still recovering from her wounds.

"A-Ara ara… looks like.. I messed up." Yoshino painfully spoke up.

But her expression tells another story because a certain disturbing smile is plastered on her face. Yasaka felt slightly eerie as the Iron Moth Princess slowly and painfully stands up before limping towards them.

"A compensation and punishment is in order… correct…?"

The leaders blinked in surprise as Yoshino limped pass them… she's going straight towards Madara's position.

Madara did not move an inch as he comes face to face with the Moth Princess. The injured woman slumped down into a formal female seating position before she looked up towards the standing Uchiha with a pained yet eldritch smile.

"Uchiha-sama… would you mind taking me as your compensation?" Yoshino said seductively, but with a somewhat creepy expression on her face.

…

….

Shocking is an understatement.

Literally everyone is gaping at what they just heard, except one…

Madara narrowed his eyes, causing his Rinnegan pattern to be visibly scarier.

" _Yes… that's it…"_ Yoshino thought to herself while unconsciously licking her lips. _"It's even more satisfying to see it up close… those eyes… those dominant auras... I will be yours… and you will be mine. I will make you only mine, Madara-sama.. only mine! MINE!"_ The insane thoughts flow through her mind.

It seems like…

This is what the Iron Moth Princess has planned from the start.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 10**


	11. Announcement

**I apologize in advance for all readers, pretty sure you are hoping for story updates, sorry that it is just an announcement. I apologize for making all of you wait for so long, but please hear me out.**

 **Currently, I'm learning Japanese as a minor in my University studies, and it is far from easy. The projects and works from other subjects are also taking a lot out of me, I almost have no time to do anything. I'm planning to get a scholarship for my future studies in Japan (either from the Japanese Government, Private University, etc.) so I cannot afford to be slacking off any longer. (I'm the kind of guy who's just easy-going and lazy all the time)**

 **Don't get me wrong, the story is not abandoned or discarded or anything like that, but I just have to tell all of you that the update will be stupidly slow.**

 **I apologize for letting all of you down, hopefully all of you will understand.**

 **Thank you for sticking with the story and myself this far, hopefully I'll be able to update new chapters really soon. (I still have a lot of plots and plans for the story)**

 ***This announcement will be deleted once new chapters are out***


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** **Finally, finally I'm done with cranking out this chapter. I never expect it to be this long, but at the very least I got it done. Once again, I apologize for the lateness, I just have a lot of things to do (AKA. Personal Life). Hopefully you guys will enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Second Chance**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"You…" Madara felt his anger boiling up even more than before.

"I do not understand why you are so upset, Madara-sama…" Yoshino smiled seductively yet maniacally, unafraid of the impending rage of the Uchiha. "But if you want to punish me, my entire being is only for yours to command… you can do whatever you like… you only need to take me…"

No one expected the matter to come to this, especially soldiers under Yoshino. Their leader is offering her freedom, her body, and her everything to the man in front of her. The soldiers under her command felt the restlessness and embarrassment surged through their minds. They cannot accept that their idolized leader offered her body for this… **human**!

"This is unacceptable!"

"You can't do this, Hyourai-sama!"

But all their pleas are totally ignored.

Despite the uproars of the soldiers, Yoshino unflinchingly and obsessively stared into the eyes of her possible future master, or even better for her… future husband.

Anger runs through the entire existence of the Uchiha. There is almost nothing he hated more than being used.

What he hated the most of this situation however…

Is the idea of living together with some woman that he does not even come close to love.

"I do not **want** a woman such as you."

The anger and hatred behind the Uchiha's response literally decreased the temperature of the entire room as everyone felt a bone chilling sensation rushing up their spines.

Yasaka mentally flinched just by observing Madara's eyes. Never before had she seen someone with so much rage and hatred behind his eyes, but what struck her the most is the look of utmost disgust buried underneath all the hatred.

"Do you really think this will be it…? That you'll simply have your way…?" Never before had Madara feels this much rage surging through his veins.

Everyone can see the Uchiha's trembling form, purely from rage. Even Yoshino has to take a few steps back as her instincts demanded her to.

Little by little, the pressure in the room rises once again as Madara's anger began to slip out of his control. Blue flames slowly manifested itself around Madara's form as most people slowly backed away from the unpredictable sage.

" **A woman such as you..."**

The Rinnegan flared dangerously while the Susanoo manifested around its master. The solid yet immaterial swords are aimed at its target, Hyourai Yoshino, for one purpose only.

To kill.

Despite causing immense troubles, the death of Hyourai Yoshino will definitely be a huge setback to the Youkai Faction itself, especially because her followers are mostly composed of her hardcore fanatics and extremist. Without her leadership, chaos will definitely rise from within. Her death is something that cannot be allowed to happen. Not now anyway.

As fast as they could, the leaders and their loyal soldiers stacked up defensively in front of the shaken princess but-

" **Shinra Tensei." (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God.)**

Bodies flew around like ragdolls as they are plummeted by invisible force. More than half smashed against the wall before falling to the ground, immediately losing consciousness upon contact.

Yasaka coughed slightly as the rough impact slightly stun her. _"Ugh… W-What was that…?!"_ She tried to comprehend what just happened to her as the sharp and everlasting pain spread throughout her body.

Others just froze as they heard the name of the technique. Many of them have seen the abilities of the Uchiha, have heard Madara's particular statement about having transcended from Godhood to a higher being.

But it's an entirely different thing to actually feel it rather than watching from afar. To know that your entire existence is absolutely insignificant to the person you are up against, to understand the feelings of standing up against a being that rivaled or even stronger than a God. It indirectly breaks down their will to fight and mental resilience.

"You insects are starting to bug me." Madara clearly warned that his patience is running extremely thin.

Slowly but steadily, he approaches the shaken princess as his Susanoo pointed all its blades towards its target.

" **Any last words?"** Humorous yet cruel, Madara asked mockingly as the Susanoo raised its blades upwards, ready to slice Yoshino in half.

Surprisingly, despite her shaken form, Yoshino's smile hasn't faltered in a slightest.

 **Crackle… Crackle…**

Most of the powerful Youkais perked up at the faintest sound of static shock. Yasaka jerked slightly as her ears are trying to identify the source of the crackling noise.

Madara immediately senses that something is heading his way. With his shinobi reflex, he rolled out of the way before-

 **Crackle Crack- BWOOOOOOMMM!**

Blinding light immediately consumed the room as deafening roar of thunder effectively disabling nearly five senses of all. Panic spreads throughout, but the leaders remained calm and waited for the thunderous applause to subside.

" _Interesting…"_ Madara smirked to himself as he identified the interferer… or perhaps the interferers.

The normal vision slowly return to all as the blinding light retreated into nothingness. But the presence of the new arrivers definitely silences the previous uproars of Youkais.

Most of them are wearing particular religious attires that show allegiances towards a particular God. The pitch dark blue swirling chaotic symbol adorn their shoulders and backsides, obviously resembling the uncontrollable force of tempest.

But despite all of their presences, a single person stood out from all the others. The man has the intimidating aura that automatically distributes fear and respect around him. Currently wearing a jet black Japanese-style armor that contains a particular Shinto symbol on the front, it is pretty obvious that this… interferer… is definitely not a normal being.

"…To actually sense you with my own abilities, I'd say that you are clearly a disappointment." The person clad in Japanese armor looked towards Uchiha Madara. "I feel nothing from you, mortal."

Madara simply raised his eyebrows at the incoming insult. "Or perhaps you are just too weak to analyze me, Incompetent God."

Madara instantly and effortlessly dodges an incoming lightning strike from one of the Priestess.

"How dare you address Susanoo-sama with those words!" Rage is clearly distributed upon the Priestess' facade along with the rest of the Susanoo's group.

Madara chuckled sarcastically. "I will address him with anything I see fit, if you insects have problem with it, then I suggest you to **step forward**." Madara's patience finally snuffs out as his Susanoo aimed its swords at the God of Storm's companions.

"You arrogant mortal…!" The God of Storm gritted his teeth as the air of divinity amplified around him. "Using **my** name for your petty technique and now you dare disrespect me?!" Susanoo's anger exploded like an uncontrollable storm.

The Youkais around the room knew that this is definitely not their war. They have no chance in stopping the two godly beings. However, there is one thing they can do…

Pray, in the hope that they won't get caught in between the crossfire.

"You've got the wrong idea." Madara laughed once before his Rinnegan flares dangerously. "It's the other way around, Meek God." Madara spat back venomously in an arrogant-like tone.

The sound of crackling thunder is heard as heavy rains instantly pummeled from the outside. Even Susanoo's companions felt slightly nervous from their God's anger.

" **Enough talk…"** Susanoo's voice boomed as pure lightning and winds itself form in his hands. Both volatile elements slowly bond together, creating thin sword-like shape. For only mere seconds, the elements got absorbed into one, a glowing thin blade summoned by the natural elements are held tightly in the hands of the God of Storm. **"I will slice your mouth into pieces until I am satisfied."**

"You dishonored me by not using the Kusanagi, Storm God." Madara mentioned while being slightly sarcastically at the end. "Oh, how forgetful of me, you handed it to your sister, Amaterasu as an apology for your immature acts, didn't you?" Madara said mockingly.

No more words have to be exchanged.

Susanoo-no-Mikoto immediately rushed in with a murderous glare on his face, the sharp tempest move along with him. His temper is as the treacherous as the wind that armored itself around his body. The roar of thunder follows his initial movements.

Madara unsealed his iconic weapons before gripping it tightly, his Gunbai on the right, his trusted Scythe on the left. His stance stood firm as his power.

Both entities met one another with slashes and strikes causing sparks to fly around dangerously. Air shockwaves are made due to the impact of weapons from the both sides, throwing back the spectators with intense zephyr. Priests and Priestesses of Susanoo know better to not interfere, due to the God of Storm's prideful nature. If they chose to interfere, Susanoo would undoubtedly be displeased… and that frightens them.

Madara spun around, blocking the incoming sword with his Gunbai, before spinning around in a counter clockwise direction, whipping up instant wall of wind with the Gunbai which throws the God of Storm off-balance.

" **Shinra Tensei." (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God.)**

Susanoo's body immediately being knocked backwards with intense speed. But the winds are on his side, helping him to regain his footing and form.

"The winds and storms are my domain, your puny technique can do nothing!" Susanoo fiercely rushed back into the fight.

Madara parried the sword strike with his scythe. "Yet you got blown away by the "wind", pathetic." The Uchiha enforced his momentum by spinning around once before sending a hard kick towards Susanoo.

Rage boils within Susanoo's minds as he caught the Uchiha's foot, but not before experiencing slight pain by doing so. The God of Storm raised his sword, trying to slice off the Uchiha's right leg.

Madara utilized his left leg to send himself upwards before twisting around, causing Susanoo to lose grip on his right leg. The Uchiha then send a nasty left kick directly onto Susanoo's face, causing the God of Storm to falter backwards slightly to nurture his pained face.

"You…!" Susanoo gritted his teeth.

The rain outside got significantly heavier as the sounds of thunderstorms are heard from far away.

"Is this the strength of the God of Storm?" Madara raised his eyebrows before deciding to let Susanoo tastes his own medicine. "You are clearly a **disappointment**."

Almost instantly, deafening thunderous sounds make its presence known. Through the windows, all can see enormous strands of lightning struck the nearby buildings, completely obliterated its roofs and top floors.

" **From this day, you will fear the storm."** Susanoo exerts his divinity pressure, his eyes illuminated brightly with divine power. The air itself bowed down to the presence of the Storm God, lifting its master upwards.

Most Youkais succumbed to the air of divinity almost immediately, in both body and mind. Youkais and Divinities have connections since ancient times. Gods needed faith to gain power and influence, and Youkais needed powerful entities to rely on at early times. They formed a pact, Youkais worshipped Gods and the Gods will protect the Youkais, plain and simple. This tradition is passed down through generations, causing it to be embedded in their instincts. As time passed however, old tradition slowly withered, Youkais were slowly able to protect themselves and the Gods harvested faith from humans instead.

Unfortunately, that ancient instinct still remained.

Unlike Susanoo, Madara is unable to wield the air of divinity, since he was originally just a human. He could utilize the "godly" powers inside him, but it will not be the same as the Gods' and Goddesses' Air of Divinity.

" **You will regret your arrogant and ignorant actions, mortal."** Susanoo's voice boomed throughout the room. **"You may have defeated the Maou and his companions, but they are mere insects comparing to my power."** Sparks combined with raging tempest within Susanoo's grasp, total destruction literally dances in his hands, awaiting his orders.

Susanoo incorporated those elements into his sword, thunder and tempest dances harmoniously yet unstably upon the blade.

" **Know your place!"** Susanoo slices his sword sideways, the air itself bends out of the way creating lightning infused tempest wave.

The tempest wave's speed excels the abilities of normal eyes, even for Youkais. But Madara's visual prowess aids him in observing the incoming raging tempest. The body of the wind is so compact in the crescent shape that it separated the molecule of the air itself. Boosted by the elements of storm, tiny strands of shockwave lash out at everything it touches, causing visible deep cuts to appear on the floor as it approaches Madara's position.

The Uchiha gets into the evasive stance. Despite being able to regenerate from mortal hits, Madara chose not to underestimate the power of Susanoo's incoming attack.

However-

" _!?"_ Madara's eyes widened as he suddenly felt an extremely familiar presence licked his senses. The Uchiha is rooted in place, only for few seconds… however those split seconds were his chance to evade.

 **Splrk!**

Sickening high pitched sound of wind-cutting echoed throughout the room. Everything seems to come to stop, even Susanoo himself lowered down his weapon with a smirk on his face.

Everyone waits and stares at the Uchiha, who is currently froze in place.

Madara touched his chest, specifically at the extremely deep and wide wound that he got from the tempest wave.

" **You are already dead, mortal."** Susanoo tightened his fist.

Madara jerked backwards as he felt tightening pain in his chest increases dramatically. Almost instantly, strands of lightning and wind exploded within his chest, it tears apart every nook and cranny of his tissues and flesh.

Even Yasaka has to briefly look away from the gruesome scene. Her hands are covering her mouth the entire time.

A satisfied smirk plastered upon Susanoo's face the entire time, but he feels that something is off, something that he hasn't seen before from someone that's been hit by his tempest wave.

There's not even a single drop of blood spilled out of the Uchiha's wound.

Everyone waited in anticipation, but as time passed, there is no sign that the Uchiha will fall to the ground. Madara's facade is hidden by shadows as he stared down to the ground. But in a sudden, Madara looked westward with a confused frown on his face. He shows no sign of being injured despite all of the huge and deep cuts that on his chest.

" **What trickery is this…?"** Susanoo voiced his confusion, but not at the Uchiha's condition…

Dark purple hexagonal magic circles appeared around Madara, the magic circles are filled with inscription of ancient language, particularly in Japanese Kanji. It shows its origin, the power that fuels its existence.

Senjutsu.

Second by second, different beings appeared from the magic circle, warriors and magicians from different races and origination alike. They are covered with either masks or cloth veils, but they do have the same allegiances considering a particular symbol of dragon claws on their attires.

"Nyaa~ Looks like we just interrupted an ongoing fight~" A sultry voice is heard before a beautiful cat woman appeared from the magic circle.

"Keep your anticipation down, Kuroka, we're not here to fight." A masculine and calm voice followed. "Not until **she** says so." A bespectacled young man with blonde hair said.

"Hya hya hya, look who's talking! You're the one who's also itching for a fight, Arthur!" A man that has a huge pole rests upon his shoulders laughed.

"All of you, focus." A stern voice interrupted.

The entire bickering slowly dies down as a handsome man with dark silver hair and light blue eyes walked out of the magic portal. His attire consisted of pure silver armor plating with numerous deep blue gems embedded in different locations, particularly on his chest plate and joint armors.

"You're no fun, Vali." Kuroka pouted before smilingly eyeing Madara's form.

Madara frowned deeply towards Vali, causing the wielder of Vanishing Dragon Gear to look towards him.

"Long time no see, Madara-san." Vali bowed with a smirk.

"I see that you still wield the same annoying smirk, Vanishing Dragon brat." Madara answered monotonously.

Vali chuckled slightly. "Old habits die hard, **sensei**."

At this moment, sounds of whispers and conversations spread throughout the room. Not only from the fact that Madara has the wielder of Divine Dividing as his pupil, but regarding the overall chaotic situations. The intervention of Uchiha Madara, the actions of Hyourai Yoshino, the interference of Susanoo-no-Mikoto himself, and now, the arrival of the unknown group which has the Hakuryuukou in its members… no words could describe all of these pandemonium-filled events.

"What is your purpose here?" Madara asked, completely ignoring Susanoo's hardening glare.

"I believe you already knew, considering that you sensed **her** presence…" Vali sighed. "But since you really want to verbally hear it…" Vali nodded towards the single magic circle that is still being opened before moving slightly out of the way.

Other members followed Vali's actions, including Kuroka and Arthur.

"Bikou, move." Arthur half-ordered after seeing that the Monkey Youkai doesn't move from his position.

The Monkey Youkai sighed while complaining about the strictness of his comrades but decided to comply. He has no choice in this matter.

The existing ancient-originated gateway suddenly pulse wildly, increasing its size. Dark auras suddenly erupted from the portal before it menacingly and mercilessly forcing anyone it touches to yield.

The dark presence overwhelmed the scene with outmost ferocity and intensity. The deluging power ruthlessly washed away any thoughts of resistance amongst every being that are still breathing in this room. The depth of the power cannot be comprehended by anyone, cannot be compare to anything. It cannot be stopped, it cannot falter.

The power of the infinite.

"Ophis." Madara muttered.

Sounds of light footsteps are heard before the Ouroboros Dragon is visually seen stepping out of the last Senjutsu gateway. Despite her usual expressionless facade, there is one thing burning brightly under two of her emotionless yet glinting black orbs.

Rage.

That one thing is enough to make the God of Storm flinched when he sees it.

" **So the rumors are true…"** Susanoo spoke, carefully hide the ungodly emotion of fear beneath his booming voice. **"You chose this mortal as your mate, Ouroboros."** Susanoo directed this statement towards Ophis.

Ophis does not answer, she does not even care to look at Susanoo, and that just caused the God of Storm to be even more upset inside. Susanoo is not a fool, he knows that he has no chance in defeating the Ouroboros Dragon on his own. After all, Ophis is called as the Infinite Dragon for a reason.

Ophis walks towards her mate with her eyes locking upon the Uchiha's regenerating wounds.

"I never thought that you're the type that likes to make an entrance." Madara joked lightly as Ophis reached his position. But deep down inside, the Uchiha knows that this is not a good sign. Ophis is a dragon, and all dragons tend to have a similar characteristic.

They are not particularly good in containing their rage.

Ophis does not respond verbally. She only traces her hand over the Uchiha's regenerating wounds.

Madara immediately notices that the more she observes his wounds, the more her hands shook from anger. Ophis' left fist tightened around her mate's garb, her right hands tremble as the dragon's rage surge through her veins. Her teeth clenched together tighter and tighter, her frowns of anger gets larger and larger until everyone witnesses her upper and lower fangs.

"Ophis…" Madara gently patted the Infinite Dragon on her head.

Again, Ophis merely stayed silent, but her snakes emerged from her kimono's sleeves and slither their way up the Uchiha's form. The serpents rest protectively on Madara's shoulders, ready to strike anything that dares come close.

Madara sighed inwardly but with a somewhat troubled smile on his face. Usually, Ophis will not be this overprotective, since she's one of the very few people that thoroughly understand his true strength. It is quite rare for her to exhibit such protectiveness since she only does this once she truly feels that he is in danger. Suffice to say that this is an extremely rare occasion.

One can say that Ophis completely inherited the love of an Uchiha.

"Stay, here…" Ophis spoke softly and calmly as her current emotions allow. But it is filled with so much care, so much love in those two simple and seemingly irrelevant words.

Only few people managed to catch those words. From fear or admiration or jealously, they do not know, but they can feel unexplainable shivers rolling up their backs and necks.

However, there's a particular nine-tailed fox that felt a pang of jealously rising in her chest. Interactions of the two beings in front of Yasaka's eyes bring back the memories of her earlier days… the days she spent with her husband… before that selfish bastard left her and her daughter in pursuit of power and wealth.

How ironic that after her husband left, Yasaka was the one that gained power, wealth, and influences despite not having her husband's ungodly ambitions. Despite being swarmed by her memories, Yasaka's attention got pulled back to the real world due to the escalating situations.

" **I am placed in bewilderment, Ouroboros."** Susanoo voiced his curiosity. **"Why would you be interested in such a simple and boring mortal? He might've defeated a Satan, but so could other existences out there."**

The God of Storm tried to reason with the Infinite Dragon, but he failed to realize that he's just making the matters worse...

Much worse…

" **I sensed almost nothing from him, only slightest power that still cannot rival mine."** Susanoo continues to insult the Uchiha. **"Or are you just interested in his outer appearances? His behaviors?"**

Madara noticed that Ophis is gripping his clothes even tighter, her eyes are turning into crimson color.

" **I won't tell you what to act, it is your choice to make."** Susanoo huffed, trying to lay down the image of being neutral to get on Ophis' good side, unknown to him that it works in a completely opposite way. **"In my opinion, you are better off without him."**

 **Grrrkkkk….**

 **(BGM: Battle / White Fatalis, Ancestral Dragon. Monster Hunter 4U)**

Susanoo along with his priests and priestesses swore that they just seen crimson sparks being emitted from Ophis. All windows and glasses shattered immediately, leaving the spectators shocked. Susanoo felt a sense of dread. His followers also noticed that something just went completely wrong.

The sounds of heavy downpour unknowingly disappeared.

The heavy rain stopped dead on its tracks.

" **I, had enough."** Her words are soft, but even fools will be able to feel the malicious intent behind them.

Unexplainable cowardice rises up inside the Storm God's stomach as darkish crimson lightning that are constructed by pure dragonic energy sparks dangerously around Ophis. Despite the halt of rainfall, the sky gets darker and darker… deep bluish color filled the outline of the vast sky while hints of blood crimson flashes occasionally make its appearances behind the clouds.

" **I, could care less about power. Weak, strong, it does not mean a single thing to me."** Ophis completely turned to face the flinching Storm God with her murderous crimson eyes. **"As for you, I, shall entertain your hollow, insignificant existence and underdeveloped mentality with some realistic awareness."**

Instead of feeling fearful of the Infinite Dragon's anger, the spectators literally felt the sharp pain of her verbal insults, despite the fact that those insults aren't even directed to them. The Ouroboros Dragon sure has her ways with words.

Susanoo felt the rush of rage before it mixes with the feelings of self preservation, but as much as his rage is concerned, any actions that will further taunt the Dragon of the Infinite are not wise moves to take.

Though to just realize that now, it is far too late…

" **If my mate truly wishes your demise, death will be the least of your worries."** Ophis warned. **"He is stronger than I, smarter than I, more cunning than I."**

" **Untrue…"** Susanoo immediately responded with disbelief. **"This mortal-"**

Before the Storm God can finish, he narrowly defended himself in time by exerting his divine power to create a divine barrier to block an incoming illuminating crimson lightning ball. The glass-breaking high pitched rumble accompanied the attack, effectively silencing the idea of resistance amongst Susanoo's followers.

" **However, there is one factor that I exceeded him."**

Incomprehensible corrupted dragonic black mist danced around Ophis, slowly and steadily the dark black particles emitted vermilion aura before they combined around its user. As if they are alive, the particles gathered around the Infinite Dragon, binding together layer by layer. The dragonic particles got so dense that it formed a phantom visage around Ophis.

A visage of Ophis' true form… the mythical creature born from the void and nothingness.

The True Ouroboros Dragon.

" **Cruelty."**

 **ROOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

The ground shook violently just from the raging howl causing multiple fissures to appear, completely drowning some unfortunates to the abyss. The artificial light from unnatural sources vanished into nothingness. The only thing that mercifully lights up the room is the sparkling flash of crimson lightning that struck Susanoo's followers.

Susanoo panicked slightly as his vision failed to aid him. Darkness completely concealed Ophis' movements, only mere sparks of crimson popped up here and there.

"I-I can't see-!" One of the storm priests exclaimed before his voice just got simply cut off.

The unintelligible screams escaped the storm priests and priestesses as they are literally being ripped apart. Madara watched with emotionless expression as he sees Ophis blinking back and forth, dispatching her enemies with extreme prejudice and merciless precision.

Yasaka saw this as an opportunity, she summoned her fox fires to pave a path towards the exit. "Start the evacuation!" She simply ordered as her trusted guards lead the elites and spectators to safety.

Fuu Shinken also ordered his tengu guards to protect the bystanders at all costs while Hyakku Homura establishes a ghostly flame barrier to prevent casualties from stray attacks. Surprisingly, Hyourai Yoshino isn't idling, she is commanding her trusted generals to evacuate her people. Qin Shi Huang and his elite soldiers aid Homura in the defense as Lê Hiến Tông casts supportive spells to aid the speed of evacuation.

"Are you sure that you'll just let them go?" Madara said to Vali regarding the evacuation.

Vali chuckled. "Despite being a terrorist group, we are ordered to only act as an escort." The wielder of Divine Dividing watches Ophis pressuring Susanoo with her blinking strikes, keeping the Storm God at his toes at all times. "But from watching the fights in front of me, I'm starting to itch for a fight myself." Vali said maniacally while tightening his fists in anticipation.

Madara said nothing.

"Maybe challenging you to a fight might be a good idea."

Madara narrowed his eyes at the smirking Vali. "You better back up that ridiculous statement with power before talking, brat. I'm not interested in battling you in your current state."

Vali's eyes twitched as he took the insult head on.

" **Enough of this nonsense!"**

The apprentice and master faced Susanoo who just shouted in pure rage. Susanoo smashed his fists on the ground, summoning tendrils of lightning all over the area. Ophis lost her element of surprise since the lightning lightens up the room, but she could care less.

The Infinite Dragon watched emotionlessly as her dragonic visage blocked the incoming lightning tendrils with ease. Ophis sweeps her right hand horizontally in retaliation.

Crimson dragonic mists engulfed the area around Susanoo before the familiar buzzing noise entails. The particles immediately binded together, creating horizontal thunder strikes around the God of Storm.

Susanoo successfully dodged and blocked some of them, but realized that this is just the beginning. The cardinal thunderbolt struck repeatedly with merciless intentions, creating literal prison of vermilion electric discharge. Nearby walls are annihilated immediately, further empowering the existing lightning field with outside electrical charges.

" **Damn you…"** Susanoo gritted his teeth as he is forced to enhance his own movement with rapid gale, only to be struck from the blind spot from behind and crashed onto the floor.

Ophis stayed silent as she empowers her attack even more. The lightning field becomes completely stable as numerous electrical coils linked together, creating a solid dragonic-fueled lightning prison around the God of Storm.

" **Tch!"** Susanoo has no place to escape as he is literally cornered inside the dragon-made prison.

Ophis uncaringly tightened her fist, creating another dozen sets of sanguine electric wall. **"Your death will not be a merciful one."** Ophis controls the electrical wall, and causes them to slowly make its way towards the trapped Susanoo.

Like an animal, trapped waiting for the slaughter, Susanoo immediately finds the way to escape. Charging his blade with cutting whirlwind, he furiously slashes at the ground in the hope of making an escape route.

But no matter how he tries, these simple wooden floors just wouldn't break.

" **Why?!"** Despite pouring more and more power, Susanoo couldn't seem to destroy a simple wooden floor. Unfortunate for the Storm God, his carelessness reduced his awareness as he failed to notice that Ophis just simply fortify the floor with her power.

At the same time, Vali noticed the sadistic smile upon his sensei's face.

" _Even against the Infinite Dragon, it is impossible for a God to be this weak."_ Vali observed Susanoo before glimpsing back at Madara. _"What have you done, sensei…?"_ Vali frowned.

Vali's displeasure does not escape the Uchiha as he read his apprentice like an open book. Madara smirked to himself as that specific moment rushed back to him.

 _-Flashback, previous confrontation between Madara and Susanoo-_

 _Madara smirked to himself after seeing Susanoo rushing in with rage. He blocked the incoming sword strike with his scythe while throwing an insult to rile up the Storm God's emotions._

 _The Uchiha spun around to bring up his momentum force and send a strong kick towards Susanoo. It worked perfectly as the rage-filled God caught the hard kick with his hands._

 _With careful and murderous precision, Madara utilized the power of the Rinnegan, creating black chakra receivers from his leg and carefully placed it within Susanoo's palm. The feeling of slight pain by stopping the strong kick effectively and completely concealed the black rod's injection._

 _Remarkably, the Rinnegan's technique such as Preta Path and the Black Rods are able to absorb other powers beside Chakra, but controlling the absorbed energy is the another matter._

 _Madara smirked to himself before knocking the God of Storm away with a nasty left kick on the face before secretly weaving a handsign behind his back, signaling the initiation of internal sabotage._

 _-Flashback Ends-_

" **Is that fear I smell?"** Ophis taunted Susanoo.

Susanoo's rational thoughts are broken to pieces. He struggles to escape, but the lightning cage repels him. Despite the current divine powers, it's not enough.

Ophis tightened her right hand once again, the vermillion walls intimidatingly penetrated through the lightning cage and electrocuted Susanoo from the outside in.

Susanoo's pride prevented himself from screeching out in pain. The pain is almost unbearable as his skins are literally being cooked and roasted from Ophis' thunder wall. The lightning seems to be alive as it tries to maximize the inflicted pain while keeping the affected alive.

Susanoo could not endure it any longer and let out a pain-filled howl. Ophis stared at the tortured God mercilessly, she is far from done.

Ophis raised her hand upwards before earthshaking rumbles are heard from the skies above.

Susanoo struggled, over and over, but his strength flees him. The divine power that he wields and controls, the powerful force of nature that he commands, he literally felt them dissipate away as he dropped to his knees. Smokes begin to rise from his body as the scarlet thunder continuously boils his blood and flesh. Susanoo could no longer scream, the only factor that remains is the unforgiving pain that runs through his body.

Flashes of cerise color penetrated through the broken windows and every single opening. Black aura that surrounded Ophis shot upwards, completely evaporated the ceilings and the falling debris into nothingness. The visage of Ophis' full form slowly dissipates from the view… only to be reformed in the sky in a completely different gigantic scale. The Infinite Dragon's enormous jaws opened as crimson electrical charges pulsed constantly, life consuming screech entails as the incomparable pressure washed over the skies.

" _Now, that's new…"_ Madara sweatdropped as the entire palace shook due to the enormous power discharge. The Uchiha immediately weaved a Ram handsign, trying to hold the place together with the power of Deva Path.

The Youkai Leaders took this as their queue to leave as the evacuations are now completed.

" _You will be mine, Madara-sama_. _One way, or another."_ Yoshino thought to herself as two sets of moth wings appeared behind her. In mere seconds, she disappeared in a flash, leaving only some dusts behind. Other leaders followed Yoshino's leave until only one remains.

Yasaka spared a single glance towards Madara, mysterious blue flames appeared around her. Her golden yellow eyes met the purple Rinnegan. It's only for a split second but it's more than enough for her to understand, the bond between the Uchiha and Ophis. Madara noticed the jealously within the nine-tailed fox's eyes before she teleported away.

Despite seeing such display, Madara knows whole-heartedly that this is not the time to be distracted. Even some of the Khaos Brigade members backed away from the scene while others cast joint protective barriers around themselves.

" **I have seen the future."** Ophis said, menace leaking from her voice.

" **N-No! U-Unacceptable…!"** Susanoo managed to utter out as he stared face to face at the above impending doom. The God of Storm is completely powerless, he can literally feel his divine power withering away.

" **You are not in it."**

The clouds and the skies are literally sliced in two. A gigantic pillar of dragonic lightning crashed down, sending unholy tremble throughout the entire avenue. Many lost their footing and got thrown backwards to the walls from the enormous sound shockwave impact. The surge of power is so powerful that it annihilated every single artificial power sources within ten miles radius of the initial impact, effectively almost covering the whole Kyoto prefecture in midday darkness.

"Nya, my eyes!" Kuroka blinked rapidly while gently touching her own eyelids.

Much to everyone's relieve, their sights are slowly being restored to normal as the intense luster dies down.

 **(End BGM)**

Vali and others also rubbed their eyes before flinching slightly.

In front of their eyes is a giant crevasse with smokes rising up from it. No trace of Susanoo and his followers are left in the wreckage of Ophis' doing. Literally half of the entire area of Imperial Palace has completely evaporated, leaving the other wrecking half fortunately yet painfully intact.

Basically, they are staring down the artificially made Grand Canyon.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Madara approached Ophis, who is staring at her own handicrafts.

"….He escaped." Ophis' voice returned to normal as she spoke regarding the disappearance of Susanoo.

As true as her words, many people including Vali and Kuroka were able to sensed abnormal intervention during Ophis' chaotic execution. They speculated that the God of Storm was being aid by someone, particularly someone within the Shinto Faction.

"Let's let him be." Madara suggested. "He is merely a simple minor factor. Besides, he will also have to think twice before interfering in the future."

Ophis nodded slightly before turning around. She smiled slightly as no traces of wounds are left upon her mate's chest. Automatically, her snakes that are protectively coiled around Madara's shoulders returned to her.

"I, am hungry." Ophis complained in a jesting tone.

Madara sweatdropped as he looked around. "Looks like we'll be on the blacklist of the Youkai Faction for a while." The Uchiha ignored Ophis' complain.

"Amazing, never thought you'd care about other people's perspective." Ophis grinningly send her sarcastic remarks.

"Luckily, they still have to compensate something due to the ordeals caused by that female insect." Madara sighed regarding the actions of Hyourai Yoshino. "I guess we're even now. It's also a bonus that I might be able to… gain some information and assets from this consequence." The Uchiha nurtured his chin, thinking about establishing relationship with Youkai Faction.

"Let's go home." Ophis yawned.

Madara chuckled. He took the Infinite Dragon's hand in his own.

"So, I guess our job is done." Vali crossed his arms.

"You and your team will also follow, brat. I have some "businesses" to discuss." Madara said with a semi-commanding tone.

Vali raised his eyebrows curiously but decided to comply nevertheless.

"Can't say that I'm not excited, nya~." Kuroka commented as she cunningly eyed the Uchiha like a juicy steak.

"Hmph." Arthur adjusted his glasses in agreement.

"What?! We have to go somewhere again?!" Bikou complained loudly. "Didn't you say that we'll have the rest of the day off?!" The Monkey Youkai said to Vali.

Vali sighed. "Be silent and just follow."

"Aw, man…" Bikou sighed before whining to himself.

With a single handsign and an iconic sound, a giant reverse summoning seal appeared underneath the Uchiha, Ophis, and Vali's Team. Another perk of being a Rinnegan user as Animal Path comes in handy.

" **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Reverse Summoning Jutsu!)**

Just like that, the Rinnegan user along with the rest of his designated allies disappeared in the clouds of white fog.

The Khaos Brigade's members then prepared their own portal to return to base since their leader has left the scene. It took only seconds before no trace of Khaos Brigade is left in this half-wrecked location.

Despite merely a few days of emerging from the shadow, Madara has gained a lot of attention, from normal and divine beings alike. There is no certainty regarding the outcome or the direction that the Uchiha will take.

Since this is only the beginning, and small initiating steps of his path.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 11**


End file.
